A Wolf Between Dragons Wings
by Lady Bee
Summary: Não importava para que lado ela olhasse. As asas gigantescas e escamosas a cercavam e ela dançava em meio a um circulo de fogo. AegonxAryaxJon
1. Chapter 1

_**Uma falha no plano**_

Com toda certeza aquela não era a forma como ela esperava terminar aquele serviço. Quando o Homem Gentil lhe disse que ela deveria voltar a Westeros para cumprir uma missão seu sangue correu frio nas veias, como gelo e como aço. Ela não queria voltar, não agora que mal podia lembrar de quem era antes de ser Ninguém.

Mas um serviço é um serviço e ela não podia dar as costas à prece ao Deus de Muitas Faces. Quando abriu o baú de roupas para pegar aquilo que era necessário para sua viagem de volta, sua mão calejada tocou o metal e foi como se uma repreza se quebrasse dentro dela e todas as memórias, todas as promessas, todas as juras de vingança voltassem de uma vez, inundando-a por inteiro com tristeza e fúria.

Ela voltaria a Westeros para cumprir um último serviço, mas não retornaria para a Casa do Brando e do Negro, não voltaria para a vida dos Homens Sem Rosto e definitivamente não voltaria a ser Ninguém.

O frio tinha sido o único e verdadeiro inimigo no caminho. O inverno já durava quase dois anos e a guerra ainda assolava o reino, mas desta vez em proporção bem menor. Dois dragões e dois exércitos mercenários colocaram um fim a maior parte da disputa e agora o que restava era o exército dos Tyrell que ainda apoiava Tommen e as forças do Rochedo, graças ao casamento com Margaery.

No Norte Stannis Baratheon foi morto de forma misteriosa ao cair do alto da Muralha e seus homens estavam desorientados desde então. Os homens de ferro foram subjugados pelo exército Lannister. A única coisa que ela não sabia era o que havia sido feito de Winterfell, mas haveria tempo para descobrir.

Ela desembarcou nas Terras da Tempestade e conseguiu um cavalo para levá-la até aonde seu alvo se encontrava. Segundo rumores, o exército estava em marcha, rumo a Campina, onde atacariam uma parcela significativa das forças de Jardim de Cima perto de Ashford. Seguir um exército facilitava a parte de localizar o alvo, o problema seria fugir de lá depois que o serviço fosse feito.

Não havia sinal de nenhum dragão no acampamento e isso foi tanto um alívio quanto uma decepção pra ela. Queria ao menos botar seus olhos na fera, mas um dragão ainda em treinamento era um risco até mesmo para o seu dono.

Ela localizou a tenda sem qualquer dificuldade e se esgueirou no meio da noite com cuidado. Soldados dormiam em suas tendas, alguns fodiam qualquer puta que conseguissem pagar com seu soldo. Havia dois homens armados na entrada da tenda e mais seis rondando o perímetro, mas ela sabia ser rápida, silenciosa e invisível quando queria.

Havia um fogareiro aceso dentro da tenda, sua única fonte de calor e luz numa noite fria de inverno. Havia uma taça de vinho pela metade sobre a mesa e pratos vazios. Sobre a cama coberta com peles pesadas, seu alvo dormia sem saber que a morte em pessoa estava a espreita.

Ela não tocou o cabo de Agulha. Aquele era um serviço para uma arma menos e mais discreta. A adaga estava afiada e a posto quando ela se esgueirou até a cama, pronta para cortar a garganta do homem.

Teria feito sem qualquer problema, não fosse o inesperado movimento que lhe torceu o pulso com tanta força que ela acabou largando a adaga antes de cumprir seu objetivo. Tentou se livrar da mão que a desarmou e por alguns segundos achou que conseguiria, até ser imprensada contra o colchão e desta vez a adaga estava contra a garganta dela.

A luz produzida pelo fogareiro iluminava as feições do homem que ela deveria ter matado segundos atrás e algo naquele rosto trazia memórias de um outro rosto, uma que ela desejava rever e a necessidade era tanta que chegava a doer. Um que ela não via há muito tempo. O cabelo platinado caia sobre os olhos violeta, brilhando intensamente como se fosse uma aura ao redor da cabeça daquele homem.

Era jovem e com traços bonitos. O corpo tinha músculos alongados e ele era rápido como uma cobra, mesmo tendo sido pego de surpresa no meio da noite. Ele a encarava com intensidade, sem nenhum sinal de raiva, ou descontrole. Ele não era um assassino, mas ela podia apostar que poderia ser se quisesse. O rei era um homem bem diferente daquilo que ela esperava.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou num tom baixo. A voz era grave e firme.

- Ninguém. – ela respondeu instantaneamente, como se fosse seu nome de batismo. O rei observou os traços dela atentamente e mesmo com a pouca iluminação não era difícil notar que ela tinha um rosto delicado e seu corpo tinha curvas suaves.

- Quem diabos teria a brilhante ideia de mandar uma mulher fazer este serviço? – ele perguntou pressionando a adaga ainda mais contra o pescoço dela – Quem mandou você?

- Ninguém. – ela respondeu e era uma verdade. Preferia não saber o nome dos clientes.

- Quem é você? – ele insistiu.

- Ninguém. – ela continuava seu mantra.

- Um Lannister, ou um Tyrell. São os únicos com dinheiro o bastante para pagar os serviços de alguém como você e os únicos com motivos para querer o trono vago. – ele disse como se um lampejo de entendimento passasse por ele – Um Homem Sem Rosto, ou talvez eu deva dizer uma Mulher Sem Rosto.

- É um homem inteligente. – foi a única coisa que ele se viu capaz de dizer diante da situação.

- Não estou aqui por um acaso e você não é a primeira que tenta me mandar pra cova antes da hora. – ele disse e por um momento ela podia jurar que ouviu um toque de humor na voz dele – É só a que usa o rosto mais bonito. – o humor se tornou um sussurro - Guardas!

Logo os homens vieram socorrer seu rei dragão. Arrastaram-na para fora da tenda e por ordens daquele homem que ela falhou em matar agora estava numa cela a céu aberto, junto a uma fogueira e com uma manta grossa para se cobrir. Ele ordenou que ela não fosse mal tratada e que qualquer um que se atrevesse a desobedecer enfrentaria a justiça do rei. Aegon Targaryen era um homem estranho e um rei mais estranho ainda.

Ela tentou dormir enroscada na manta. O fogo crepitava e os sonhos turbulentos dela era preenchidos com rostos esculpidos em arvores, uivos e rosnados ferozes que se aproximavam. Dragões abriam suas magníficas e terríveis asas em direção ao céu, as labaredas cortavam a densa noite de inverno e tudo era fogo e agonia. Ela estava em chamas.

Acordou num sobressalto e com o coração disparado. Eram tantos lobos e tanto fogo. Lembrava-se nitidamente. Um macho negro, um macho cinzento, uma fêmea selvagem e do quarto ela só conseguia ver os olhos vermelhos. Ele era todo branco num campo de neve e ele cuspia fogo como um dragão. Ela levou a mão à cabeça, tentando colocar um pouco de ordem no caos e quando se recompôs notou que alguém a observava.

Não parecia um rei, vestido daquela maneira. Lã e couro fervido de baixo de uma capa pesada com pele de gato das sombras na gola. Seu cabelo platinado parecia ainda mais claro e ali, parado, apenas observando sua prisioneira, Aegon Targaryen parecia mais um espírito do que um homem com um reino nas mãos.

Ele a encarava com um toque de curiosidade, como se estivesse diante de um invento que não sabia como usar. Ela remexeu dentro da cela, sentindo-se desconfortável diante do olhar dele. Aegon conteve um sorriso discreto.

- Eu a incomodo? – ele perguntou como se devesse à prisioneira alguma cortesia.

- Não é todo dia que meu alvo tem a chance de me encarar por tanto tempo. – ela resmungou.

- Fico feliz em saber que consegui tal façanha, mas não fique tão ressentida, teria conseguido me matar se eu não tivesse o sono tão leve. – ele disse – E se eu não dormisse armado.

- Está tentando me confortar? – ela o encarou confusa – Que diabos de homem é você pra fazer uma coisa tão idiota quanto esta?

- Não me leve a mal. – ele disse divertido – Eu teria mandado decapita-la se fosse um homem qualquer, mas o fato de ser uma mulher me pegou de surpresa. – ele respondeu sentando-se sobre um tronco próximo a cela – E dentro dessa cela parece tão indefesa que eu não consigo evitar. Uma dama em apuros é o estopim para a honra de qualquer homem de bem.

- É um homem estranho e um rei mais estranho ainda. – ela resmungou.

- Então sabia quem eu era ontem à noite. – ela disse numa constatação – Foi mesmo contratada pra me matar. Vai me dizer quem é?

- Ninguém. – ela continuou dizendo.

- Uma pena. – ele respondeu desanimado – Tem uma espada interessante, senhora. – ele comentou e ela ergueu a cabeça imediatamente ao ouvi-lo falar da arma – Tem o estilo de Braavos, mas a forja não é das Cidades Livres. Hah! Finalmente tenho a sua atenção. – ele comemorou.

- O que vai fazer com ela? – ela perguntou ignorando a satisfação dele.

- Guardá-la. A lâmina é boa de mais para ser desperdiçada. – ele disse – O mais curioso nesta conversa é que até agora só me perguntou o que eu vou fazer com a espada, mas não perguntou o que farei com você.

- Você é rei, não é? – ela perguntou insolente – Pode fazer o que quiser.

- De fato. – ele disse de forma peculiar, enquanto a encarava – Você é uma coisinha muito intrigante, não é mesmo? Quantos anos têm? – ele perguntou, mas ele não se deu conta de que Aegon havia falado em alto valyriano.

- Catorze. – ela respondeu após calcular sua idade mentalmente – Quinze. Não tenho certeza. – o rei a encarou levemente surpreso.

- Não é todo mundo que entende alto valyriano. – ele disse – E seu bravoosi tem sotaque forte de Westeros. O mistério fica cada vez mais interessante. Eu devia lhe dar um nome, já que se recusa a me falar como se chama.

- Você é mesmo insuportável. – ela resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Devia ser mais agradecida. – ele disse em tom jocoso – Eu estou poupando sua vida e lhe dando um nome, enquanto descubro o que posso fazer com você, pequena Visenya.

Ele se levantou e lhe deu as costas, deixando-a para trás para cuidar de qualquer coisa que exigisse a atenção de um rei. Um nome novo não era algo estranho para ela, havia usado mais nomes do que poderia se lembrar. Visenya não era um que ela escolheria particularmente, mas era uma prisioneira e não tinha que ter uma opinião a respeito. Visenya serviria até ela conseguir escapar daquela cela.

O exército estava agitado com a proximidade da batalha contra uma boa parcela do exército Tyrell e do exército Lannistes. Dois dos maiores cavaleiros vivos estariam em campo e a honra de mandar para a cova Loras Tyrell e Jaime Lannister era algo com que todo cavaleiro, escudeiro, ou soldado comum sonhava.

Ela se limitava a ouvir o burburinho e imaginou quantos daqueles homens voltariam para o acampamento ao fim do dia, ou quantos voltariam pras suas casas ao fim da guerra. Pensou nos irmãos e tentou imaginar o que teria sido feito deles. Os rumores em Braavos eram sempre incertos e chegavam tarde de mais para o gosto dela.

Passou um dia inteiro presa naquela cela, sentindo o frio do inverno corroendo seus ossos e o vento gelado arder seu nariz e pulmões. Tentava conter os tremores do corpo, mas a medida que a noite ia se aproximando o vento se tornava mais frio e ela sentia seu corpo inteiro doer. Por um momento chegou a pensar que não viveria para ver o dia seguinte, mas isso foi até a porta da cela ser aberta e dois guardas a retirarem de lá acorrentada.

Aos tropeços ela foi levada até uma tenda pequena, aonde duas mulheres de aparência robusta jogavam água quente numa tina. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Ela poderia matar as duas mulheres se quisesse, mas isso chamaria muita atenção dos guardas e ela não teria qualquer chance de escapar de lá com seus pés acorrentados. Era só água quente, sabão e esponjas, não poderia ser tão ruim assim, mas algo no fundo da mente dela a alertou para o fato de que prisioneiros não recebem a cortesia de um banho. Foi quando ela se lembrou de que era uma mulher e que isso era o bastante para que alguém decidisse que ela era mais interessante viva, limpa e nua.

Suas roupas foram arrancadas dela e levadas para fora. Ela ouviu quando uma das mulheres deu ordens para que queimassem aqueles trapos. Logo a enfiaram dentro da tina e começaram a esfregar cada pedaço do corpo dela e talvez a intenção daquele banho fosse arrancar a pele dela.

Quando terminaram as mulheres a colocaram num vestido grosseiro, com algumas anáguas por baixo e meias, botas e um casaco pesado. Aquelas roupas lembravam os dias frios em Winterfell e os tempos em que ela era alguém com um lar, uma família e um nome.

Ela estava devidamente vestida quando os guardas chegaram mais uma vez e a levaram, ainda acorrentada, para outra tenda, mas desta vez ela reconheceu o caminho.

Foi colocada lá dentro e não conseguiu ignorar o comentário obsceno dos guardas do lado de fora. Até dragões precisam aquecer a cama. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter a indignação e fechou os olhos, tentando se preparar para o que estava por vir. Se tivesse uma lâmina em mãos, ninguém ousaria tocá-la.

Ouviu passos dentro da tenda. Ouvi o som de uma taça sendo preenchida e pelo cheiro era vinho quente. O lugar estava quente, havia incenso queimando e perfumando o ambiente, deixando o lugar mais aconchegante de certo modo. As dores do corpo já não a incomodavam, mas depois de todo aquele ritual ela se sentia mais nua do que no dia de seu nascimento. Era como se cada uma de suas faces tivesse sido arrancada dela e apenas a menina de dez anos, cujo pai foi condenado à morte por um crime que não cometeu, permaneceu dentro da tenda.

- Você realmente fica bem nessas roupas. – a voz familiar soou atrás dela – Não são roupas finas, mas acredito que estas sejam quentes o bastante para mantê-la aquecida neste frio.

- Meus ossos agradecem. – ela disse sarcástica e ele riu baixo.

- Fala alto valyriano, mas é incapaz de tratar um rei de forma apropriada. – ele comentou com um toque de humor – Você é um alívio para o meu dia, Visenya.

- Tão pouco tempo no trono e já entediado? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Mais do que imagina. – Aegon respondeu finalmente entrando no campo de visão dela – Governar não é meu direito. É meu dever e são poucos os deveres nos quais encontramos satisfação e prazer, não é verdade?

- Imagino que sim. – ela respondeu tentando lutar contra a sensação de constrangimento.

- Sente-se comigo. – ele disse indicando a mesa posta – Odeio comer sozinho.

Ela obedeceu porque era a única coisa que podia fazer e a perspectiva de comida a deixava ansiosa. Seu estômago estava vazio a tempo de mais. Aegon puxou a cadeira ao lado dele para que ela se sentasse. Serviu um cálice de vinho quente, pão, queijo e uma porção generosa de um assado de javali. O cheiro era maravilhoso, o gosto deveria ser ainda melhor.

O rei se sentou e serviu-se também. Bebericou de seu cálice antes de começar a comer. Ele era um homem com boas maneiras e ela se sentiu obrigada a usar um pouco da educação que havia recebido na vida. A comida nunca tinha o mesmo gosto quando ela estava preocupada com seus dedos sujos de gordura, ou em comer de boca fechada, mas mesmo assim aquela estava deliciosa.

- A comida a agrada? – ele perguntou em dado momento, pouco depois de limpar a boca. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Você não come como uma garota de baixo nascimento, eu diria que é refinada de mais até para a filha de um mercador. A filha de um lorde, talvez?

- Não sou filha de ninguém. – ela respondeu – Eu sou Ninguém.

- Enquanto estiver aqui é minha pequena Visenya. – ele respondeu sorrindo em direção a ela – Tenho a impressão de que sabe como ser uma dama bem comportada, só faz questão de fazer o contrário.

- Não me pagam pelas minhas boas maneiras. – ela respondeu impertinente.

- Com certeza não. – Aegon concordou – O que leva uma mulher a escolher a vida de um Homem Sem Rosto?

- Ninguém escolhe essa vida. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo – Aceitamos a chance de sobreviver e nada mais. Quando não sobra nada para voltar, nada para rever, ninguém para recorrer, você acaba aceitando que não existe mais uma identidade. O Deus de Muitas Faces pode ser a única misericórdia para alguém que não tem nada.

- É uma perspectiva muito triste e drástica para alguém tão jovem. – ele disse encarando-a – Ainda há tempo para recomeçar.

- E eu imagino que agora me dirá que pode me dar uma vida nova. – ela disse encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. Aegon não parecia nem um pouco perturbado com a reação dela, apenas a encarava de volta com um toque de diversão no rosto – O problema deste tipo de oferta é que ela sempre vem com um preço.

- E o que acha que eu pediria em troca? – ele a desafiou.

- Que eu lhe esquente a cama. – ela disse sem vacilar – Eu não sou uma puta e certamente não sou a sua puta. Que isso fique bem claro.

- Se eu pensasse assim não a chamaria de Visenya. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Teria dado um nome ordinário a você, talvez Ros. Mas você tem razão, até certo ponto. Você me chama a atenção e eu não sou desprovido de desejos e necessidades, o que torna a ideia de leva-la pra cama extremamente atraente.

- Então sugiro que me mantenha acorrentada se não quiser que eu termine o que tentei fazer ontem. – ele disse entre dentes.

- Eu disse que a ideia é atraente, não que vou obrigá-la a isso. Eu sou um homem com algum senso de honra e dever, não me tome por um bandido qualquer, Visenya. – ela respondeu se levantando e indo até uma mesa de estudos montada do outro lado da tenda.

- Por que mandou que me limpassem e me vestissem, então? Por que eu estou aqui sozinha? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Já disse. Odeio comer sozinho. – ele respondeu – E prefiro companhia feminina à companhia dos meus guardas.

- Eu tentei te matar ontem à noite, eu deveria ser enforcada e não tratada como hospede. – ela respondeu firme.

- E eu estou tentando convencê-la de que se deitar comigo é uma opção muito melhor do que tentar cortar minha garganta. E você deveria me tratar como um rei, ao invés de usar esse tom insolente, mas já que nenhum de nós vai conseguir o que quer e que nada é como deveria ser, eu estou apenas me aproveitando de sua mente aguçada e me divertindo com seu modo de falar, para aplacar a frustração do meu dia. – ele respondeu enquanto passava os olhos sobre um pergaminho amassado. Foi a primeira vez que ela notou que ele estava aborrecido com alguma coisa – Já esteve na Muralha?

- Não. – o coração dela falhou uma batida – Dizem que é uma visão e tanto.

- Imagino que sim. – ele respondeu – Uma visão e tanto e agora há um dragão lá. Drogon, o mais feroz, o mais instável, o que fugiu do controle de minha estimada tia. O que um Lorde Comandante faria com um dragão?

- Isso depende. Tentar matá-lo se fosse uma ameaça, mas caso o impossível aconteça e o dragão seja controlado, imagino que ele faria qualquer coisa. – ela respondeu.

- Então vamos esperar que este Lorde Jon Snow não decida que conquistar Westeros é uma boa ideia. Isso seria realmente um problema. Um dragão, um lobo gigante e milhares de selvagens que o veneram como a um deus. – Aegon disse desconfortável – Um homem assim não tem como ficar mais perigoso.

_Então espere até que eu fuja daqui e encontre Jon. Ai verá o quão perigoso um homem pode ser. _Ela não conseguiu conter aquele pensamento, mas o uivo de lobos a trouxe de volta a realidade, junto com o grito de soldados apavorados no meio da noite. O coração dela acelerou, o sangue correu rápido em suas veias e pela primeira vez em anos ela se sentiu viva por inteiro.

_**Nota da autora: Sabe, eu tenho um problema sério. Não posso ir no banheiro que tenho uma ideia pra fic XP. Pois é, eu tenho um novo triangulo amoroso favorito e eu confesso que fico tão dividida entre esses garotos com sangue de dragão XD. Aegon, Arya e Jon, baladas são feitas disso gente! E então é isso, dessa vez quem chegou primeiro foi o Aegon e eu confesso que He is sexy and He knows it! E ai, quem vai ficar com Arya? Comentem!**_

_**Músicas temas para os casais: Aegon e Arya, So Cruel do U2. Jon e Arya, Ultraviolet do U2 também (E SIM, EU SOU MANIACA PELA BANDA).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Loba **_

A movimentação no acampamento e os gritos despertaram Aegon para o fato de que havia algo errado. Sua pequena Visenya estava sentada e parecia em transe por algum motivo que lhe fugia a compreensão.

Ele caminhou até a entrada da tenda onde dois membros da guarda real estavam a postos, com as espadas desembainhadas e prontos para atacarem o que quer que fosse. Os comandantes gritavam e davam ordens. Lobos saltavam no meio da noite e rasgavam a garganta daqueles que eram relapsos. Feras selvagens, demônios sobre quatro patas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Aegon perguntou a um dos guardas.

- Fique dentro da tenda, Vossa Graça. – o homem pediu – Lobos selvagens, uma matilha enorme. Estão por toda parte.

- Não é com espadas que vão conter essas bestas. Dê ordens para os arqueiros atacarem! – Aegon ordenou de forma prática e em seguida voltou para dentro da tenda.

Ele pegou sua espada e a prendeu à cintura imediatamente. Não havia chegado até ali para ter seu exército desmantelado por causa de um punhado de lobos. Ele lançou um olhar urgente à sua Visenya. Ele a teria em outro momento, talvez depois da batalha, mas aquela não era a hora ideal pra fantasiar com aquela mulher perigosa. Teria tempo de sobra depois.

Ele caminhou decidido até ela e certificou-se de que Visenya ainda estava bem acorrentada. Ela pareceu ignorar a precaução dele e Aegon chegou a pensar se a garota estava catatônica.

- Não saia da tenda e não seja estúpida ao ponto de achar que pode fugir daqui. – ele disse a ela – Se tentar escapar meus homens vão encontrá-la antes do raiar do dia. Entendeu?

- Devo esperar pelos lobos aqui? – ela o desafiou – Eu não tenho como me defender com os pés e mãos atadas.

- Há dois guardas do lado de fora, eles não deixarão que nada lhe aconteça. – Aegon disse urgente – Volto logo.

- Oh não se incomode. Se não voltar terá me poupado o trabalho de matá-lo. – ela respondeu ácida e ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso malicioso.

Com um puxão súbito ele fez sua boca se chocar contra a dela. Sua língua pediu demandou passagem e a obteve com muito menos resistência do que havia antecipado. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas Aegon não se moveu até ficar satisfeito com o beijo. A boca dela tinha gosto de especiarias e ele sabia que precisaria sentir aquele gosto outra vez, quando tudo estivesse calmo no acampamento.

- Pode ter certeza de que eu vou voltar. – ele disse sem fôlego antes de se afastar dela e sair da tenda para enfrentar aqueles cães vindos dos sete infernos.

Os homens corriam de um lado para o outro a procura de suas armas, ou de meios mais eficazes para afastar os animais, que já haviam devorado uma parte dos porcos que eram criados para alimentar o exército. Tudo estava o mais completo caos.

Aegon encarou tudo sem saber exatamente por onde começar. Lutar contra homens, derrotar soldados era uma coisa, mas ele não estava preparado para lidar com um bando de animais selvagens que atacavam no meio da noite em um bando tão grande. Arqueiros começaram a ter sucesso com alguns, mas eles continuavam surgindo de dentro da floresta e ninguém sabia determinar quantos eram ao todo.

Aegon conseguiu rachar o crânio e cortar o pescoço de pelo menos cinco lobos enquanto tentava chegar ao centro do acampamento. Os soldados traziam tochas acesas e tentavam afugentar os animais com o fogo, mas o rei tinha que admitir que aqueles lobos eram destemidos e ferozes de mais para recuarem diante da luz.

O uivo era atordoante e fazia o medo aumentar nos corações aflitos dos soldados. Eles eram homens preparados para morrer em batalha, como heróis, e não para serem perseguidos pelos cães do inferno como um bando de almas condenadas.

- Não são animais, Vossa Graça! – um dos capitães, um lorde menor de Dorne falou – São demônios!

- Então vamos manda-los de volta para o inferno! – Aegon disse, arrancando a cabeça de um dos lobos com um só golpe de sua espada – Ao menos teremos peles o bastante para nos agasalhar.

- De aquela coisinha que está em sua tenda uma boa pele e aposto que ela lhe fará um homem feliz por algumas horas, meu senhor. – outro soldado falou, mas Aegon não se dignou a responder. Sua pequena Visenya não parecia o tipo de mulher que se rendia com mimos, o mais provável é que ela agradecesse a pele e lhe cortasse a garganta no minuto seguinte.

- Vossa Graça gosta de mulheres difíceis. – outro comentou – Aquela lá tentou escapar quando a levaram pra cela. É rápida e traiçoeira como uma cobra.

- Calem a boca e se preocupem em afastar essas bestas! – Aegon ordenou – A prisioneira não é da conta de vocês!

Os soldados calaram a boca, mas Aegon não estava certo se era por causa de sua ordem ou se era pela visão que estavam tendo.

Os lobos eram de tamanho normal, apesar da enorme quantidade de indivíduos na matilha, mas ao olhar para o centro do acampamento, Aegon avistou o maior lobo que já havia visto. Era cinzento e tinha olhos dourados, tinha quase o tamanho de um cavalo e era a besta mais feroz que ele já havia visto depois dos dragões.

- Sete infernos! – alguém exclamou próximo a ele.

Não havia outra frase para descrever o animal. Era rápido como um vendaval e sempre certeiro em seus ataques. Por mais que os soldados tentassem se aproximar com lanças e espadas, os que não recebiam uma mordida acabavam sendo arremessados por metros e quebravam alguns ossos.

- Afastem-se da fera! – Aegon ordenou – Onde estão os arqueiros que eu pedi?

- Estão acabando de se preparar, Vossa Graça. – um dos subalternos respondeu imediatamente.

- Cerquem o animal! Quero todos a pelo menos vinte metros de distância e com os arcos retessados, esperando meu comando!

Logo os arqueiros entraram em formação. Aquele animal sozinho renderia muita carne para as tropas e o pelo lhe daria pelo menos duas capas novas. Talvez desse uma à Visenya, ela parecia miúda de mais para aguentar o frio daquele maldito inverno.

O lobo gigantesco ergueu o focinho para o céu e seu uivo prolongado fez o sangue do rei correr gelado nas veias. Não fosse pelos dragões de Daenerys, aquele seria o animal mais assustador da face da terra, um que não conhecia temor, nem dúvida, apenas a precisão de um assassino natural, com garras afiadas e presas do tamanho da ponta de uma flecha.

- PREPARAR! – ele gritou para os arqueiros, com a mão erguida para dar o sinal, mas não chegou a ordenar os disparos.

- NÃO ATIREM! – o rei se virou para ver a dona da voz. Visenya vinha em sua direção, o mais rápido que podia, com suas pernas ainda acorrentadas, assim como as mãos – NÃO ATIREM!

Aegon tentou segurá-la entre seus braços, mas aquele diabo em forma de mulher era rápido e escorregadio como uma enguia. Ela escapava entre seus dedos como sobram, fumaça e água, até chegar perto de mais do lobo para que alguém disparasse sem correr o risco de acertá-la no caminho.

Ela estava perdida e o rei tinha certeza disso. Não desviou os olhos, mas seu medo era que a fera rasgasse o pescoço daquela garota incontrolável. Ela tinha razão quando disse que ele era um homem estranho. Qualquer um gostaria de ver a pessoa que tentou lhe cortar a garganta morrer diante de seus olhos, mas ele não queria ver sua Visenya morta. Ele a queria bem viva e em sua cama.

- Nimerya! – Visenya chamou com voz firme, muito parecida com aquela que Daenerys usava para comandar os dragões. A loba se deteve em sua hostilidade, limitando-se a arreganhar os dentes e rosnar em sinal de ameaça. – Nimerya, pare!

A loba parou de rosnar e encarou Visenya com o par de olhos mais inteligentes que Aegon já havia visto em um animal. A garota se aproximou da fera com os braços erguidos. O animal abaixou o focinho e farejou o ar ao redor de Visenya como se tentasse reconhecer o cheiro dela.

Visenya tocou o focinho do animal, que farejou os dedos dela por alguns segundos, antes de lambê-los. A garota tocou o pescoço da fera, acariciando-a junto às orelhas e em seguida afundou o rosto no pelo alto do animal, diante dos olhos apavorados de metade do acampamento.

- Maegi! – alguns sussurravam – É uma bruxa que controla o demônio! Matem-na!

- Calem-se! – Aegon ordenou e todos os que falavam se calaram. Visenya se afastou do animal e virou o rosto para encará-lo.

Algo nela havia mudado naqueles poucos minutos. Como se a frieza e a rigidez dela tivessem dado lugar a uma fragilidade que ela não parecia acostumada. Ela tratava o animal como se estivesse diante de um parente querido, ou um amante a muito separado dela. Havia intimidade e havia saudade nos olhos cinzentos dela quando encarava a fera.

- Não atirem! – ela pediu em voz alta – Não a machuquem, por favor!

Aegon se aproximou dela com passos cuidadosos, contrariando seu bom senso e os gritos de seus soldados que imploravam para que ele se afastasse da fera. Ele não desviou os olhos dos olhos de Visenya. Ela era poderosa quanto era frágil. Aqueles olhos o assustavam e fascinavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Ninguém! – ela respondeu da mesma maneira que sempre respondia. Ela se distanciou do animal, caminhando na direção dele. – Por favor, não a machuque! – a voz era frágil como os pingentes de gelo que se formavam nos galhos das arvores. Ela parecia mais jovem e extremamente vulnerável diante dele.

- Eu não vou. – Aegon respondeu tão baixo que apenas ela poderia ouvi-lo – GUARDAS, CAPTUREM A FERA! – ele gritou em seguida e foi como se cordas chovessem sobre o animal, rápido de mais para que Nymeria reagisse a tempo.

- NÃO! – Visenya gritou tentando correr em direção à loba gigante que uivava e rosnava, enquanto tentava se livrar das cordas, mas era inútil – NÃO FAÇAM ISSO!

- Amarrem o animal e o coloque próximo aos cães! – Aegon determinou.

- Não pode fazer isso com ela! – Visenya exclamou e por uma fração de segundos ele jurou ter visto lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela, mas tão logo essa ideia lhe veio a mente, tão logo ela se foi.

- Guardas, façam o favor de levar a prisioneira de volta para minha tenda e façam com que ela permaneça lá desta vez. – Aegon ordenou sem desviar os olhos dela e no instante seguinte a garota estava sendo arrastada pelo acampamento por dois soldados cobertos em armaduras, resistindo quase tanto quanto a lobo gigante.

Aegon ficou a céu aberto, observando o esforço dos homens para conter a besta. O animal eram impossivelmente forte, mas acabou cedendo. Arrastaram a fera para longe do centro do acampamento e amarraram-no a uma arvore de tronco largo e nodoso.

A besta o encarava com seus olhos cor de âmbar e rosnava furiosa para ele. Logo trouxeram correntes para garantir que ela permaneceria ali, já que as cordas eram frágeis de mais para manter um animal daquele tamanho preso por muito tempo.

- Aposto como sabe quem ela é. – Aegon disse encarando a fera, como se esperasse uma resposta – Sabe muito mais sobre ela do que eu jamais saberei, não é mesmo? - o animal continuava rosnando – Vocês são parecidas. Nymeria e Visenya, duas rainhas guerreiras. Vamos esperar que com você por perto, minha pequena Visenya decida ser mais cooperativa comigo.

A loba uivou para a lua, num lamento agudo. Outros lobos uivaram, apenas aqueles que conseguiram fugir a tempo.

- Eu não vou machucá-la, Nymeria. – Aegon disse – Você é rara de mais pra ser tratada como um cão sarnento, assim como sua dona. Vou cuidar dela também.

O rei deu as costas ao animal acorrentado e voltou para sua tenda com passos firmes. Os guardas olharam para seu soberano como se tentassem alertá-lo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ela estaria furiosa. Precisou se lembrar algumas vezes de que ela não era uma convidada, de que não merecia a gentileza dele. Aquela garota havia atentado contra a vida dele e deveria ter sido executada por alta traição e tentativa de regicídio.

Ela estava de pé, ainda acorrentada. Caminhava de um lado para outro como um bicho enjaulado. A raiva a tornava mais bonita, mas ele tentava manter em sua mente a noção de que tão logo ele abaixasse a guarda ela tentaria atacá-lo outra vez. Ela era uma loba também.

- Não podia fazer aquilo. – ela disse com a voz áspera.

- Como você bem disse uma vez, eu sou o rei e posso fazer o que eu quiser. – ele disse severo – É um animal perigoso de mais para ficar solto no meio do acampamento de guerra.

- Que a colocasse na cela ao meu lado então. – Visenya respondeu de forma impertinente – Ela não nasceu para viver acorrentada!

- Suponho que nunca a acorrentou, ou usou uma coleira. – ele disse encarando-a com olhos espertos – Um animal de estimação bem incomum o seu.

- Não é... – ela tentou negar mais Aegon a interrompeu.

- Não é sua? – ele questionou arqueando a sobrancelha – Eu ouvi dizer que um Homem Sem Rosto deve abrir mão de tudo aquilo que possui para fazer parte da ordem. Você não se livrou da espada e agora me aparece com um lobo gigante como animal de estimação. Imagino que não tenha completado o treinamento. Quem a mandou deve me achar realmente incompetente. – ele se aproximou dela com passos firmes e olhos focados – Eu ainda não sei quem é você, mas não estou longe de descobrir.

- E que diferença faz saber quem eu sou? – ela o encarou em tom de desafio.

- Provavelmente nenhuma, mas talvez isso me ajude a entendê-la. – ele respondeu tocando o rosto dela – Não sou dado a me interessar por uma mulher tão facilmente, mas eu tenho que admitir que algo em você me fascina. Talvez seja o perigo, talvez seja o mistério, talvez seja apenas sua ousadia e inconveniência. – a mão dele pousou atrás da nuca dela e com firmeza a trouxe pra perto até que estivessem a milímetros de distância um do outro – Como seu lobo, você é rara de mais para ser tratada como uma vadia qualquer. Eu não peço muito, Visenya. Desista dessa ideia ridícula de me matar e aceite que eu posso ser a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu na vida.

_**Nota da autora: E a Nymeria chega fazendo o maior estrago no acampamento, mas Aegon não é tão bonzinho ao ponto de deixar uma loba gigante correndo solta por ai e agora tanto ela quanto nossa querida Arya estão devidamente acorrentadas. E olha como esse cabra é sexy XD. Jon, acho bom vc começar a agir, pq eu estou começando a pender pro lado do inimigo XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonhos de Lobo e Dragão**_

Acordou com o coração batendo na garganta e com o corpo banhado em suor frio. Fantasma estava a poucos metros de distância dele, alerta e inquieto, enquanto zanzava dentro do quarto. Do lado de fora do quarto, o castelo inteiro dormia, mas ele sentia seu sangue quente e acelerado de mais para conseguir recuperar o sono.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o jarro servir um pouco de vinho. Sua cabeça ameaçava doer e ele daria muita coisa para estar próximo da Bran agora. Talvez o irmão soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer. Talvez lhe dissesse que não estava louco.

Os sonhos de lobo haviam parado por quase três anos desde que ele abriu os olhos para uma outra vida. As adagas na noite rasgaram sua carne e fizeram seu sangue jorrar e com isso ele despertou para algo novo, poderoso e assustador. Agora o encaravam como uma assombração, um demônio e um deus. Jon Snow havia renascido das cinzas e agora os que haviam tramado contra ele estava mortos e queimados.

Aquele novo sonho era diferente. Era mais real do que os anteriores. Ele estava dentro de Fantasma, corria desesperadamente, corria para alcançar alguma coisa importante, mas não sabia o que era. Primos, aqueles comuns, pequenos de mais para representar alguma ameaça a ele, uivavam ao seu redor tentando alertá-lo para algo enorme e assustador.

Ele correu o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam, tentando ignorar a confusão de sons. Seu nariz aguçado detectou o cheiro de fumaça. Seus olhos avistaram numa clareira em chamas e um uivo mais agudo e familiar lhe chamou a atenção. Chegando a clareira ele pode ver através dos olhos de Fantasma as asas verdes escamosas que se erguiam majestosamente e as labaredas que saiam por entre as presas da criatura monstruosa.

O dragão sobrevoava o lugar, preparando-se para atacar seu alvo. A calda chicoteava ameaçadora, sua boca aberta, pronta para devorar o que quer que estivesse no chão. Foi quando ele a avistou.

Ela não havia mudado muito, era apenas mais temperamental do que foi no passado. Pelo cinza claro, olhos cor de âmbar e presas afiadas. Sua irmã era feroz e destemida, estava acostumada a dar as ordens em sua própria matilha e quase se esqueceu que seu lugar não era entre os primos menores. Eles dividiam o mesmo cheiro e o mesmo sangue, ele a protegeria nem que morresse tentando.

As asas verde esmeralda se fechavam ao redor dela, as garras do dragão tentavam alcançá-la, mas ela era rápida. Ela rosnava, corria, tentava se esquivar a todo custo e o dragão perdia a paciência. Um sopro quente e havia um circulo de fogo ao redor dela. Um circulo que lobo nenhum poderia ultrapassar. Se quisesse chegar até ela teria de ser algo além de um lobo.

E como se o corpo do animal não fosse o bastante para contê-lo, Jon viu a pele e o pelo branco sendo rasgados por garras negras. Um rugido feroz lhe escapou pela boca e logo ele pode ver suas próprias asas negras e escamosas se erguendo ameaçadoras. Duas batidas e ele estava diante de seu irmão de escamas verdes, suas presas tentando alcançar o pescoço e seu sopro quente tentava atingi-lo.

Sua irmã lobo chorava logo abaixo dele, sem saber para que lado se virar em meio de tanto fogo e de dragões que dançavam no céu acima da cabeça dela. Ela tinha medo. Ela parecia um filhote diante do tamanho dele e de seu irmão verde. Ela não tinha para onde fugir. Não importa quem ganhasse a briga, ela seria devorada de um jeito ou de outro.

Foi um sonho perturbador. Foi como despertar após aqueles dias vividos entre a vida e a morte, quando ele despertou muito mais consciente de sua força. Foi como saltar nas costas da fera pela primeira vez e sobrevoar o vasto horizonte congelado, testando o poder daquelas asas e esquecendo o que era sentir frio. Não havia mais frio nele. Era capaz de andar pelo Punho dos Primeiros Homens nu e não sentir frio.

Não sabia dizer como o dragão havia chegado à Muralha, mas Daenerys Targaryen estava certa de que a besta lhe pertencia. A princesa queria seu filho de volta e Jon ficaria satisfeito em atender ao pedido real, se Drogon não parecesse tão arredio e selvagem.

Ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar do dragão negro de olhos vermelhos. Fantasma era o único ser vivo na Muralha que parecia indiferente e quase confortável na presença da fera. Ninguém sabia dizer como lidariam com aquele problema gigantesco, mas Jon ao menos sabia qual era a sensação de cavalgar aquele animal estupendo.

Chegou a pensar em montá-lo outra vez só para ter certeza de que aquilo não havia sido um delírio, mas não queria atrair mais atenção para si, ou mais problemas com a coroa. Desde a morte misteriosa de Stannis Baratheon, o Lorde Comandante estava determinado a não ter nenhum rei na Muralha e o mais próximo disso que tolerava era a presença de Mance Rayder.

Rumores diziam que Aegon Targaryen logo cairia sobre o que restava do exército Tyrell e Lannister. O rei dragão marchava sem Rhaegon, disposto a provar que poderia conquistar o que quisesse, mesmo sem o auxilio da besta. Era um esforço louvável e tão logo o serviço estivesse feito, ele viraria seus olhos para as Terras do Rio, o Vale e o Norte.

Três dos sete reinos permaneciam silentes quanto à pretensão daquele rei misterioso, que já governava há três anos. Bran havia voltado para seu lugar em Winterfell, onde ainda era chamado de Rei do Norte e Rickon estava com ele. Haviam insistido tanto para que Jon fizesse o impossível e voltasse com eles, mas o Lorde Comandante permaneceu onde estava, mesmo que Bran afirmasse que aquele não era o lugar dele.

Jon não pertencia a lugar nenhum. O serviço à Patrulha durava uma vida e ele havia morrido e voltado do mundo dos mortos para contar a história, após seus colegas dizerem as palavras que o libertavam. _"E agora sua vigília terminou."_ Não era mais um patrulheiro, não era nem mesmo um Lorde Comandante, mas graças ao dragão que aterrissou no Norte assim que Jon voltou à vida e ao número assombroso de selvagens que o venerava depois deste episódio, ninguém tinha coragem de colocá-lo pra fora.

Bran afirmava que sempre haveria um lugar para ele em Winterfell, onde ele seria chamado de Jon Stark graças ao último desejo de Robb e se quisesse poderia ter a coroa dos Reis do Inverno, a qual o irmão mais novo não desejava de forma alguma. Não era segredo que Bran estava louco para que alguém experiente em comando e batalha tomasse conta do Norte e ainda mais evidente que Jon acabaria cedendo quando uma ameaça real se aproximasse.

No momento, Aegon não era uma ameaça, mas não podia ter certeza do dia de amanhã.

Nunca havia sonhado com dragões antes e a sensação foi apavorante e poderosa ao mesmo tempo, mas não eram os dragões que o preocupavam tanto no sonho. Fantasma reconheceria Nymeria em qualquer lugar, assim como Jon reconheceria Arya.

Antes de voltar à Winterfell, Bran havia lhe explicado como os lobos eram parte deles e eles eram parte dos lobos. Uma conexão tão forte que Bran conseguia entrar no corpo de Verão e ver, correr e cheirar através dos instintos do animal. Era o que ele fazia quando sonhava que estava dentro de Fantasma? Era o que acontecia com Arya e Nymeria? Se isso era verdade...

Se isso era verdade, ela estava viva e em apuros. Ela uivava pedindo ajuda, enquanto tentava afastar uma ameaça com a qual não conseguiria lidar sozinha. Aquela era sua última esperança de revê-la. A última esperança de que ela não havia se perdido para sempre. Se Arya estava viva, ele a encontraria. Se precisava de ajuda, ele iria a seu socorro, com armas, lobos, ou...Dragões.

Logo amanheceria e pela primeira vez em cinco anos, Jon não queria ver outro dia nascer e morrer na Muralha. Bran estava certo, aquele não era o seu lugar. Não havia mais propósito em permanecer ali.

Ele se abaixou junto de Fantasma e acariciou o animal enquanto o encarava nos olhos.

- Vamos voltar pra casa. – ele disse para o lobo gigante – Se nossos sonhos estão certos, nós precisamos voltar pra Winterfell e nos preparar. Elas vão precisar de nossa ajuda.

Ouviu o som poderoso de um rugido. A fera do lado de fora estava inquieta, ou talvez estivesse pressentindo o que estava para acontecer. Drogon era a reencarnação da magia no mundo. Se sonhos de lobo podiam ser reais, ninguém podia negar que talvez aquela fera soubesse o que se passava ao seu redor.

- Talvez possa dar certo. – Jon disse encarando o lobo novamente – Ele estava no sonho também.

Quando o castelo despertou, Jon deu as ordens necessárias para preparar sua partida. Sam Tarly veio ao seu encontro, com seus passos curtos e rosto afogueado, carregando um livro pesado de baixo do braço.

Jon encarou o amigo com um olhar suspeito. O dia estava muito frio e Sam tinha problemas em se movimentar pelo terreno, ainda mais com o menino de Gilly correndo atrás dele o tempo todo. Não era o pai da criança, mas o menino acabou ficando parecido com Sam, com suas pernas curtinhas e rosto redondo.

- O que é isso? – Jon perguntou apontando para o livro.

- Vai precisar disso. – Sam disse entregando o livro a ele – Eu não queria vê-lo partir, mas acho que...Acho que vai ser melhor assim. O dragão não pode ficar, ele poderia decidir que a Muralha é um bom lugar para praticar tiro ao alvo e logo todo gelo derreteria. Você é o único que consegue se aproximar dele sem ser atacado diretamente. Talvez o livro o ajude.

- E que livro é este? – Jon perguntou enquanto folheava as páginas. Sam estufou o peito orgulhoso.

- Eu o copiei de um exemplar muito velho que maester Aemon guardava a sete chaves. – ele disse orgulhoso de seu trabalho – Eu o traduzi do alto valyriano para o idioma comum, mas os comandos continuam na língua original. É um exemplar raro, um relato de como os primeiros dragões foram treinados para aceitar um cavaleiro e obedecer comandos. Pode ser...Pode ser que o ajude.

- Não posso levar isso daqui. Pertence à Patrulha da Noite. – Jon respondeu imediatamente – Seria roubo!

- Eu fiz duas cópias e nós ainda temos o original aqui. – Sam disse – Eu sabia que ia precisar disso cedo ou tarde. Deixe o livro na biblioteca de Winterfell, mesmo que não seja de grande ajuda, Bran pode gostar das histórias que tem ai.

- Obrigado, Sam. Obrigado por tudo. – Jon disse sério antes de abraçar o amigo com força – Se um dia precisar, se algum dia algo acontecer aqui e a Muralha não for mais segura para você, ou para Gilly, vocês sempre terão um lugar em Winterfell.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta por aqui. – Sam disse tentando conter o choro – Que os deuses sejam bons e o ajudem.

- Adeus, irmão. – Jon disse antes de se afastar – Até qualquer dia.

Dito isso ele e Fantasma caminharam até atravessarem o portão para além da Muralha. Selvagens transitavam de um lado pro outro cuidando de suas tarefas diárias, crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, mulheres ordenhavam cabras e cuidavam da comida. Homens se organizavam em grupos pequenos para caçar.

Não demorou muito para que Jon tivesse atravessado todo acampamento. Ele alcançou o pequeno monte branco, onde a fera monstruosa zanzava de um lado para o outro, abrindo as asas e chicoteando o rabo. Drogon estava agitado de mais nos últimos dias. As grandes correntes que o prendiam pelas patas pareciam frágeis de mais para conseguirem conter um dragão daquele tamanho, o que fazia Jon pensar que a única coisa que o mantinha quieto era sua própria vontade.

O dragão se aquietou quando Jon se aproximou dele. Fantasma estava logo atrás e encarava o dragão, como se entendesse algo que não era compreensível aos olhos humanos. Jon jogou a sacola sobre os ombros e respirou fundo antes de se aproximar da besta, mas antes que conseguisse, ouviu o som de passos.

Mance Rayder o encarava com suspeita. O Rei Além da Muralha nunca superaria a traição de Jon, ou o fato de que o Lorde Comandante havia mantido seu filho recém nascido como refém, mas havia entre eles um respeito profundo. Alguns selvagens diziam que Jon deveria ser o novo Rei Além da Muralha e com um dragão do lado, ele desconfiava que até Mance Rayder começava a pensar da mesma maneira.

- Não sei se a morte o tornou mais corajoso, ou se derreteu seus miolos de vez. – Mance disse – Montar esse animal é suicídio, Snow.

- Não é como se eu não soubesse o que há do outro lado. – Jon disse desanimado – Eu não posso mais ficar aqui e também não posso deixar o dragão aqui, quanto é claro que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele decida atacar selvagens ao invés de tolerá-los. Não posso colocá-los em risco.

- Ainda não sei se gosto de você, ou se quero enfiar uma faca na sua barriga, mas eu tenho que admitir que você é bem decente pra um corvo. – Mance disse sem um pingo de humor – Vai voltar para Winterfell?

- Sim. – Jon respondeu.

- Por que agora? – Mance se aproximou de mais e a fera abriu a boca e fumaça escapou de suas narinas.

- Eu protelei por tempo de mais. – Jon responde dando as costas ao dragão – Mas acho que posso dizer que tive um sinal esta noite.

- Um daqueles malditos sonhos. – Mance concluiu – Sonhos podem ser apenas sonhos, Snow.

- Não este. – Jon respondeu desanimado – Ela está viva, Rayder. Eu vi.

- Ou talvez isso seja o que você quer acreditar. – Mance respondeu – Cinco anos sem um sinal de vida dela a não ser pela impostora. Sua irmã está morta e quanto mais cedo se conformar com isso, mais cedo poderá seguir em frente. – Jon negou com a cabeça.

- Eu vi Nymeria, a loba dela. – Jon disse – Era da mesma ninhada que Fantasma. Cinza claro, com olhos cor de âmbar. Temperamental como a dona. Estava em apuros, precisava de ajuda. Eu sei...Não tente entender isso, mas eu posso sentir que ela está viva e com problemas. Eu vou até Bran. De todas as pessoas do mundo, meu irmão saberá interpretar isso, ou ao menos me dar uma noção do que está por vir.

- E ainda que ela esteja morta, você nunca vai deixa-la descansar em paz. – Mance abaixou a cabeça – Sua irmã é seu fantasma pessoal, assombrando sua mente dia e noite.

- Eu tenho que acreditar nisso. – Jon respondeu por fim – De todos aqueles que perdi...Arya era a que eu mais gostava, a que eu nunca consegui esquecer. Perder Robb e meu pai foi difícil, mas perder ela...Eu não...Não sei se estou preparado pra isso.

- Então vá para Winterfell e procure por ela até o fim dos seus dias. – Mance respondeu por fim – Talvez morra pelo caminho e acabe encontrando essa garota do outro lado.

- O que vai ser de você, meu amigo? – Jon perguntou encarando Mance.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui com o meu menino. – Mance respondeu – Mas vou mandar um grupo de vinte homens, bons guerreiros, para seguir seu caminho por terra. É justo que tenha uma boa comitiva quando se encontrar com seu irmão e eu quero que o Rei no Norte se lembre de que nós existimos e queremos negociar uma existência pacífica.

- Eu o agradeço por isso. – Jon concordou com um aceno – Fale com Sam e ele cuidará de tudo.

- Se por um acaso eu estiver errado e você acabar encontrando essa sua irmã, se precisar de alguém esperto e traiçoeiro para tirá-la de algum lugar, mande um corvo e eu providenciarei aquilo que precisa. – Mande disse estendendo o braço ao rapaz – Boa viagem e boa sorte com esse monstrengo.

- Obrigado, Mance. – Jon retribuiu a gentileza.

Ele se agachou ao lado do lobo albino e o encarou nos olhos. Acariciou suas orelhas e recebeu uma lambida em resposta.

- Siga os selvagens. Eu o encontrarei em Winterfell dentro de alguns dias. – ele disse para o lobo.

Jon se virou para encarar o dragão. Há quase um ano atrás conseguiram selar a fera, na esperança de que um dia alguém conseguisse montá-la. Era hora de testar a montaria e ver em quanto tempo ele poderia alcançar Winterfell, ou morrer tentando.

O dragão o encarava com seus olhos vermelhos. Ele deitou-se sobre o monte de neve, fumaça saindo se suas narinas. Jon se aproximou com passos cuidadosos e jogou a sacola sobre a sela. O monstro não se mexeu. Num salto preciso ele tomou impulso e conseguiu subir nas costas do animal. Tomou as rédeas improvisadas e bateu com os calcanhares na lateral do corpo escamoso.

O coração acelerado, o sangue correndo quente em suas veias, a adrenalina turvando sua percepção do mundo e enchendo-o de euforia. Alguns bateres de asa e ele estava sobrevoando a Muralha, cavalgando um dragão, como Aegon, O Conquistador fez há séculos atrás.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, eu decidi explorar um pouco o lado fantástico de ASOIAF nessa fic e ver no que dá. Jon tendo sonhos de lobo e após seu retorno da morte ele está mudado. Drogon aceita a presença dele melhor do que de qualquer outra pessoa e mais do que isso, aceita ele como cavaleiro. E esse negócio do Jon ter sido liberado dos votos da Patrulha foi um insite do tamanho do mundo que eu tive em um momento aleatório. Se ele morreu, ele cumpriu o dever dele com a Patrulha da Noite e seus votos perdem a validade, não é culpa dele que a morte não tenha sido definitiva XD. Não saiam por ai falando dessa teoria em fóruns (vai que eu descobri o plano secreto do G.R.R.M. e ele fica fulo e decide mudar tudo?). Então, isso foi só um palpite meu, se acontecer mesmo vou ficar morta de feliz, se não...Bem, eu vou amar os próximos livros de qualquer jeito. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cão que Ladra**_

Ela achou que a esta altura Aegon já teria se cansado dela. Não era ingênua ao ponto de pensar que poderia se esquivar das investidas de um rei para sempre, mas até aquele momento ele não havia feito nada além de lhe roubar um beijo.

Podia ver o interesse e o desejo queimando no fundo dos olhos violeta dele. O rei não foi relapso ao ponto de mandar soltá-la, mas ela passava muito mais tempo na tenda dele, do que em uma cela coberta, para onde era mandada apenas quando metade do acampamento estava adormecido.

Os homens não se atreviam a falar nada na presença dele, mas ela ouvia bem os sussurros. Diziam que ele não era capaz de tomar uma mulher, que era impotente, ou que preferia outro tipo de parceiro de cama, um com mais pelos e um peito largo e plano, como Renly Baratheon. Eram comentários ridículos, disso ela tinha certeza, mas eventualmente ele ouviria aqueles comentários e então provaria para todos que podia sim ter uma mulher em sua cama.

Quando isso acontecesse, ela ainda estaria acorrentada, desarmada e vulnerável diante dele, o que significava dizer que Aegon não teria qualquer problema em fazer o serviço, a não ser, talvez, por sua consciência.

Targaryens não tinham esse tipo de sentimento. Ela tentou se convencer disso. O pai dele havia sequestrado e estuprado Lyanna Stark, o que acabou por matá-la eventualmente. O que ocorreu de fato na Tower of Joy nunca ficou muito claro, só sabia que a mulher havia sido retirada de lá já morta e seu corpo foi levado para o Norte.

Sua única chance era escapar antes que ele tivesse a chance de tocá-la. Precisava fazer isso quando todos estivessem distraídos com a batalha. Não demoraria muito para que o confronto acontecesse. Era uma questão de dias.

O acampamento ficaria praticamente deserto, ela roubaria as chaves de alguém e se livraria das algemas e enquanto os soldados lutavam ela abriria a jaula de Nymeria e roubaria um cavalo, para que juntas elas pudessem fugir em direção ao Norte. Tudo o que ela precisava era esperar e resistir às investidas do rei por mais alguns dias. Se nada desse certo e ela acabasse na cama dele, talvez encontrasse o mesmo destino de Lyanna Stark, ou talvez vivesse para matá-lo no futuro.

Com a aproximação da batalha, Aegon passava a maior parte do tempo reunido com o conselho de guerra. Os Martell eram os principais aliados dele nesta empreitada, enquanto Ponta Tempestade o seguia por conveniência, já que Shreene Baratheon era uma mulher solteira, de saúde frágil e que não tinha uma mente boa para guerra. Seus conselheiros levaram-na a apoiar os Targaryen e agora o comando das tropas das Terras da Tempestade estava nas mãos de lordes menores, enquanto aguardavam o dia em que a menina Baratheon conseguiria um marido para tomar conta de tudo. Esse dia não estava nem perto de chegar.

Ele só aparecia na tenda no início da noite, o que não queria dizer que ela tinha uma chance de escapar. Havia sempre três ou quatro guardas do lado de fora da tenda e todas as vezes que ela tentou fugir, um deles a agarrou antes que ela conseguisse dar dez passos.

Quando o rei era informado destas tentativas, ele se limitava a rir um riso abafado, o que a deixava ainda mais furiosa com ele. Então ele acariciava o rosto dela e dizia o quanto admirava aquela determinação.

Aegon nunca desistia da ideia de tentar arrancar dela seu nome verdadeiro. Nunca chegou a ameaçá-la fisicamente, ou ser mais ríspido, mas a pergunta era repetida diariamente como se fosse um mantra. _Que é você? Quem é você? Que é você?_ A resposta era sempre a mesma. Ela era Ninguém.

Ele se irritava e então dizia firme para ela. _"Você não é Ninguém e, até que me dê um nome, será a minha pequena Visenya." _Era o único nome que ele usava para se dirigir a ela. Logo todo acampamento se referia a ela daquela maneira, quando não usavam o termo "vadia do rei".

Já era noite quando ele voltou para a tenda. Usava roupas quentes e bonitas de baixo da placa de peito e das ombreiras, feitos de aço negro e com o dragão cravejado de rubis sobre o peito. A espada, Blackfire, estava presa a cintura dele. Em sua cabeça a coroa feita apenas de um fino aro de aço valyriano, também cravejado de rubis, enquanto o cabelo platinado lhe caia sobre os olhos violeta. Não podia negar que ele era bonito, talvez o homem mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

Ele parecia cansado. Serviu-se de vinho e sentou-se a mesa. Fez sinal para que ela se sentasse também. Ela obedeceu sem dizer uma palavra. Havia mapas abertos sobre a mesa e Aegon ficou em silêncio, apenas estudando as imagens e repassando o plano mentalmente.

- Nós os enfrentaremos em campo aberto amanhã. – ele disse sério – Você ficará aqui, nesta tenda, e haverá uma pequena guarda para protegê-la, junto com os objetos de valor que temos. – aquilo atrapalharia e muito os planos dela.

- Devo me sentir parte do tesouro, eu suponho? Talvez uma peça da mobília? – ela resmungou e ele sorriu para ela um sorriso bonito.

- Achei que estivesse claro que você é o meu pequeno tesouro. – ele disse – Alguns homens gostam de obras de arte, alguns de joias, alguns de armas, eu a acho muito mais útil e interessante do que qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Ela abaixou os olhos para encarar os mapas e tentou lutar contra a sensação de constrangimento que sentia todas as vezes que ele a ficava encarando daquela maneira. Os olhos de Aegon eram sempre intensos, não importava a ocasião.

- Eu a constrangi, minha senhora? – ele perguntou num tom grave e ela sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias quando ele colocou sua mão sobre a mão dela. Ele tinha dedos longos e bem feitos. Havia alguns calos ásperos na palma da mão provocados pelo uso de armas, mas no geral elas eram macias. – O que é isso? – ele disse olhando-a ainda mais atentamente – Seria um milagre? Minha pequena Visenya está corada como uma donzela.

- Não seja tão insuportável! – ela revidou indignada com os comentários dele.

- E ai está ela outra vez. Mais rígida e afiada do que aço valyriano. – ele disse com um riso amargo – Um dia vai me enlouquecer, sabia?

- Toda vez que um Targaryen nasce os deuses jogam uma moeda. Loucura ou grandeza. – ela disse em resposta. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até ficar atrás dela.

Seus dedos tocaram as pontas do cabelo dela e depois roçaram contra o pescoço descoberto, fazendo os pelos da nuca dela arrepiarem. Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar suspensa por alguns segundos e seu coração acelerar.

- E o que eu sou? – ele perguntou com a voz grave – Loucura ou grandeza?

Ela não soube responder. Não conhecia aquele homem ao ponto de dizer se ele era tão louco quanto o avô, ou se tinha a lendária conduta de Rhaegar, ou Aemon, ou Baelor. Ela não conhecia o rei Aegon Targaryen. Conhecia um rapaz com um grande fardo sobre os ombros e que tinha prazer em provocá-la. Até aquele momento ele não tinha feito nada contra ela, a não ser acorrentá-las, mas pra isso ele tinha uma boa razão.

- Eu a desagrado realmente, ou todo este humor ácido é apenas porque eu consegui escapar da sua adaga? – ele perguntou mais uma de suas infinitas questões. Ele era muito parecido com uma criança curiosa às vezes.

- Não sou a pessoa mais bem humorada e agradável do mundo. – ela respondeu – E você testa minha paciência.

- Assim como você testa a minha. Não me leve a mal, mas você não se importa nem um pouco com quem eu sou, ou o que eu poderia fazer por você se simplesmente me permitisse. Isso é tão fascinante, quanto é frustrante e eu descobri que não sei lidar com esses sentimentos tão bem quanto gostaria. – as mãos dele caíram sobre os ombros dela, exercendo uma pressão que era quase agradável, se ela não estivesse tão tensa – Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo. – ele disse quase num sussurro – Todos os homens temem a morte porque o outro lado é um mistério. Todo homem antes de uma batalha deseja provar, pelo que pode ser a última vez, tudo aquilo que lhe agrada, tudo aquilo que ama e quer bem. E todos os reis são homens também.

Ela sentiu o sangue correr frio em suas veias e todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos de uma vez. Aengo se inclinou sobre ela e beijou-lhe o pescoço, provocando um arrepio persistente pela espinha dela.

- Não fique tão tensa. – ele disse numa voz surpreendentemente gentil – Eu não vou forçá-la a nada. Eu gostaria, mas não vou. Talvez eu só tivesse a esperança de que pudesse se sentir mais a vontade com a ideia esta noite.

- Por que não me toma de uma vez e acaba com isso? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Por que meu pai perdeu o juízo por uma mulher como você e eu gosto de pensar que sou mais esperto do que ele. – ele disse sério ao se afastar dela – Acho que já deve ter ouvido falar no resultado disso. Lyanna Stark...Dizem que ela era linda e temperamental, como você. Minha mãe ainda me amamentava na época, minha irmã era uma criança pequena e indefesa. – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Nada disso o impediu de seguir em frente com aquela loucura. Não era só paixão, ou amor. Era...Era uma obsessão por ela e pela chance de ter mais um filho. "_O dragão tem três cabeças"._ Era o que ele dizia. Rhaenys morreu jovem de mais para ser uma das cabeças, assim como Viserys. Quantas pessoas morreram por causa de um sonho impossível? Quantas vidas foram arruinadas graças ao lendário amor de Rhaegar e Lyanna?

- Você a culpa? – ela perguntou por fim, como se sentisse medo da resposta pela primeira vez.

- Eu culpo ambos pela irresponsabilidade. – Aegon respondeu – Por terem sido tão egoístas ao ponto de ignorar as consequências de seus atos. Meu pai acima de tudo. Ele deveria saber o que meu avô faria, devia ter visto o que se passava ao seu redor e parado de pensar em profecias e canções por um minuto. E Lyanna...Que mulher infeliz. Talvez se tivesse se contentado com seu futuro como esposa de Robert Baratheon ela ainda estaria viva. Infeliz com o marido, mas com meia dúzia de filhos para servir de consolo. Ao invés disso, tudo o que ela encontrou foi morte, para si e para os de sua família. – ele disse amargo antes de lançar a ela um olhar dividido entre melancolia e raiva – Não é doce o amor, minha Visenya?

- Por esta perspectiva, me parece mais uma maldição. – ela respondeu firme.

- É por isso que eu não devo amá-la, não é mesmo? – ele disse indo até ela e acariciando seu rosto – Desejo pode ser aplacado, pode desaparecer com o tempo, mas amor...Ah minha doce Visenya, esse não acaba. Ele enfraquece mesmo as estruturas mais sólidas até que família, honra, dever, justiça e riqueza já não tem mais qualquer importância. Homens da Patrulha da Noite não podem amar, porque amor é a morte do dever. Eu não devo amá-la porque antes de homem eu sou rei e coisas são esperadas de mim. Eu devo me casar em breve, provavelmente com Arianne Martell, ou outra dama de alto nascimento. Meu dever é respeitar esta aliança e não abandonar minha esposa por outra mulher.

Ela abaixou o rosto diante da sinceridade dele. Não esperava ouvir de um rei seus pensamentos sobre dever, família, honra e acima de tudo amor. Não esperava ouvir as ideias dele sobre o pai e sobre Lyanna e por um momento ela pensou no que ele faria se soubesse a verdade. Se soubesse quem ela era.

- Devo me contentar com desejo e com necessidade. – ele disse puxando o rosto dela para cima até que seus olhos se encontrassem – Se ao menos fosse uma dama de uma boa família, acredite, eu ignoraria tudo. Os Martell teriam de se contentar com Daenerys para Quentyn, e eu faria de você minha rainha...Minha Visenya.

- Acha que eu aceitaria? – ela perguntou com a voz firme, mas por dentro seu medo aumentava.

- Não poderia recusar um rei. - ele disse sério – Sua família a entregaria nua numa bandeja. Você não teria muita escolha, apesar de que eu lamentaria saber que minha noiva estaria em minha cama por mero dever. Prefiro acreditar que no devido tempo, você acabaria gostando.

Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Ele traçou os contornos do lábio inferior dela com o dedão. A respiração dela era pesada, seu coração estava acelerado. Ele se abaixou até que os lábios dele estivessem muito próximos dos dela, até que eles estivessem colados.

Diferente da primeira vez que ele a havia beijado, Aegon estava mais preocupado em provar que poderia ser bom para ela, do que em satisfazer seus desejos. Ela tentou se afastar dele, empurrando-o com as mãos acorrentadas, mas ele continuava a beijá-la.

Eventualmente ela cedeu e permitiu que ele explorasse a boca dela livremente. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo momento. Não era tão ruim e Aegon sabia como ser persuasivo e atencioso a cada mínimo sinal de que ela estava apreciando o beijo.

- Uma palavra... – ele disse contra os lábios dela – Um sim. É tudo o que eu quero.

Ela não disse nada. A boca dele continuava clamando a dela sem qualquer piedade ou misericórdia. Aegon a levantou de sua cadeira e a puxou pela cintura de encontro ao corpo dele. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se deveria se conformar com a situação e apenas ceder ao pedido dele, ou se deveria afastá-lo o mais rápido possível.

O problema seria o dia seguinte. Uma vez que ela desistisse de resistir a ele, ela não poderia deixá-lo tão cedo. A segurança ao redor dela seria aumentada e suas chances de escapar seriam ainda mais reduzidas. Se ela desistisse daria a ele tempo para descobrir quem ela era, de onde vinha e a quais famílias estava ligada por sangue. Isso seria sua sentença condenatória.

A boca dele beijou o rosto dela por inteiro, suas mãos eram imperativas e por um segundo ela chegou a pensar que ele rasgaria as roupas que ela usava. Aegon beijou a linha do pescoço, provocando sensações confusas de ansiedade, expectativa e pânico. As correntes que a prendiam tornavam suas chances de defesa mínimas.

- Minha Visenya... – ele dizia em voz rouca, obscurecida pelo desejo – Minha pequena Visenya.

- Eu não sou. – ela respondeu firme, enquanto colocava suas mãos entre o corpo dela e do dele, empurrando-o com toda força que tinha – Eu não sou Visenya e não sou sua!

Foi quando Aegon se afastou dela. Ele a encarou com raiva, frustração e entendimento. O rei estava uma bagunça completa. Cabelos desarrumados, rosto afogueado, lábios inchados. Ela deu dois passos para trás, esperando por uma reação explosiva da parte dele, mas tudo o que Aegon fez foi passar as mãos pelo cabelo, como se tentasse conter seus sentimentos contraditórios.

- É melhor que volte pra sua cela. – ele disse com a respiração pesada – Eu não vou parar uma segunda vez.

Ela virou as costas para ele sem dizer uma palavra e caminhou até a saída da tenda, mas antes que pudesse colocar um pé pra fora, ele a chamou outra vez. Ela se deteve, mas não virou para encará-lo.

- Acho que sabe disso. – ele disse ainda com a respiração irregular – Eu não vou me segurar pra sempre e seu tempo está se esgotando. Eu não vou desistir, Visenya.

Ela não respondeu. Respirou fundo e saiu da tenda o quanto antes. Ela sabia. Se ele voltasse vivo da batalha ela estaria a um passo de cair na cama dele ou ser arrastada até o leito, não que qualquer uma das opções servisse aos interesses dela. Naquela noite ela rezaria para que Aegon não voltasse vivo e que no dia seguinte ela pudesse correr em direção ao Norte.

Na manhã seguinte ela foi retirada da cela nas primeiras horas da manhã e levada a tenda do rei novamente. Aegon havia acabado de se vestir e estava coberto de aço negro dos pés a cabeça. Ela tinha que admitir que era uma visão imponente e quase assustadora. Ele lançou a ela um olhar satisfeito e antes de deixar o acampamento para ir em direção à batalha ele a beijou mais uma vez, diante de seus soldados e lordes maiores. A cena só não era mais constrangedora porque o contrato de casamento com Arianne Martell ainda não havia sido assinado.

- Um favor roubado ainda é um favor. – ele disse a ela – Não perca suas orações rezando pela minha morte. Eu tenho uma razão para lutar, eu tenho um objetivo. Vou voltar pra você antes do fim do dia.

Ela não respondeu nada e o rei deixou a tenda, junto com seus comandantes, rumo ao campo de batalha. Ele gritava ordens, lordes de alto nascimento subiam em seus cavalos e reagrupavam seus homens, para dar início a formação. Ela ficou parada junto a entrada da tenda, apenas observado a movimentação caótica.

Seis guardas estavam parados do lado de fora, cercando a tenda. Nenhum deles se preocupava a dirigir uma única palavra a ela. Ela voltou para dentro e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, sem saber o que fazer, ou como sair dali. Se tentasse fugir uma única vez e fosse pega, eles a acorrentariam à cama.

As horas se passaram enquanto ela tentava encontra uma brecha para escapar. Não havia nenhuma chave por perto, ou algo que ela pudesse usar para quebrar o fecho das algemas. O tempo estava se esgotando e ela estava tão próxima de encontrar uma forma de sair dali, quanto esteve de cortar a garganta dele nos últimos dias. Talvez aquele fosse um bom momento pra começar a se conformar.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas devia ser mais de meio dia quando as trombetas soaram pelo acampamento e os tambores rufavam anunciando o retorno dos homens. Era o som da vitória e para ela era o som da condenação.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da tenda e avistou a quantidade de homens que gritavam e urravam em comemoração. Não foi difícil enxergar a figura distinta do rei entre os demais. Ele estava com o rosto sujo de lama seca, pólvora e sangue. Seu cabelo platinado tinha respingos vermelhos e a julgar pela aparência feroz dele, poderia dizer que havia lutado como um demônio em campo de batalha.

Mais prisioneiros foram trazidos e ela deixou a tenda para ver se reconhecia alguém. Duvidava que algum ser vivo nos Sete Reinos a reconhecesse agora, a não ser por seus irmãos. Não havia perigo. A garota de dez anos, nascida numa importante família do Norte, que era mais do que apenas um pouco rebelde, havia morrido há muito tempo e agora restava apenas Ninguém.

Aegon desmontou do cavalo e caminhou até ela com passos firmes. Ele a puxou pela cintura conduzindo até o centro de toda agitação. Por um momento ela achou que ele fosse beija-la outra vez, mas ao invés disso Aegon a conduziu para onde os prisioneiros de guerra estavam sendo levados.

- Quero que veja seus companheiros de cárcere. – ele disse sério.

Havia lordes e cavaleiros de alto nascimento de quase todas as casas proeminentes que serviam à casa Tyrell. Lorde Tarly estava ferido gravemente na perna e esbravejava a plenos pulmões. Um dos rapazes Tyrell havia sido abatido, mas ninguém sabia dizer se era Garlan ou Loras. A julgar pela quantidade de prisioneiros abastados, ela podia jurar que os resgates pagariam pela maior parte da campanha, ou até mesmo serviriam para quitar a dívida com o Banco de Ferro.

- Alguns dos homens mais ricos do reino estão aqui. – ele disse orgulhoso – Inclusive Kevan Lannister e outros tantos Lannisters.

- Uma bela caçada, ao que parece. – ela disse sem ânimo.

- Acredito que não haverá espaço pra você numa cela. – ele disse satisfeito. Ela teria retrucado a altura se não tivesse tido sua atenção desviada por um grupo de soldados que arrastava um prisioneiro particularmente grande.

Ela reconheceria aquele rosto até no inferno. A queimadura que deformava metade da face, o cabelo ralo e longo, o corpo gigantesco, mas nada comparado ao que o irmão dele foi. Sandor Clegane continuava o mesmo. Um cão de caça que merecia estar no quinto dos infernos há muito tempo.

Ela desviou o rosto na esperança de que ele não a reconhecesse, mas Aegon a forçou a olhá-lo diretamente.

- Para este não haverá misericórdia. – ele disse sério – Gregor está morto, mas eu não me esqueci do que os Clegane fizeram à minha família durante o saque de Porto Real.

Foi quando os olhos de Sandor caíram sobre ela e um arrepio passou por sua espinha. O Cão de Caça lançou a ela um sorriso quase incrédulo e debochado.

- Não adianta abaixar o rosto, eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – Sando disse e Aegon o encarou imediatamente, com notável interesse – Você é mais difícil de matar do que eu imaginava, Loba! Mas eu preferia ver sua irmã, do que você antes de morrer. – ela não precisava ser muito inteligente pra saber que aquela era a voz que proferia sua condenação. Deveria ter matado Sando Clegane quando teve a chance anos atrás.

_**Nota da autora: Eu juro que tem horas que me odeio por fazer um personagem ficar tão foda ao ponto de me deixar na dúvida quanto ao rumo que eu darei pra história. Então, Aegon, pare de me seduzir, pra que esse triângulo que eu tanto quero aconteça! E sim, capítulo que vem haverá mais do nosso querido Cão de Caça. Sinto que ouvirei pedidos de SanSan em 3, 2, 1...**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A verdade sobre os lobos**_

O rei ordenou que Visenya fosse levada de volta a tenda e fosse mantida lá até que ele retornasse. Ela resistiu mais do que o normal para obedecer, mas não chegou a dar um escândalo, ou tentar qualquer manobra suicida. Só podia significar que ele estava no caminho certo para descobrir quem ela era.

Sandor Clegane foi levado para uma cela mais isolada do que a dos outros prisioneiros. Ele não tinha uma grande fortuna, não tinha grandes propriedades, era um desertor da guarda real e passou a trabalhar como mercenário. Aegon não tinha qualquer razão para ser misericordioso com aquele animal, a não ser a possibilidade de que ele lhe desse o nome que o rei tanto procurava.

Nymeria estava acorrentada a apenas alguns metros de distância e tão inquieta quanto à dona. A loba uivava e rosnava descontroladamente, o bastante para fazer o Cão de Caça se assustar. Clegane foi acorrentado e o rei dispensou os soldados para que pudesse ouvir o que aquele homem tinha a dizer.

- Alguém já deve ter dito isso. – o Cão de Caça falou – É a cópia de seu pai, Vossa Graça.

- Poupe-me dos comentários inúteis. Qualquer um com olhos poderia dizer isso, ainda que não tivesse conhecido meu pai. – ele disse ríspido.

- Então o que o jovem rei deseja ouvir de mim? – Clegane disse – Obviamente deve haver um motivo para me manter afastado dos outros e vir até mim pessoalmente, quando disse em alto e bom som que eu já estava condenado à morte.

- Escolha suas palavras com cuidado e talvez eu lhe conceda misericórdia. Eu quero saber uma coisa e acho que sabe a resposta. – Aegon disse severo.

- Eu responderia qualquer coisa por um jarro de vinho. – ele disse ácido – Pergunte, Vossa Graça.

- Viu a garota que estava ao meu lado e fez comentários a respeito dela. Você a conhece? Sabe dizer quem ela é? – Aegon questionou de forma ansiosa e Clegane riu.

- Ela mudou bastante, mas ainda é a cadela insuportável que eu conheci. Disso eu tenho certeza. – Clegane disse rindo um riso irônico – É, eu sei quem ela é e de onde veio.

- Então diga! – Aegon ordenou.

- Oh! Um rei nervoso. Ela vai cortar sua garganta antes que consiga enfiar isso que tem no meio das pernas dentro dela. – Clegane disse – Sempre foi uma coisinha selvagem e imagino que o tempo tenha refinado esse traço nela. Não se parece em nada com a irmã.

- Quem ela é? – Aegon insistiu.

- O que vejo ali é um lobo gigante? – Clegane disse apontado para Nymeria, que uivava e rosnava cada vez mais – Eu achava que o dela estava perdido, ou até morto. Coisas difíceis de matar.

- Sim, é uma loba gigante, agora pare de testar minha paciência e responda de uma vez. – Aegon sacou a espada e acertou o rosto do Cão de Caça com o botão. Sandor cuspiu dois dentes fora e o sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca.

- Vamos ver se mata a charada. Qual é o símbolo da Casa Stark? – Sandor perguntou.

- Um lobo gigante cinza, sobre um campo branco. – Aegon respondeu imediatamente.

- Cada uma das pestes que Ned Stark botou no mundo, incluindo o bastardo, tinha uma besta dessas. – Sandor respondeu – O mais velho, reizinho do Norte, foi decapitado num casamento e a cabeça de seu lobo foi costurada no lugar da dele. Uma coisa horrível. Dos mais novos eu não sei o que foi feito, só sei que o aleijadinho se diz rei agora e a fera ainda está do lado dele. O bastardo está na Muralha e a cada dia que passar os rumores sobre ele ficam mais e mais estranhos. A menina mais velha... – o Cão de Caça fez uma longa pause – Essa sim era uma dama, um belo passarinho de cabelos vermelhos. O lobo dela foi morto. Eu estava lá no dia.

- Diga logo quem ela é! – Aegon urrou contra Sandor mais uma vez.

- Ainda não matou a charada? – o Cão de Caça debochou – Bem eu não o culpo. Ninguém pensaria que ela tem alguma coisa de nobre, ainda mais quando estava vestida como um menino maltrapilho. Aquela garota é sua passagem para o Norte e sua chance de conseguir um diálogo civilizado com os Stark. O nome dela é Arya Stark, alguns diriam lady de Winterfell, outros princesa de Winterfell.

- Está certo disso? – Aegon perguntou incisivo.

- Ela tinha uma espada braavosiana quando chegou? – Sandor perguntou – Se sim, então não há qualquer sombra de dúvida. – o Cão de Caça jogou a cabeça pra trás numa tentativa de estancar o sangue – Se quer um conselho, coma essa vadia o quanto antes e coloque um filho na barriga dela. O irmão dobraria os joelhos no minuto seguinte e meu senhor teria não só o Norte, mas também o Vale e as Terras do Rio. Tem que admitir que serpente nenhuma lhe daria tanto como presente de casamento.

- Como a conhece? – Aegon perguntou por fim – Ela é uma dama de alto nascimento, como poderia conhecê-la tão bem?

- Era parte da comitiva real que Robert Baratheon organizou para ir ano Norte, convocar Ned Stark para ser a Mão do Rei. Ela era uma moleca na época. – o Cão respondeu ácido – Mais tarde, depois que o pai já tinha sido decapitado e o irmão estava lutando uma guerra, eu a encontrei com a Irmandade, eu a peguei com intenção de exigir da família uma boa quantia por ela, mas a vadia fugiu e me deixou sangrando no meio da floresta. Ela não gosta de mim nem um pouquinho e não importa que eu tenha salvado a irmã dela e ela também. Eu matei o filho do açougueiro, um amiguinho de infância dela, estou na lista de dívidas que ela pretende cobrar com sangue.

Aegon encarou a figura diante de si. Era digno de pena. Deformado, sem família, amigos, ou alianças. Sandor Clegane não tinha razão nenhuma para viver, vivia por pura teimosia. Ele sabia de mais e se ficasse vivo poderia acabar dando com a língua nos dentes e a notícia de que Lady Arya Stark estava viva chegaria a Winterfell muito antes do planejado e com detalhes que ele preferia omitir.

- Ela ficou bonita. – Sandor resmungou – Parecia um menino feio quando a vi pela última vez. Mesmo assim, a irmã...O passarinho era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Doce, educada, uma lady de verdade. Ela teria sido uma boa rainha, mas pelo que sei está redonda de mais com o segundo filho para ser de algum interesse agora. Senhora do Vale, quem diria?

- Você alguma vez encostou um dedo nela? – Aegon perguntou com o cenho fechado.

- Na loba? Sete infernos, não! Ela deve ter presas lá em baixo! E era feia e jovem de mais. – Sandor respondeu – Eu queria a irmã, eu quase consegui uma vez. Passarinho estúpido.

- Muito bem. – Aegon disse se afastando – Tem uma divida com ela, você disse.

- Ela acha que sim. – Sandor respondeu sabendo o que viria a seguir e aceitou com resignação.

- Devo cuidar para que pague essa divida então. – Aegon ergueu a espada até a altura do pescoço do Cão de Guarda. Sandor fechou os olhos – Suas últimas palavras.

- Sansa. – e num golpe certeiro, a garganta se abriu e Sandor pendeu para o lago, com sangue jorrando pelo corte e inundando sua boca.

Aegon encarou o homem agonizante e enquanto pode ele repetiu o mesmo nome como uma prece. _Sansa, Sansa, Sansa..._ Até que não havia mais força, ar, ou vida. Diziam que seu pai havia morrido recitando o nome da mulher que amava e ele sabia que o nome não era Elia Martell.

Lyanna Stark...Lyanna Stark...Lyanna…Stark...

Não era tão esperto quanto gostava de pensar, afinal. Estava cometendo o mesmo erro do pai ao se interessar pela mulher errada. Uma Stark do Norte, o reino que se proclamou independente, cujo governante mantinha-se silente quanto ao seu apoio e mantinha grande influência em outros dois reinos. Precisava ser cuidadoso agora, estava pisando num terreno minado por causa dela. Por causa de Arya Stark.

Ele limpou a lâmina da espada e deu as costas ao cadáver de Sandor Clegane. Caminhou com passos firmes por todo acampamento. Talvez não devesse encontrá-la naquele momento. Talvez não devesse vê-la antes de definir o que deveria fazer com ela. Precisava enviar uma mensagem a Porto Real. Daenerys devia estar preparada para lidar com os Stark, caso a notícia vazasse.

Ele foi até o maester e rabiscou de próprio punho uma nota para a tia. Não queria que chegasse a isso, mas Daenerys se casaria com Quentyn Martell para garantir à Dorne uma boa participação no governo. Uma mensagem de paz teria que chegar ao Norte até o fim do mês e ele precisava voltar para a capital o quanto antes.

Quando o corvo voou com notícias de vitória e de possíveis problemas, ele se dirigiu à tenda. Os guardas abriram caminho para que o rei passasse, mas antes de entrar ele deu ordens para que roupas finas fossem providenciadas para ela. Algo quente, de bom gosto, de preferência em tons de branco e cinza. Ela precisaria parecer uma princesa de verdade agora.

Quando entrou na tenda, se deu conta de que estava fedendo a pólvora, merda de cavalo e sangue. Seu rosto estava sujo, suas mãos e roupas manchadas de sangue. Nenhuma mulher apreciaria aquilo, mas como ela fazia questão de frisar que não o apreciava de forma alguma, Aegon ignorou a própria aparência.

Ela estava de pé, inquieta de mais para conseguir permanecer no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Ele se perguntou se ela se parecia com Lyanna Stark de algum modo. Provavelmente sim, pelo que ele sabia da aparência tradicional dos Stark, todos tinham cabelo escuro, rosto longo e olhos cinzentos. Ela não era uma beldade irresistível como Arianne, ou Margaery, mas era o espírito dela que o fascinava. Ela era uma beleza mais austera e mais elegante e isso chegava ao rosto dela de forma natural, sem que ela fizesse qualquer esforço para realçar isso.

Pensou no que dizer a ela, pensou em como deveria abordar o assunto, mas a única coisa que ele queria era a boca dela sobre a sua, o gosto dela turvando seus sentidos. Ele cruzou a distância que os separava e ignorando tudo o que eram, ou deviam ser, ele a beijou com desespero. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento, mas tudo o que ele precisava era se lembrar de que estava vivo e ela também.

Ela foi pega de surpresa e instintivamente cedeu ao ataque dele. O beijo era voraz, quase violento. A garota se deixou levar, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente porque. Ela o empurrou depois de um tempo, separando o beijo e colocando entre eles a maior distância possível. Queria jogá-la sobre a cama naquele exato momento e marcá-la como sua, deixar claro para o mundo que ele a queria. Não faria aquilo. Não cometeria o mesmo erro do pai.

- Marchamos para Porto Real em dois dias. – ele disse tentando recuperar o fôlego – Mandei que preparassem roupas para você.

- Estou bem assim. – ela disse em resposta, enquanto tentava se recompor.

- Bem para ser uma garota qualquer num acampamento de guerra. Uma dama não se veste desta maneira. – ele respondeu imediatamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento e então reassumiu sua pose rígida.

- Eu não sou uma dama. – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Não é o que Sandor Clegane disse. – Aegon respondeu – Eu estava certo o tempo todo. Você nunca foi uma garota simplória, apenas tinha prazer em fazer o contrário de tudo o que deveria.

- O Cão de Caça é um mentiroso! – ela esbravejou – Ele não tem honra!

- Ele matou o seu amigo. – Aegon disse sério e viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. Ela parou de tentar argumentar, como se a voz tivesse desaparecido de sua garganta. Parecia frágil como uma criança de dez anos. Ela havia voltado no tempo e visto seus fantasmas. Aegon se aproximou dela com passos delicados – Eu sinto muito. – ele disse – O filho do açougueiro. Como ele se chamava?

- Mycah. – ela respondeu num sussurro.

- Por que ele o matou? – Aegon tocou o rosto dela e o acariciou com cuidado – Por favor, me diga.

- Ele estava me ajudando a treinar. Queria ser um cavaleiro e eu queria usar uma espada. Brincávamos com bastões no dia. – ela disse com pesar – Jeoffrey e minha irmã, eles...Eles nos viram e Jeoffrey ameaçou Mycah com uma espada de verdade. Eu o ataquei pra salvar meu amigo. Nymeria o mordeu, enquanto eu atirava a espada no rio. No fim da noite, eu não tinha mais Nymerya, a loba da minha irmã foi morta e Mycah...O Cão de Caça o cortou pela metade.

- Ele não vai machucar mais ninguém. – Aegon disse baixo para que ela ouvisse. Sua pequena Visenya o encarou diretamente nos olhos – Eu cobrei a divida em seu nome. Assim como Jeoffrey, ele também está morto. Considere isso meu presente a você.

- E por que se deu ao trabalho? – ela perguntou recobrando a consciência por uma fração de segundos.

- Um sinal de paz entre nós. – ele disse – Eu quero uma noiva, não outra guerra. Posso ser bom pra você, posso fazer todos àqueles que tramaram contra sua família pagarem pelos crimes que cometeram. Podemos fazer justiça e governar os Sete Reinos juntos, Arya Stark.

- O que pretende fazer comigo agora? – ela perguntou sabendo que era inútil negar. Aquele nome. Ela não ouvia alguém chamá-la por aquele nome há tanto tempo.

- Primeiro, vesti-la de forma apropriada para a viagem. Segundo, voltar para Porto Real e aguardar uma resposta de seu irmão. Quando Brandon Stark se manifestar, realizaremos o casamento. – ele disse sereno – Até lá eu tenho que me comportar, afinal, você terá que caber num vestido de noiva.

- Está muito seguro de que meu irmão concordará. – ela respondeu – Eu poderia ser outra impostora, já usaram este golpe antes.

- Brandon Stark será convocado à Capital. – ele respondeu – Verá com seus próprios olhos que a irmã está viva e meus termos serão tão generosos que eu duvido que possam ser recusados. Afinal, eu estarei fazendo da irmã dele uma rainha, seus sobrinhos serão reis um dia.

- Eu não me referia à Bran. – ela disse séria – Estou falando do meu outro irmão. Jon Snow, Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Ele não vai concordar com isso se eu disser que não desejo ser a sua rainha.

- A Patrulha da Noite não toma partido. – Aegon respondeu imediatamente – Não há nada que o Lorde Comandante possa fazer.

- Se esqueceu que ele tem um dragão também? – ela disse em tom de desafio – O que faz um Lorde Comandante com um exército de selvagens, um lobo gigante e um dragão? Ele poderia até mesmo ser um rei se quisesse.

- Agarre-se a essa esperança. – Aegon disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dela – O que seu irmão bastardo poderá fazer quando você estiver carregando um filho meu na barriga? Eu lhe digo. Nada! Não me teste, Arya. Eu quero que esteja linda dentro de um vestido de noiva e que chegue ao leito nupcial uma donzela, mas se eu tiver de antecipar a última parte para garantir que seus irmãos ficarão em seus devidos lugares, eu farei.

- Não sou uma donzela. – ela disse imediatamente.

- Eu não me importo e sempre podemos dizer que eu tirei sua virgindade durante a campanha. Há um acampamento de guerra inteiro para confirmar que você vinha para minha tenda todas as noites. – ele disse sério – Desista dessa batalha e aceite o que eu lhe ofereço. Tudo o que eu quero é que seja minha Visenya...Minha Lyanna...Acima de tudo, minha Arya. – ele disse beijando a boca dela outra vez.

_**Nota da autora: É...Eu matei o Sandor e sinto que apanharei muito de vc's por isso XP. Pelo menos teve a declaraçãozinha dele e talz, só pra ter momento viadinho do capítulo. E olha só, o natal chegou mais cedo pro Aegon e a Arya está praticamente com a corda no pescoço (ou aliança no dedo). E ai, o que o Norte fará a respeito das intenções de Aegon Targaryen?**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Asas Negras**_

Todos em Winterfell estavam mais tensos do que ele esperava. Não era pra menos. Um dragão a apenas alguns quilômetros de distância, alojado em um ambiente improvisado, com correntes que poderiam ser partidas a qualquer momento, era mais do que o povo do Norte podia lidar.

Os selvagens haviam chegado uma semana depois de Jon aterrissar em Winterfell, como Aegon, O Conquistador havia feito anos atrás. Bran o recebeu de braços abertos e com grande alívio. Rickon era mais arredio, mas acabou se habituando com a presença do irmão mais velho. Foi um momento feliz, talvez um dos mais felizes que Jon havia vivido nos últimos anos, mas não era o bastante para aplacar sua angustia.

Os sonhos estavam se tornando frequentes e não havia nada que pudesse pará-los. Fantasma estava mais inquieto do que de costume e tanto ele quanto Verão e Felpudo uivavam incessantemente para a lua quando a noite caia. Havia algo errado e até Bran concordava que seja lá o que fosse, estava perto.

Jon não conseguia dormir direito e isso o tornava mais irritadiço do que de costume. Bran insistia para que um maester lhe desse vinho do sono, mas ele queria estar alerta para quando um sinal aparecesse. Alguns diziam que a morte havia deixado Jon Snow meio louco, outros insistiam que ele havia se tornado algo de outro mundo, que via, sentia e ouvia coisas que ninguém mais conseguia.

As noites insones serviram para que ele estudasse o livro de Sam inteiro. Não era dado a leituras, mas aquilo poderia ser mais útil do que ele havia imaginado. Pela manhã, ele testava as informações que havia encontrado no exemplar e o resultado estava sendo surpreendente. Drogon o obedecia, mais do que isso, o aceitava como cavaleiro e entendia os comandos com precisão. Aquilo era...Um milagre.

Diziam que Aegon e Daenerys Targaryen, apesar de terem os dragões Rheagon e Viseryon, tinham receio de montá-los por não terem desenvolvido um método eficaz para treinar as feras. Apesar dos dragões serem a fonte do poder da nova dinastia Targaryen, eles nunca foram usados em batalha. Eles eram instáveis e perigosos de mais para serem lançados contra civis e uma solução muito drástica, mesmo para uma batalha em campo aberto. Seria genocídio e uma demonstração desnecessária de poder.

A verdade é que dragões já haviam sido usados antes e com grande eficácia. O problema era que ninguém mais sabia controlá-los, a não ser Jon.

Bran gostava de acompanhar o progresso dele, mesmo que o irmão estivesse visivelmente preocupado. Não havia um dia que Jon conseguisse descansar plenamente, ou que conseguisse se sentir a vontade. Quando questionado, ele apenas dizia que uma guerra estava a caminho e que ele precisaria estar preparado.

Ele não era o único a ter sonhos com a irmã perdida. Bran havia visto os dragões se enfrentando, a loba cercada por chamas de todos os lados. Nymeria nunca mais foi vista por eles, assim como Arya, mas agora que os sonhos vinham com tanta frequência que até Bran tinha que admitir que havia uma esperança de que ela estivesse viva e logo eles teriam informações a respeito.

Quando o restante da comitiva de Jon chegou, Bran finalmente criou coragem para perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ele. Jon estava com olheiras escuras ao redor dos olhos, estava mais magro do que quando havia chegado e a ansiedade nele era palpável.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Bran perguntou enquanto observava o irmão esvaziar uma taça de vinho.

- Eu não sei. – Jon disse com a voz grave – Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo comigo. Não consigo dormir e quando durmo vejo Nymeria. Bran, algo está acontecendo e não saber o que é está acabando comigo.

- No seu devido tempo, Jon. Nós vamos saber o que está acontecendo, mas não há como apressar isso. – Bran disse – Eu tenho os sonhos também, mas você está levando tudo muito mais a sério.

- Você não entende! – Jon disse levando a mão ao rosto – Não é só um sonho de lobo. Eu...Fantasma não era o bastante para dar vazão a minha raiva e a meu desespero. Eu vi a pele e o pelo rasgando e então já não era mais um lobo. Eu era um dragão também e Nymeria estava presa entre duas feras selvagens e cercada por fogo! Eu não posso, Bran. Não posso perder o controle sobre Drogon. Não posso colocá-la em risco. – já não sabiam mais se falavam dos animais, ou de seus senhores. Jon estava visivelmente confuso com tudo aquilo.

- Calma. Ansiedade não é a resposta para nada agora. – Bran disse sereno – O que estava acontecendo na Muralha? Você chegou aqui dizendo que não pode voltar, mas ninguém alegou que você é um desertor, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Eu morri, Bran. É isso o que aconteceu. – Jon respondeu – Eu não sei o que sou, ou como consegui voltar, mas num minuto eu estava morto, no outro meu coração batia três vezes mais rápido, meu sangue parecia fogo líquido e tudo o que eu conseguia raciocinar era o calor insuportável que eu sentia lambendo minha pele. Eu morri e quando acordei Sam tinha acabado de proferir as palavras do meu funeral. As palavras que me libertavam do meu voto. _"A noite chega e agora termina minha vigia." _Eu não sou mais um patrulheiro, eu não sei o que eu sou.

- Os selvagens o veneram. Dizem que quando o dragão o aceitou como cavaleiro a primeira vez, acabou por incendiar pelo menos cem Caminhantes Brancos com um único sopro. É um deus para eles, alguns dizem Rei Além da Muralha. – Bran disse temeroso – Estes homens o seguirão aonde for, Jon. Tem noção do poder que tem nas mãos.

- Um poder que eu não desejo. – ele disse exausto – Eu só quero um pouco de paz. Saber quem eu sou. E acima de tudo, quero revê-la, saber que ela está viva, coração batendo, sangue correndo nas veias. Eu não fazia ideia do quanto eu sentia falta dela até agora. Do quanto doeu carregar luto todos estes anos.

- E se eu lhe dissesse que poder está tanto no seu sangue quanto no seu destino? – Bran perguntou – Paz nunca foi uma opção para nós, Jon. E eu receio dizer que você, acima de todos, é quem mais vai sofrer com esta constatação. Robb o nomeou herdeiro do trono do Norte, você deveria ser rei e não eu, mas insiste em negar isso. A verdade é que não poderá fugir deste tipo de obrigação para sempre.

- Eu sou um bastardo, Bran. Eu não vou tirar aquilo que lhe pertence por direito. – Jon disse sério.

- Você é o primeiro homem a montar um dragão em mais de duzentos anos. – Bran disse sério – Acha mesmo que isso é uma coincidência?

- O que mais poderia ser? – Jon respondeu – Alguns falam em profecia. Que sou Azor Ahai renascido. O Prince Prometido. Como eu posso ser um príncipe se sou um bastardo? Isso tudo é ridículo, é simplesmente absurdo.

- Eu acredito na profecia. – Bran respondeu por fim e Jon o encarou como se estivesse diante de um fantasma – Talvez seja hora de saber.

- Saber o que? – Jon encarou o irmão com olhos fixos.

- O que eu vi em meus sonhos e o que Jojen Reed me confirmou, por autorização de Howland. – Bran respondeu sério – A verdade sobre seus pais e sobre o segredo que a Casa Stark tem guardado há quase vinte anos.

- O que está falando? – Jon prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundos.

- Meu pai nunca quebrou sua honra. Uma promessa feita num leito de morte e uma mentira que lhe custou muitos dissabores mantiveram um bebê inocente, o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, vivo. – Bran disse – Eu sei que é muito para assimilar e que você não merece ouvir isso dessa maneira, mas Jon...Você não é meu irmão, nunca foi.

- Não! Eu...Bran, o que está falando? – Jon parecia incapaz de digerir – Eu e Arya éramos os mais parecidos com nosso pai...Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Os que tinham a aparência dos Stark. Seu pai não era Eddard Stark, mas eu nunca disse que não compartilhamos o mesmo sangue. – Bran disse sério – Por que razão os três membros mais proeminentes da guarda real, incluindo o Lorde Comandante e Ser Arthur Dayne estariam protegendo a Tower of Joy no dia em que Lyanna morreu se não para proteger o sangue real? O sangue do filho de Rhaegar, do herdeiro do trono, o seu sangue, Jon.

- Eu não...- Jon não soube o que dizer. Seu coração estava acelerado, seus olhos vermelhos – Isso não pode ser verdade.

- Você cavalga um dragão, você voltou dos mortos, você afastou Caminhantes Brancos. Jon, você é o Príncipe Prometido, é sua a Canção de Gelo e Fogo. – Bran disse firme – Aegon até agora ou não sabe, ou ignora a ameaça que está se tornando para ele. Eu não declarei lealdade a ele, assim como as Terras do Rio e o Vale também não. Enquanto ele estiver ocupado com os Tyrell e os Lannister, nós conseguiremos manter nossa neutralidade, mas um dia a campanha vai acabar e nós seremos os alvos. Quando este dia chegar, você vai se esconder e fingir ser um bastardo pelo resto da vida, ou vai se erguer como o herdeiro de direito do Trono? Decida, Jon. Decida, porque eu pretendo colocar três dos maiores exércitos dos Sete Reinos nas suas mãos e me declarar a seu favor.

- Aegon é o mais velho. – Jon disse – Ainda que tudo o que está me dizendo seja verdade, é dele a pretensão melhor. Ele é o primeiro filho, eu sou apenas o bastardo de Rhaegar e Lyanna. Quem em sã consciência poderia acreditar que eu tenho mais direitos do que ele?

- Rhaegar achava. – Bran disse sério – Havia uma série de cartas na Tower of Joy, incluindo um testamento selado com o emblema dos Targaryen. Meu pai queria queimar o documento, mas Howland insistiu em guardá-lo na Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas, caso um dia precisássemos. Rhaegar Targaryen nomeou o filho de Lyanna Stark como seu herdeiro legítimo, passando por cima dos direitos de Aegon. Seu pai acreditava em você, mesmo antes de nascer, Jon. Não negue a ele seu último desejo.

- Por que está me dizendo isso agora? A quanto tempo sabe? – Jon questionou com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos – Por que está tirando de mim a minha única família?

- Não estou, Jon. – Bran disse sereno – Eu sei disso a mais de um ano e só estou dizendo por que sinto que o tempo de fazer escolhas está se aproximando. Até agora, você foi mantido no escuro para que sobrevivesse e aprendesse. Continuamos sendo a sua família, essa verdade não muda o que você representa para nós, ou as lembranças da infância.

- Eu não tenho um pai, ou uma mãe. Nem mesmo tenho irmãos que me querem bem. O meu único irmão me decapitaria se soubesse deste testamento. – Jon disse passando as mãos pelo rosto – Por que eu voltei dos mortos? Eu deveria ter ficado do outro lado!

- Nós somos a sua família! – Bran afirmou mais uma vez – Nunca deixaremos de ser e se é de irmãos que precisa, você os terá. Antes de ser um dragão, você é um lobo e faz parte desta matilha. Você nos comanda.

- Eu não posso ocupar este posto, Bran. – Jon insistiu.

- Pode ocupá-lo em meu nome. – Bran respondeu – Comandar usando a minha autoridade. – o rapaz mais jovem fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira – Eu sei que vai me odiar por sugerir isso e, deuses, ela vai querer me matar, mas é a melhor saída.

- Do que diabos está falando? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Se Arya está mesmo viva e tão próxima quanto eu imagino que está, então seria uma solução bem prática. Minha única irmã solteira, jovem e disponível para uma aliança, ela nunca foi matéria para uma boa dama e eu duvido que tenha mudado, mas ainda sim uma mulher de alto nascimento e jovem para ter muitos filhos. – Bran observou o rosto de Jon ser tomado por incredulidade e repulsa.

- Por favor, me diga que não está sugerindo o que eu acho que está. – Jon pediu.

- Até você tem que concordar que com três exércitos e a linhagem que tem, Arya é a candidata ideal. – Bran disse sério – Case com ela, cumpra seus deveres e tenha pelo menos um filho, depois disso podem manter quartos separados e fazer de contas que são irmãos de novo, mas isso lhe daria o Norte e todos os nossos aliados, uma rainha digna e poder o bastante para reclamar seus direitos. Eu não faria isso por outra pessoa, mas farei por você. Sei que nunca faria mal a minha irmã e que até mesmo ela veria a parte pratica disso eventualmente.

- Bran, por favor, me deixe digerir tudo isso primeiro. – Jon pediu por fim – Eu não sou um rei, não posso ser. Tudo isso é de mais para processar.

- Eu sei, mas saiba que estaremos do seu lado. Ainda somos sua família. – Bran respondeu – Tome seu próprio tempo e pense a respeito. Eu vou me deitar. Tenha uma boa noite, Vossa Graça.

E o rapaz deixou a sala em sua cadeira com rodas, enquanto Jon não sabia mais o que pensar ou fazer. Queria que Arya estivesse ali, queria abraçá-la como no dia em que se despediram e fazer de conta que nada daquilo havia acontecido.

Pensou em como ela estaria agora. Dificilmente ela se pareceria com a garotinha de dez anos que ele se lembrava. Quantos anos ela teria agora? Quatorze, ou quinze, aproximadamente. Uma mulher feita. Sansa já estava casada com Harry Aryn e grávida do segundo filho. O tempo havia passado tão de rápido e tanto coisa havia mudado.

Naquela noite ele foi a cripta e ficou sentado diante da estátua de Lyanna. Aquela era a mãe que ele tanto sonhou conhecer e ela não o havia abandonado, ou desistido dele. Ela apenas morreu antes da hora, morreu para lhe dar a luz e Ned Stark chegou a tempo de salvá-lo da crueldade de Robert Baratheon.

Quando se deitou para dormir sonhou outra vez com Nymeria. A loba uivava chamando por ele e as asas do dragão nunca estavam muito longe dela. Aquele era um sinal de que o que Bran sugeria que ele fizesse tinha fundamento, ou queria dizer outra coisa? Talvez estivesse ficando louco.

Os dias se passaram e Jon gastava todo seu tempo livre treinando o dragão. Drogon era difícil de controlar, mas aos poucos Jon descobria o tom de voz, os movimentos e os comandos que deveria usar para fazer o dragão obedecer ordens. Bran continuava observando os avanços no treinamento, mas não voltou a tocar no assunto da paternidade de Jon.

Um mês depois e Jon ainda tinha dificuldades em assimilar toda verdade. Ele e Bran passaram a conversar menos e pairava no ar uma sensação de desconforto entre eles. Isso durou até o dia em que o maester de Winterfell se dirigiu ao Rei no Norte e seu muito honrado convidado. Havia uma carta selada nas mãos do velho e quando Bran abriu a correspondência seu rosto jovem ficou pálido.

- Algum problema? – Jon perguntou imediatamente.

- Aparentemente nossa espera terminou. – Bran declarou de forma solene – Este é o sinal que esperávamos. – o Rei no Norte mostrou a carta a Jon, fazendo questão de deixar o brasão com o dragão de três cabeças.

Jon passou os olhos sobre a carta e sua expressão facial ficou congelada.

- Estávamos certos. Arya está viva. – Bran concluiu – E Aegon Targaryen concorda que ela é uma noiva mais do que desejável para um rei desesperado por apoio. Talvez seja hora de me dar uma resposta à proposta que eu lhe fiz, Jon. Minha irmã vai ser rainha de um dragão, ou de outro.

- Pode ser uma impostora. – Jon argumentou.

- Aegon não usaria este truque. Ele precisa do Norte, das Terras do Rio e do Vale para pacificar o reino de uma vez por todas. – ele disse sério – De qualquer modo estamos sendo convocados à Capital para ver a garota com nossos próprios olhos e terminar as negociações. Ele quer a minha benção antes de realizar o casamento.

- E você vai concordar com isso? – Jon encarou o irmão...Primo, com espanto – Bran, eu duvido que Arya esteja de acordo com o que diz esta carta.

- Me diga você o que eu devo fazer, Jon. – Bran retrucou com toda seriedade do mundo – O que está nessa carta é o sonho de todo lorde com uma irmã solteira e em idade núbil. Arya casada com Aegon Targaryen, rainha dos Sete Reinos e meus sobrinhos no trono num futuro não muito distante. Por que eu não deveria concordar? A menos que me dê um bom motivo para isso, eu vou para Porto Real entregar minha irmã em casamento.

O soco que Jon deu sobre a mesa silenciou Bran Stark antes que ele pudesse continuar com sua linha de raciocínio.

- Eu já entendi o que está querendo fazer. – Jon respondeu – Eu não vou deixar que entregue Arya a Aegon. O lugar dela é aqui e nós dois devemos concordar que ela passou tempo de mais tentando voltar pra casa pra ficar atada a Capital pelo resto da vida, sem ao menos ter a chance de pisar em Winterfell antes. O que Aegon quer é domínio sobre o Norte. É melhor que ele sabia que o Norte não pode ser domado.

- E o que sugere que eu diga a ele? – Bran questionou.

- Peça para que Arya seja devolvida para nós. – Jon disse sério – Se ela desejar se casar com ele, então eu não direi nada.

- E se ele se recusar a isso? – Bran insistiu.

- É por este motivo que eu viajarei ao Vale amanhã mesmo. – Jon retrucou – Se Aegon se recusar a devolver Arya, nós iremos buscá-la, com um exército.

- Eu não vou declarar guerra a ele sem um bom motivo, Jon. – Bran sorriu satisfeito.

- Achei que tivesse se declarado a meu favor, Bran. Nós vamos para o sul, recuperar a minha noiva. Agora ordene ao maester que redija o contrato de casamentos e acabamos com essa conversa sem sentido de uma vez.

- Como quiser, Vossa Graça. – Bran disse satisfeito – Já pensou no brasão que adotará agora?

- Ainda não, mas acho que um dragão negro sobre o campo branco seria bem apropriado. – Jon respondeu.

Jon Snow morreu dois anos atrás como Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, renasceu dias depois como Jon Stark, pretendente ao Trono do Norte, mas agora era hora de assumir seu verdadeiro destino. Era Jon Targaryen, o primeiro de seu nome, Rei de Westeros, Protetor dos Sete Reinos, Rei dos Andalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens.

_**Nota da autora: Sério que vc's não comentaram o último capítulo só pq eu matei o Sandor? XDDDDDDDDD Que maldade gente! Mas sério, ia dar muito trabalho manter ele vivo. Pois é, Jon descobriu quem é finalmente e agora que eles sabem que a Arya tá viva a coisa ficará mais tensa. Aegon realmente fez uma proposta generosa, mas agora que existem dois pretendentes ao trono e à Arya, como faz?**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**O Ninho dos Dragões**_

A visão de Porto Real e seu cheiro insuportável fizeram o estômago dela revirar. Nada na capital lhe trazia boas lembranças e tudo o que Arya precisava era de uma chance para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Aegon não estava correndo nenhum risco desnecessário.

Durante a viagem ela foi amarrada à sela do cavalo e era seguida de perto pela guarda real. Ele insistia que ela cavalgasse a seu lado pela maior parte do caminho. Quando o acampamento era erguido novamente, ela tinha uma tenta particular, onde podia descansar com certo conforto, mas suas refeições eram feitas sempre na companhia do rei.

Uma coisa podia ser dita a respeito de Aegon Targaryen. Ele era persistente e não era nem de longe tão estúpido quanto ela havia pensado inicialmente. Nada acontecia no acampamento sem que ele tivesse conhecimento e nada acontecia com ela sem que o rei soubesse no minuto seguinte. Aquilo seria um problema.

Ao menos ela tinha permissão para ir até Nymeria sempre que o acampamento estivesse erguido. Uma jaula de metal havia sido forjada para prender a loba e era movida por bois durante a viagem. Nymeria ficou terrivelmente agitada nas primeiras semanas, agora seu olhar era parado e ela estava desanimada.

Arya sabia exatamente como a loba se sentia. Às vezes ela pensava se não seria melhor apenas ceder e aceitar o que Aegon estava disposto a oferecer. Nunca quis ser uma rainha, este era o sonho de Sansa, mas devia ter alguma vantagem ser a mulher mais importante do reino. Seus irmãos poderiam ser persuadidos a concordar com os termos da paz, a aliança os colocaria numa posição invejável e um dia os filhos dela seriam reis.

Seu pai havia dito isso a ela pouco antes de morrer. Na época ela se recusou a acreditar e achou que poderia mudar aquele destino opaco, mas agora...Já não estava tão certa. O discurso de Eddard Stark era repassado à exaustão na cabeça dela e aquelas palavras até se pareciam com uma maldição.

Ela jamais seria uma dama como Sansa e sua mãe, mas poderia ser uma rainha do mesmo jeito. Aegon era bonito e ela nem mesmo poderia dizer que ele era desonesto, cruel, ou louco. Excêntrico, talvez. Seus soldados o respeitavam, os lordes diziam que ele era justo e mesmo tendo todos os motivos do mundo para agredi-la, ou ao menos tratá-la de forma mais severa, Aegon continuava sendo absurdamente gentil e paciente.

Seu pai teria escolhido alguém como o jovem rei para ela, mesmo sabendo que Arya odiaria a ideia de se casar com qualquer um, por mais gentil, rico, bonito, ou honrado que fosse. Talvez aquilo fosse apenas uma resposta dos deuses a ela. Havia um limite pra alguém desafiar seu próprio destino e aquele era o limite dela.

Na Fortaleza Vermelha Nymeria tinha mais espaço em sua jaula. Era uma parte consideravelmente grande do canil, designada apenas para a loba. Mesmo com mais espaço, ela ainda não aprecia feliz. Arya passou a mão entre as barras da grade de ferro e acariciou a loba, que lambeu a ponta dos dedos dela com afeição.

- Eu não sei qual das duas parece mais infeliz. – a voz familiar soou atrás dela. Arya não se deu ao trabalho e virar o rosto para encara o rei – A Fortaleza não a agrada?

- Não posso dizer que tenho memórias felizes aqui. Meu pai ocupou a Torre da Mão e foi decapitado nas escadas do Grande Septo de Baelor. – ela disse amarga – A única coisa que eu gostava naquela época era meu mestre de dança e nossos treinos diários.

- E que dança praticava? – Aegon perguntou se aproximando ainda mais dela.

- Dança da Água. – Arya respondeu e ouviu o riso abafado dele atrás de si.

- Um dia gostaria de vê-la praticar. – ele disse tocando a mão dela que estava apoiada contra a grade – Eu não me lembro de quando vivia aqui, antes do exílio. Eu era muito novo, mas não consigo deixar de pensar no que aconteceu.

- Meu pai fez parte da rebelião. Vossa Graça deveria querer o fim da minha família e não a mim como rainha. – ela disse com a voz amarga.

- Eu entendo os motivos que ele tinha. – Aegon respondeu – Meu avô assinou sua própria sentença de morte e eu no lugar de Lorde Stark...Eu acho que teria feito o mesmo.

- Me deixe voltar pra casa. – a voz dela soou baixa.

- Um dia viajaremos ao Norte e poderá rever seus irmãos em Winterfell. – ele disse suave – Esse casamento não precisa ser um fardo, Arya. Eu não tenho intenção de ter uma prisioneira com sangue Stark.

- Nem sabe quem eu sou. – ela disse com voz firme – Está apenas fascinado com uma ideia.

- Você não se preocupa, nem mesmo se importa com o meu título. Fala o que pensa e tem determinação. Gosta de cavalgar e de usar uma espada. Despreza os bons modos femininos e imagino que seja por causa da sua irmã. – ele disse calmo – Lady Aryn era a mais bonita das duas, dizem que é a dama perfeita, o que deve ser extremamente irritante pra você. Acho que era mais próxima dos seus irmãos e ouso dizer que era melhor do que eles com armas. Reza para os deuses antigos. Escolheu o nome Nymeria para a sua loba porque admirava a rainha dos roinares por ser uma mulher forte. Sua espada foi um presente dado por alguém importante pra você, talvez lorde Stark, ou um dos seus irmãos. – um dos braços dele a envolveu pela cintura e ele a puxou para que se recostasse contra o peito dele – Estou certo?

- Em algumas coisas. – ela respondeu a contra gosto – Meus irmãos nunca me viram lutar.

- Mas sabiam que você queria aprender. – ele concluiu e ela confirmou com a cabeça – Quem lhe deu a espada?

- Jon. – ela respondeu – Meu irmão bastardo.

- Seu irmão favorito? – Aegon perguntou por fim.

- Meu melhor amigo. – ela respondeu e foi com surpresa que sentiu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sente falta dele? – Aegon a apertou mais forte em seus braços.

- Todos os dias. – e só agora ela conseguia perceber o quanto essa saudade era esmagadora.

- Viu, eu não sou tão desatento quanto pensa. – ele disse beijando o rosto dela em seguida – E mesmo que eu não esteja em sua vida há muito tempo, eu a conheço, Arya.

- Se conhecesse mesmo saberia que nem a Fortaleza Vermelha pode me conter por muito tempo. – ela resmungou e ele riu.

- É por isso que estou tentando convencê-la a ficar por livre e espontânea vontade. – Aegon respondeu – Seu irmão enviou uma resposta. – ela ficou tensa entre os braços dele.

- E o que diz a resposta? – Arya perguntou nervosa. Aegon ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Que ele não pode concordar com um contrato de casamento antes de vê-la com seus próprios olhos, mas como ele não pode usar as pernas e uma viagem até a capital seria prejudicial a ele, o dito "Rei no Norte" pede para que seja mandada a Winterfell e permaneça lá até que uma resposta seja dada. – Aegon respondeu cuidadoso.

- E obviamente isso não vai acontecer. – Arya disse ácida – Ainda sou uma prisioneira, não é mesmo?

- O Norte deseja independência e não vai desistir tão fácil. – ele disse sério – Mantê-la aqui pode ser interpretado como uma forma de ameaça, ou que a quero como refém.

- E não é exatamente isso o que quer? O Norte, o Vale e o Tridente? – ela desafiou.

- Sim, mas não são a única, nem a principal razão para isso. – ele respondeu – Eu a queria quando você insistia em dizer que era Ninguém e estava tentando me matar. Descobrir que você é uma Stark apenas viabilizou meu desejo e este pequeno fator que acaba de mencionar foi um acréscimo muito bem vindo às vantagens dessa união. Acredite, isso tem mais importância para o Pequeno Conselho do que pra mim. Se eu a mandar para o Norte, não tenho qualquer garantia de que seu irmão considerará minha proposta. Ele poderia casá-la com outro homem no momento em que pisasse em Winterfell e isso seria muito desagradável.

- E como meu irmão pode ter certeza de que Vossa Graça não está tentando enganá-lo? – ela perguntou.

- Enviados servem pra isso. – Aegon respondeu.

- Parece muito preocupado com a resposta do meu irmão para alguém que tinha tanta certeza de que ele me entregaria nua numa bandeja. – Arya disse séria.

- Eu ainda estou confiante, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou correr riscos desnecessários. Eu a quero aqui, onde posso observá-la de perto e onde posso tomar medidas mais drásticas, caso seu irmão seja mais difícil do que parece. – Aegon plantou um beijo na base do pescoço dela – Há alguém que quero que conheça.

- Quem? – a voz dela era trêmula agora.

- Minha estimada tia. Ela está curiosa para conhecê-la. – ele disse se afastando dela por fim – Jantará conosco esta noite e então sairemos para um pequeno passeio. Acho que vai gostar.

Aegon a deixou sozinha com Nymeria mais uma vez. Ela acariciou outra vez a loba. Só um milagre poderia salvar as duas agora. O rei dizia que preferia esperar pela benção do Rei do Norte para o casamento, mas agora ela já não tinha nem mesmo certeza se aquela decisão seria honrada. Se precisasse, Aegon a arrastaria para cama a qualquer minuto e mandaria os lençóis sujos para Bran na manhã seguinte.

Se por um lado ela queria sair dali o quanto antes e voltar para o Norte, Arya não tinha certeza do que Bran faria quando Aegon negasse devolvê-la. Duvidava que Bran declararia guerra por causa dela, mas o problema poderia se estender por tempo indefinido. Meses, anos, poderiam se passar antes que chegassem a uma conclusão, mas ela não conseguia imaginar o rei esperando todo este tempo para conseguir o que queria dela.

Aegon estava no trono há três anos e sem um herdeiro próprio. Uma dama jovem de alto nascimento, tão próxima, poderia ser a resposta para todos os problemas da dinastia Targaryen e Arya podia ver seu tempo se esgotando rapidamente enquanto permanecia trancada na Fortaleza Vermelha.

Naquela noite ela foi conduzida por dois membros da guarda real até o solar particular da família real, aonde Aegon a esperava, ao lado de uma mulher pequena e jovem, que tinha os mesmo cabelos platinados e os olhos violetas do rei. Daenerys Targaryen não era nem de longe tão intimidante quanto seus dragões faziam crer. A verdade é que ela se parecia com uma boneca de tão pequena e delicada. Tinha um rosto que parecia ser gentil.

Arya fez uma breve reverência a contragosto e Aegon pareceu conter o sorriso debochado diante da demonstração de civilidade dela. Daenerys retribuiu a gentileza e fez sinal para que Arya se juntasse a eles na mesa.

- Eu devo dizer que é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente, Lady Stark. – Daenerys disse de forma amistosa – Meu real sobrinho falou tanto da senhora em suas cartas que eu só conseguia pensar no quanto uma presença feminina seria bem vinda na Fortaleza Vermelha.

- Eu não acredito que Vossa Graça tenha me descrito corretamente. Até um cavalo teria uma presença mais feminina do que eu. – Arya respondeu enquanto se servia e Daenerys lançou a ela um sorriso largo.

- Tanto melhor. Conversar sobre bordados, danças e cavaleiros em armaduras brilhantes enquanto tomo chá com alguma dama não é exatamente o que eu chamo de uma conversa produtiva, ou no mínimo interessante. – a Mãe de Dragões disse – Esteve em Braavos por muito tempo, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente. – Arya respondeu – Se não me falha a memória, a princesa passou anos nas Cidades Livres.

- Correto. Sinto falta às vezes. – Daenerys disse – Foram anos em Pentos, antes de me casar com Khal Drogo e seguir junto com o kalasar. Gosta de cavalgar, Lady Stark?

- Acho que é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer. – Arya respondeu sincera.

- Ótimo! – Daenerey disse entusiasmada – Poderiamos cavalgar amanhã. Eu sinto falta de um pouco de exercício. O que acha da ideia, meu rei?

- Contanto que leve uma escolta, eu não vejo qualquer problema nisso. – Aegon respondeu satisfeito – Acho que seria muito bom para ambas, afinal, já que Lady Stark fará parte da família em breve é do meu agrado que as duas se deem bem.

- Tenho certeza que nos divertiremos muito, não é mesmo? – Daenerys voltou suas atenções para Arya novamente – Eu fui visitar seu lobo gigante nos canis hoje. Que animal esplendido.

- Imagino que para alguém que possui dragões, deve ser bem entediante. Nymeria é um tanto temperamental. – Arya disse séria – Jaulas a deixam nervosa e a mim também.

- Criaturas poderosas não foram feitas para serem presas. – Aegon disse em tom pacificador – Entretanto, se dragões vivessem soltos, ou lobos gigantes tivessem liberdade para andar por qualquer parte, não sobraria muito do reino.

- Isso se aplica a mim também? – ela lançou a ele um olhar de desafio – Tem medo de perder seu reino e por isso me mantém aqui? – Daenerys arregalou os olhos diante da ousadia dela, enquanto Aegon se limitou a sorrir.

- Precisamente! – ele respondeu com um toque de bom humor – Se desejasse tomar o reino para si eu não duvido que conseguiria. Digo mais, comandaria os exércitos pessoalmente e nada no mundo poderia detê-la.

- O mundo não conseguiu me parar também. – Daenerys disse em seguida – Mesmo que Aegon não tivesse dado o primeiro passo, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu viesse para Westeros. No fim somos todos conquistadores por natureza nesta mesa.

- Imagino que sim. – Arya respondeu deixando a comida de lado.

O restante do jantar foi de pouca consequência. Daenerys era realmente uma mulher interessante e talvez as duas até pudessem se dar bem, não fosse a situação em que Arya estava presa. Quando terminaram a refeição Aegon pediu para que elas o acompanhassem e os três seguiram até uma liteira que esperava por eles no pátio.

Ele a ajudou a subir e fez o mesmo por Daenerys. Do lado de fora a cidade dormia e havia neve cobrindo o chão das ruas de Porto Real. Era uma noite fria, mas nenhum dos dois Targaryen parecia se incomodar com aquilo.

Arya conhecia o caminho que estavam fazendo. Lembrava-se das ruínas onde antes eram abrigados os dragões nos tempos de Aegon, O Conquistador. Por algum motivo, ela não gostou daquilo, mas não disse nada a respeito. Quando a liteira parou ela pode ouvir o som poderoso daquilo que estava dentro do prédio e o sangue dela correu gelado nas veias.

O urro das bestas era ensurdecedor. As portas foram abertas e com assombro Arya viu pela primeira vez as criaturas que assombravam seus sonhos. Havia fumaça saindo das narinas, as presas eram gigantescas e as asas se erguiam ameaçadoramente. Ela tentou se afastar e voltar para a liteira, mas Aegon a segurou onde ela estava.

Ela sentia o coração disparar. O dragão verde parecia maior e mais forte do que o branco. Eram lindos, como joias e perigosos como uma combinação de todas as armas e todos os venenos.

- Estes são meus filhos. – Daenerys disse de forma gentil – Rhaegon e Viseryon. Uma pena que não possa ver Drogon também.

- São uma visão e tanto, não é mesmo? – Aegon perguntou de forma gentil – Acho que este é meu melhor argumento e nem mesmo seus irmãos poderão contradizer isso.

_**Nota da autora: Então, Aegon. Pare de ser fofo ou serei obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas com você! Tia Danny dando o ar da graça. E demonstração desnecessária de poder, eu sei, mas sinceramente, Targaryens sempre me parecem um tanto apelões XD. Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjux. Bee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Um rei curioso**_

Ele não precisava ter assustado Arya daquela maneira, mas era bom que ela soubesse que não importava a resposta de Brandon Stark, ele se casaria com ela de um jeito ou de outro e nenhum homem no mundo poderia mudar aquilo. Ou pelo menos era o que Aegon preferia pensar.

A verdade é que ele não conhecia seu povo completamente. Muitas das casas mais proeminentes de Westeros eram apenas nomes para ele e se não fosse por Varys o rei estaria perdido. Ao menos o eunuco era fiel o bastante à causa dos Targaryen e um bom juiz de caráter quando o assunto era conhecer o inimigo, mas até agora o que Varys havia lhe informado a respeito dos Stark não passava de um resumo vago daquilo que o rei já tinha ouvido.

Todos os Stark eram conhecidos por sua maldita honra cega e nenhum deles era muito dado a um estilo de vida espalhafatoso. Gostavam daquele ermo em que viviam e o Norte era tudo o que aquele bando de lobos precisava para ser feliz. Neve, rochas e arvores com rostos esculpidos, era o bastante para fazer um Stark feliz. Em batalha, Eddard Stark foi um oponente temido e seu filho mais velho, Robb, foi um prodígio e teria sido uma lenda muito maior se não fosse pela traição dos Frey.

Quanto a Brandon Stark e o irmão Rickon, pouco se sabia. O Rei no Norte era um ano mais novo do que Arya e não podia usar as pernas. Nunca tinha comandado uma batalha e passou um bom tempo longe de Winterfell, fugindo dos homens de ferro. Diziam que seu paradeiro depois disso era um mistério. Rickon, por sua vez, não passava de uma criança.

Além dos dois garotos havia também Lady Sansa Aryn, ex Lannister e ex Stark. A julgar pela reação de Arya toda vez que ele tocava no nome da Stark mais velha, Aegon imaginava que não existia grande amor entre elas, mas até que ponto o Vale se absteria de prestar ajuda ao Norte, caso fosse necessário? Ele não estava muito certo. Harry Aryn não parecia ser o tipo de homem que se esquivava de uma responsabilidade e se Lady Sansa soprasse aos ouvidos do marido que ele deveria ajudar Brandon, dificilmente o Vale seria detido.

Mas não era essa a maior preocupação de Aegon Targaryen.

Drogon havia se instalado além da Muralha e rumores perigosos chegavam ao ouvido do rei, dizendo que o Lorde Comandante havia conseguido montar a fera. Cada mensagem que chegava a Porto Real com notícias do extremo Norte, trazia informações ainda mais assombrosas a respeito do homem que morreu e renasceu, um homem que agora era adorado como um deus pelos selvagens, montava um dragão e não se importava mais com a neutralidade da Patrulha da Noite.

Um Stark legítimo era perigoso. Um bastardo Stark tinha tudo para ser ainda pior. A cada dia que se passava, Aegon tinha mais certeza de que os exércitos de Brandon não seriam o real empecilho aos seus objetivos. Era Jon Snow o verdadeiro problema.

Arya falava daquele homem com veneração, como se ele fosse muito mais do que apenas seu irmão bastardo. Toda vez que ela falava a respeito de Lorde Snow, seus olhos brilhavam e em sua voz havia tanta devoção e saudade que Aegon chegava a sentir um ciúme inexplicável, como se ela falasse a respeito de um amante.

Não gostava da forma como ela falava dele e gostava menos ainda de saber que a espada havia sido um presente que Jon Snow havia encomendado especialmente para ela. Toda vez que Aegon encarava a lâmina fina de Agulha, era como se estivesse diante de uma carta de amor quase obcena trocada entre amantes clandestinos.

Era um pensamento ridículo, mas quando o assunto era sua pequena Visenya, Aegon estava longe de ser o homem mais racional do mundo. Arya não era uma donzela digna de canções e baladas, nem uma sobre a qual escreveriam sonetos a respeito de sua beleza, mas ela era o material do qual eram feitas as lendas e as grandes histórias.

Ela era Nymeria, era Visenya...Ela era Lyanna Stark renascida. O fantasma da ruína de sua família que dançava diante dos olhos dele, desafiando-o a provar que poderia ser maior e mais esperto do que seu pai havia sido. Impérios e dinastias caiam por causa de mulheres como ela. Quem tivesse Arya, teria o mundo.

A maior questão com a qual Aegon teria que lidar, estava justamente ligada ao bastardo de Winterfell. Até onde Jon Snow iria para ter a irmã de volta?

Ouviu o som de batidas na porta e concedeu permissão para que a pessoa entrasse. Ao se virar para receber seu convidado, Aegon teve de abaixar os olhos para ver de quem se tratava. Tyrion Lannister podia ser um anão, mas sua inteligência e capacidade faziam dele o mais temível dos gigantes.

- Uma noite fria, Mestre das Moedas. – Aegon disse fazendo sinal para que o anão se sentasse – Aceitaria beber algo comigo para aquecer o sangue?

- Sempre um prazer. – Tyrion respondeu satisfeito – O gosto de Vossa Graça para vinhos é impecável.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Aegon disse servindo um cálice para seu conselheiro, antes de se sentar.

- A que devo a honra do convite? – Tyrion perguntou – Estou certo que minha adorável companhia não é o único motivo que me trás até aqui.

- Apesar de adorar sua companhia, o senhor tem razão. – Aegon respondeu sentando-se de frente para o anão – Eu preciso saber de algumas coisas, alguns detalhes, mas por incrível que pareça Varys não está sendo de grande ajuda no assunto.

- Esse é um dia para ser lembrado! Por favor, diga-me como eu poderia saber de algo que foge ao conhecimento do Mestre dos Segredos? – Tyrion bebeu um longo gole de vinho enquanto Aegon se ajeitava na cadeira.

- Acredito que esteja ciente de que pretendo me casar. – Aegon disse de forma ponderada.

- Não se fala em outra coisa no castelo e eu devo dizer que a escolha da noiva se deu de forma bem peculiar. – Tyrion disse de forma cautelosa.

- Não posso negar isso. – Aegon concordou – A questão é que estou encontrando mais resistência por parte da família dela do que eu estava esperando. Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça dos nortenhos, mas sei que o Rei no Norte se acha importante o bastante para negar um convite para comparecer à capital, assim como exige que a irmã seja mandada de volta para Winterfell.

- Essa história me parece tremendamente familiar. – Tyrion disse irônico.

- Eu preciso saber com que tipo de gente estou lidando. – Aegon disse de forma austera – E por incrível que pareça, o senhor é uma das pessoas que melhor conhece o caráter desta família.

- Não que tenha sido uma experiência das mais agradáveis, mas sim. Eu conheci os Stark e sei uma ou duas coisas sobre esta notável coleção de indivíduos. – Tyrion concordou.

- Por favor, conte-me o que sabe a respeito deles. Preciso saber que tipo de inimigo estarei enfrentando caso medidas drásticas sejam necessárias.

- É complicado dizer. Brandon Stark e o irmão eram muito jovens quando os vi pela última vez. – Tyrion admitiu – O que sei a respeito do Rei no Norte é que apesar da idade é um bom senhor para o seu povo. Um homem justo, que toma decisões sensatas e que apesar da lendária honra Stark possui ponderação e bom senso. Era um garoto amável, pelo que me lembro. O que aconteceu com ele foi uma lástima.

- Acha que ele marcharia em nossa direção caso eu ignore seu pedido? – Aegon questionou.

- Não tenho certeza. Ele me parece cauteloso de mais para tomar uma atitude como esta, mas se espera que o Norte se curve diante de um mero casamento, pode ficar seriamente decepcionado. – Tyrion disse.

- O sobrinho dele seria rei após a minha morte. – Aegon argumentou – Por que esta não seria uma boa perspectiva?

- Porque ele não o conhece e no passado uma garota Stark estava destinada a ser rainha e o irmão dele marchou por mais da metade do país pra acabar com o contrato de casamento. O que está fazendo pode soar extremamente parecido com o que Jeoffrey e minha irmã fizeram e acredite, a última coisa que deseja é enfrentar nortenhos enfurecidos.

- Acha que pode chegar a isso? – Aegon questionou.

- Não se deixar claro que Lady Arya está bem e que está sendo bem tratada. – Tyrion respondeu.

- Ela não tem do que se queixar quanto a isso. – Aegon disse convicto – A única coisa que Lady Stark reclama é que está trancafiada numa jaula, se é que um castelo pode ser chamado disso. Ela não gosta da ideia de se casar comigo, mas quantas outras noivas já disseram a mesma coisa?

- Muitas, eu creio. – Tyrion concordou – Lorde Brandon pode ignorar esta reclamação se achar que ela está bem aqui e que este casamento é uma boa escolha para ela. O mais novo dos Stark é de pouca ou nenhuma importância no contesto.

- E o que me diz de Lady Sansa? – Aegon perguntou de forma cuidadosa, recebendo de Tyrion um sorriso melancólico em resposta.

- Lady Sansa...Minha doce ex esposa. – Tyrion pontuou – Ela não se parece em nada com Arya Stark, nisso eu o asseguro. Lady Aryn acredita que uma boa lady deve cuidar de seu marido, ter filhos e se manter longe de assuntos do governo. Ela não fará perguntas, se disserem a ela para não pensar sua mente ficará mais branca do que um pergaminho que nunca foi usado. Mas há um problema. – o anão ponderou – Lady Aryn serve aos seus próprios propósitos. Ameace a família dela e o Vale se erguerá. Ela viveu situação muito parecida no passado pra desejar o mesmo para a irmã.

- Ao menos ela é feroz como Arya? – Aegon perguntou desconfiado.

- É feroz, mas de um jeito diferente. Não vestirá uma armadura e pegará em armas para lutar, mas se há um talento que ela possui é de fazer homens correrem diretamente para a ponta de uma espada para defendê-la. – Tyrion falou com um toque de saudosismo – É como uma donzela das canções. Cada homem do Vale lutará como O Guerreiro em pessoa, se a doce Lady Sansa implorar para que salvem sua irmã de um destino cruel, e eles morrerão com um sorriso nos lábios se lembrando do rosto dela.

- É tocante como fala de sua ex esposa. – Aegon disse sério – Há mais uma pessoa que preciso saber a respeito. O que sabe sobre Jon Snow?

Tyrion lançou ao rei um olhar curioso e não conteve um sorriso em seu rosto deformado. Aegon não soube dizer se aquilo era um bom sinal ou não.

- Snow...Quantos anos não o vejo! Era ainda um rapaz verde quando o deixei na Muralha. – Tyrion disse satisfeito – Acho que de todos os Stark ele é o único que me tratou com respeito. Gostava do garoto. Era um ótimo lutador pelo que me lembro e aprendia rápido. Tinha o bom senso de ouvir pessoas mais velhas e mais sábias que ele. Eu não duvido que tenha sido um bom Lorde Comandante, se fosse um filho legítimo teria devolvido Winterfell à sua antiga glória.

- Da forma como fala, parece até que eram grandes amigos. – Aegon disse rabugento.

- Acho que éramos. Eu simpatizava bastante com ele e acho que a recíproca era verdadeira. Tínhamos algo em comum, creio eu. Todos os anões são bastardos aos olhos de seus pais. – Tyrion disse.

- E o quanto devo me preocupar com o bastardo de Winterfell? – Aegon perguntou de forma objetiva.

- Muito. – Tyrion respondeu com a mesma praticidade – Veja bem, enquanto estive em Winterfell o que pude ver da relação entre ele e os irmãos é que todos o adoravam e ele adorava a todos. Ele me pediu pra ajudar Brandon após o acidente, confiou em mim para oferecer algum conforto ao irmão menor que ele havia acabado de deixar para se juntar à Patrulha. Robb Stark e ele eram grandes amigos, treinavam juntos e ouso dizer que Jon era melhor que o irmão com armas.

- E quanto à relação entre ele e Arya? – Aegon não fez qualquer questão de esconder seu desagrado.

- Ela vivia correndo atrás dele. Eu não prestava muita atenção nos dois, mas me lembro de que eram muito próximos. – Tyrion disse pensativo – Ela era uma garota difícil, mas...Perto dele as coisas ficavam diferentes.

- Diferentes como? – o rei parecia ainda mais desconfortável com aquelas informações.

- Perto dele ela se parecia mais com a menina que devia ser. Era mais vulnerável e gentil. – Tyrion respondeu – Jon tinha o dom de domá-la. Aposto que se ele dissesse a ela que este casamento é a escolha certa, lady Stark aceitaria sem problemas.

- E se ele pensar de forma diferente? – Aegon questionou.

- Não soube do incidente com a falsa Arya Stark? Dizem que foi Lord Snow quem mandou um grupo de selvagens disfarçados para resgatá-la, achando que se tratava da verdadeira Arya. – Tyrion disse – Ele colocou em risco o próprio pescoço ao tomar partido e tentar resgatá-la. Duvido que ele teria feito o mesmo por Sansa. Aliás, ele nunca tentou fazer o mesmo por Sansa. Se ele sonhar que Arya Stark está aqui contra a vontade dela, então Vossa Graça tem sérios problemas. Ele não vai parar até ter a irmã de volta.

- Não é muito animador. – Aegon comentou – O que se faz com uma noiva que pode ter metade do reino pulando na minha garganta antes que eu tenha chance de me deitar com ela?

- Se eu soubesse a resposta pra isso, é bem possível que meu casamento com Sansa não tivesse sido anulado, Vossa Graça. – Tyrion respondeu – É claro que tudo seria mais fácil se Lady Arya Stark pudesse ser persuadida.

- Mais fácil ensinar um cavalo a falar do que fazê-la mudar de ideia. – Aegon respondeu – Eu agradeço sua ajuda de qualquer forma.

- Disponha, Vossa Graça. – Tyrion respondeu – Com sua licença, eu tenho assuntos a tratar.

- Esteja à vontade. – Aegon dispensou o anão e permaneceu encarando a espada que estava presa à parede.

Talvez ele devesse deixar de lado seus escrúpulos e idealismo quando o assunto envolvia Arya Stark. Precisava de um herdeiro e rápido. Havia adiado um casamento por tempo de mais e agora que o Norte se apresentava como a próxima ameaça ao reinado dele, talvez devesse tomar alguma providência mais drástica no sentido de assegurar o futuro de reino.

Havia dado há ela tempo mais que suficiente pra entender o que aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Era hora de provar que suas promessas eram cumpridas sempre. Um casamento poderia ser adiado, um herdeiro não.

Ele deixou sua sala de estudos e seguiu pelos corredores vazios da Fortaleza Vermelha. Daenerys havia dito no dia anterior que não importava o que ele fizesse, Arya não cederia. Ele acreditava que a tia estava certa, mas precisava tentar. Lady Stark havia aceitado seus carinhos antes, com um pouco de sorte talvez ele conseguisse convencê-la de que a cama dele estava longe de ser o inferno que ela imaginava.

Havia dois guardas parados diante da porta do quarto dela. Aegon fez sinal para que dessem passagem e permanecessem em seus postos. Ele entrou nos aposentos destinados à Arya.

Estava tudo escuro e ele imaginou que ela estivesse adormecida há algum tempo. Ela não gostava da presença de damas de companhia, o que já era esperado. Estava deitada sobre a cama de penas e enroscada em duas peles para se manter aquecida. Aegon caminhou pelo quarto tranquilamente, enquanto retirava sua capa e casaco, deixando-os sobre uma cadeira. Desabotoou a túnica e retirou a camisa fina que usava por de baixo, deixando o tronco nu. Tirou as botas, as meias e por fim a calça e as roupas de baixo, ficando absolutamente exposto.

Arya dormia alheia a tudo isso. Ele se aproximou dela e a observou em seu sono. Parecia tão serena e relaxada que custava a acreditar que aquela garota que mal havia atingido a vida adulta era a sua pequena Visenya. Aegon resistiu à tentação de afastar uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre os olhos dela quando a ouviu murmurar alguma coisa em seu sono.

_Jon...Jon..._Ela chamava aquele nome até em seus sonhos e Aegon sentiu a raiva aflorar mais uma vez dentro de si. Quem era este Jon Snow para invadir os sonhos da mulher que estava destinada a ser a rainha dos Sete Reinos? Quem era Jon Snow para conseguir despertar a insegurança de um rei?

Ele se esgueirou para de baixo das peles que Arya usava sobre a cama e com suas mãos ele buscou o corpo dela, encoberto por uma camisola quente. Ela reclamou, ainda adormecida e se remexeu entre os braços dele. A sensação de ter o corpo dela junto ao dele foi mais do que suficiente para deixar Aegon excitado.

Beijou a nuca dela, afundando seu nariz na volta do pescoço de Arya e sentindo o perfume que ela exalava. Finalmente ela despertou e levou alguns segundos para que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo. A primeira reação foi tentar empurrá-lo para longe e sair da cama o quanto antes, mas Aegon a segurou pelos pulsos, mantendo-a onde estava.

Arya tentou chutá-lo, tentou se debater tanto quanto possível para que ele se afastasse, mas ele era forte de mais e tão rápido quanto ela. Havia um brilho distinto nos olhos dele, uma determinação que ela desconhecia até então. Aegon a imobilizou sobre a cama, segurando seus pulsos com força e mantendo as pernas dela afastadas, posicionando-se entre elas.

Os lábios dele se chocaram contra os dela. Aegon estava determinado a colocar todas as barreiras dela abaixo. Arya continuava tentando afastá-lo, mas nada parecia funcionar. A língua dele demandava passagem para invadir a boca dela, mas Arya resistia. Ele só se deteve quando sentiu a dor pungente e o gosto de sangue turvar o sabor do beijo e inundar o paladar dele com o gosto metálico.

Ele devia imaginar que ela não cederia tão facilmente e como a boa loba que era Arya tinha caninos afiados.

- Há dois meios de fazer isso. – ele sussurrou perigosamente ao ouvido dela – Podemos fazer isso da minha maneira, o que será prazeroso pra ambos, ou podemos fazer a sua maneira. Se insistir em lutar, eu garanto que não vai ser agradável.

- Saia de cima de mim! – ela ordenou.

- Ninguém pode me tirar daqui, Arya. – ele disse beijando pescoço dela outra vez – Se eu chamar pelos guardas, posso ordenar que a segurem enquanto eu consigo o que quero. – ele desceu os beijos até o limite do decote da camisola que ela usava e ergueu os olhos para ver a expressão facial no rosto dela – Seus irmãos não gostam de cooperar, então eu acredito que seja hora deles entenderem com quem estão lidando. Eu vou ter você como rainha e você pode culpá-los por hoje.

- Jon vai me entregar seu coração numa bandeja! – ela esbravejou enquanto sentia uma das mãos dele erguer a barra da camisola, permitindo que a ereção dele pressionasse contra ela. Arya fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Respirou fundo e se preparou para não emitir nenhum som.

- Ou talvez eu o encurte uma cabeça por ser um desertor da Patrulha. – Aegon disse perigosamente ao ouvido dela – Não precisa ser assim, Arya. Só quero uma chance. Posso fazê-la uma mulher feliz, acredite.

- Como eu posso ser feliz em uma corrente? – ela o desafiou.

- Garanto que é uma questão de perspectiva. – ele posicionou as mãos sobre o decote dela e rasgou a camisola com um único puxão. Arya fechou os olhos mais uma vez e desviou o rosto para que ele não visse o medo dela – Pare de ser tão difícil e aproveite.

Ela não falou nada. Aegon tomou aquilo como uma aceitação tácita e se ocupou de beijá-la. Ele era atencioso com cada mínima parte do corpo dela, cuidando para que, apesar dos desentendimentos e da resistência, Arya se lembrasse daquele momento como algo prazeroso. Não era um fanfarrão bronco como Robert Baratheon, não era um garoto verde que não sabia nada a respeito do corpo feminino, ele era um rei e queria deixar aquilo bem claro.

Lambeu o bico dos seios dela, sugando-os vigorosamente em seguida e raspando seus dentes contra a pele rosada e sensível. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, mordia o lábio inferior com mais força toda vez que a sucção era mais forte do que o que ela estava esperando. Suas pernas tentavam se fechar, num esforço de impedi-lo de ir adiante, mas era inútil.

Beijou o abdômen dela, circulando o umbigo com a ponta da língua, provocando arrepios no corpo dela. Ele a tocou entre as pernas, sentindo-a seca contra seus dedos. Sua boca pousou sobre o pequeno ponto de prazer escondido entre os fios negros que cobriam o sexo dela. Beijou-a ali, torturou-a com sua língua e com seus lábios, desafiando a resistência dela e fazendo Arya se contorcer inteira.

Ela mordia os lábios com cada vez mais força. Seus olhos cinzentos marejados de lágrimas. Suas mãos se agarravam às peles da cama. Ele introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo a umidade crescente e massageando cuidadosamente, sem afastar sua boca dela um minuto sequer. Ela não ia durar muito.

O som que escapou dos lábios dela foi um som de angustia e alívio, enquanto Aegon sentia o gosto pungente do prazer dela na ponta de sua língua. Ela era determinada, isso ele tinha de admitir, mas aquele era um jogo que dois podiam jogar.

Ele segurou o rosto dela para que Arya o encarasse. Ela não disse uma palavra, não demonstrou qualquer sinal de medo. Era como se aquela menina o desafiasse a fazer o pior, desdenhasse da capacidade de Aegon de ir até o fim daquela loucura. Era uma promessa de que um dia ela acertaria as contas.

Aegon beijou a boca dela mais uma vez e aos poucos ele a penetrou. Sentiu o corpo dela tenso e a barreira sendo rompida até que estivesse enterrado dentro dela. Arya desviou o rosto para não ter que encará-lo. Notou que uma lágrima havia escapado dos olhos dela. Vergonha, indignação, raiva, ou apenas dor, ele não soube dizer o que era.

Seus movimentos eram lentos, o calor e a fricção quase insuportáveis. A cada movimento ele via a resistência dela ruindo aos poucos, mas Arya jamais admitiria que ele poderia dar prazer a ela. Ele aumentou a velocidade gradativamente, até que o ritmo se tornou quase selvagem.

Aegon levou a mão até onde seus sexos se uniam e pressionou o clitóris dela cuidadosamente, causando uma série de espasmos no corpo hipersensível dela, sem deixar de se mover.

- Não resistas! – ele ordenou, pressionando com mais intensidade – Droga! Pare de resistir, Arya!

Não demorou muito para que ela fosse tomada por outro orgasmo, contraindo seu corpo inteiro numa série de espasmos e comprimindo Aegon por todos os lados. Ele também não resistiu muito tempo, derramando sua semente dentro dela.

Arya tentou empurrá-lo para longe assim que ele saiu de cima dela. Ela cobriu seu corpo com as peles da cama, tentando esconder o máximo possível. Ela deu as costas a ele, mas Aegon ainda podia ver o sangue escorrendo entre as pernas dela e manchando os lençóis da cama, misturado aos fluidos do sexo.

Uma parte dele achava quase inacreditável que Arya fosse uma donzela e ao mesmo tempo aquilo fazia o maior sentido do mundo. Ela se encolheu inteira num canto da cama e Aegon pode ouvir o som abafado do choro dela. Pela primeira vez ele foi confrontado com a vulnerabilidade dela.

Arya não era tão indestrutível afinal e ele sentiu náuseas ao perceber o que havia feito com ela.

_**Nota da autora: E este é aquele capítulo que fará metade das leitoras me xingar e a outra metade falar "eu sabia". Pois é, eu confesso que fiz isso com peso no coração, mas o Aegon me obrigou a tomar esta medida drástica (quem mandou ele ficar mais sexy do que o Jon?). É importante que o Aegon tenha cruzado esta linha para que tanto o Jon, quanto a Arya, tenham uma razão pra levar essa guerra pro lado pessoal. Não é mais uma questão de sucessão, ou dever, agora é desejo de vingança mesmo. Também acho esse capítulo importante pq o Aegon começa a entender um pouco com quem ele vai lidar num futuro próximo, além de evidenciar a insegurança que o Jon causa nele.**_

_**Espero que gostem (que não queiram me bater) e que comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Uma guarda para a rainha**_

Era notável o desconforto que os lordes do Eyre sentiam com a presença dele. Talvez "lordes" não fosse o termo mais correto. Sansa estava visivelmente constrangida e não chegava a ser uma surpresa que ela não desejasse a presença de um bastardo em seu castelo. As semelhanças com Catelyn Tully não paravam ai. Lady Arryn era uma cópia quase idêntica da mãe.

Ela foi educada, apesar do desconforto. Sua barriga redonda era um sinal claro de que em breve haveria mais uma criança correndo pelo Eyre, talvez um menino para herdar o lugar e os títulos no futuro. Jon esperava que sim. Seria uma decepção muito grande pra Sansa ter outra menina. Lorde Harry Arryn por sua vez era um jovem de bom temperamento e parecia genuinamente satisfeito com a filha e a esposa. Apesar das circunstancias, Mindinho havia feito um favor a Sansa ao casá-la com o herdeiro do Eyre. Eles pareciam felizes juntos.

Harry a tratava bem e nas montanhas do Vale não havia nada que preocupasse Sansa. Ela havia montado uma pequena corte com músicos e outros artistas. A pequena Cat era uma criança saudável e bem humorada, que gostava de cantarolar as musicas que aprendia com uma facilidade tremenda.

A menina encarou Jon com seus belos olhos azuis arregalados. Era uma criança curiosa e o tio misterioso que havia acabado de chegar montando um belo cavalo fazia com que ela se lembrasse das histórias que ouvia para dormir. Ela foi atraída por ele quase que imediatamente e Jon gostou de poder dar alguma atenção à sobrinha. Ele a pegou no colo e beijou o rosto dela, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu sou seu tio, Jon. – ele disse – É um prazer conhecê-la, minha senhora. – a pequena Cat fez uma reverência desengonçada.

- O prazer é meu, tio Jon. – ela respondeu bem educada como a mãe – Posso passear no seu cavalo? – a pergunta veio num disparo só, fazendo Jon rir abertamente.

- Tenho certeza que posso falar com a senhora sua mãe a respeito. Se ela deixar, eu a levo para dar um passeio. – ele disse gentil – Agora vá com a septã e termine seus estudos. Vamos passear depois.

Sansa não pareceu muito feliz com a pequena interação entre ele e Catelyn, mas permaneceu calada quanto a isso. Ela e lorde Arryn o convidaram para uma refeição rápida antes que tivessem a chance de falar sobre o motivo daquela inesperada visita.

Harry era um anfitrião simpático e divertido, que não se cansava de fazer perguntas a Jon sobre Winterfell e a Muralha, assim como questionava o tempo todo a respeito dos rumores, principalmente os que diziam respeito ao monstruoso dragão negro. Jon foi paciente com o "cunhado" e satisfez a curiosidade de lorde Arryn tanto quanto o possível, sob o olhar vigilante e temeroso de Sansa.

Após a refeição, os três se dirigiram a uma sala reservada. A lareira estava acesa e havia vinho quente para aquecê-los, mesmo que Jon sentisse tanto calor que um punhado de gelo lhe seria algo mais agradável do que um cálice de vinho fumegante.

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando recebi a carta de Bran avisando que nos prestaria uma visita. – Sansa disse educadamente – Meu irmão está bem de saúde? E Rickon, como ele está?

- Eles estão bem. Bran está muito ocupado com a administração, mas está em boa saúde. Rickon também. – Jon respondeu.

- Pensei em oferecer uma posição ao pequeno Rickon como meu escudeiro. – disse Harry – Sansa concorda que seria uma boa decisão e ele poderá se preparar para a cavalaria se assim desejar.

- É uma ótima ideia, de fato. Acho que ele ficaria muito feliz com isso. – Jon concordou – Eu fico feliz em vê-los em boa saúde e todos nós estamos ansiosos pelo nascimento do bebê. Com certeza, será uma criança linda e forte.

- Esperamos que sim. – Sansa alisou a barriga de forma defensiva – Mas não é isso que o traz ao Eyre.

- Não, minha senhora. Meu motivo é outro. – Jon respondeu sério enquanto retirava uma carta escrita por Bran do bolso e entregava a lady Arryn – Uma mensagem que devia ser entregue em mãos.

Sansa entregou a carta com o selo intacto ao marido e Harry se ocupou de ler o pergaminho rapidamente, antes de devolvê-lo à esposa com genuína surpresa. Sansa leu a carta também, mas precisou de alguns segundos para processar as palavras, antes de erguer os olhos e encarar Jon.

- Isso é... – Lady Arryn respirou fundo antes de concluir seu raciocínio – Isso é verdade?

- Temo que sim. – Jon respondeu.

- Deuses sejam bons! – Harry exclamou – Pensávamos em nos declarar por Aegon, mas isso é...Isso muda tudo. Vossa Graça, estamos honrados em recebê-lo em pessoa.

- Lorde Arryn, asseguro que não há necessidade para tanto formalismo. – Jon respondeu – Afinal, ainda somos parentes.

- E o que podemos oferecer a Vossa Graça? Certamente, meu irmão e meu real primo esperam algo de nós. – Sansa perguntou de forma polida e habilidosa.

- Recebemos há pouco tempo uma mensagem vinda de Porto Real, escrita de próprio punho por Aegon Targaryen. – Jon respondeu sério – Arya está viva e ele a mantém na capital. Ele espera conseguir a lealdade do Eyre, de Riverrun e de Winterfell com um casamento vantajoso. Bran pediu para que Arya fosse devolvida à Winterfell até que o acordo fosse finalizado, mas o pedido foi negado. Ela está sendo mantida como refém e Bran teme que ela seja forçada a se casar com meu meio irmão e obrigue o Norte a fazer uma aliança.

- Estão certos de que é ela? – Sansa perguntou – Foram muitos anos sem sinal de vida, pode muito bem ser uma impostora.

- Temos certeza de que não é. – Jon respondeu – Arya está em apuros e precisamos de ajuda para conseguir retirá-la da capital.

- Eu não vejo qualquer razão pra isso. – Sansa disse seca.

- Minha senhora, esta é uma afirmativa muito severa. – Harry interviu - Sua irmã está sendo mantida em cativeiro.

- Eu também fui mantida em cativeiro e não me lembro de ninguém ter vindo em meu socorro, enquanto Jeoffrey me humilhava publicamente! – Sansa retrucou de forma severa – Robb tentou só enquanto meu pai estava nas celas escuras, mas depois eu fui deixada na capital entregue a misericórdia dos Lannister!

- Sansa, eu sei que o que passou foi difícil. O que eu estou pedindo é por ajuda para impedir que a história se repita. – Jon disse sério.

- Aegon Targaryen é jovem, bonito e dizem que é um homem honrado. – Sansa respondeu ácida – Além de tudo isso ele é um rei! As perspectivas de Arya nunca foram muito boas, mas se ele a deseja como rainha, então que a tenha. Bran só tem a ganhar com isso e nós também.

- Bran se declarou em meu favor. – Jon ergueu os olhos, encarando Sansa intensamente – Uma resposta de Riverrun chegou antes que eu viesse para cá. Edmure Tully está disposto a se juntar a nós. Precisamos do apoio do Vale agora.

- O que você quer é trazer uma guerra à minha porta! – Sansa disse indignada – Senhor meu marido, isso é uma péssima ideia. Aegon Targaryen tem dois dragões e metade do país para defendê-lo! Pense no desastre que isso pode se tornar! O que será de Cat e de nosso filho se esta maldita rebelião falhar?

- Acalme-se, minha senhora. – Harry pediu antes de voltar suas atenções para Jon – Há mais que devemos saber?

- Sim. – Jon respondeu – Aegon e Daenerys não tem controle sobre seus dragões e ambos estão evitando utilizá-los em batalha. É um risco grande de mais que não querem correr, mesmo que seja para manter o reino. Os boatos que ouviram a meu respeito...São verdadeiros.

- O primeiro cavaleiro de dragões em...

- Pelo menos duzentos anos. – Jon respondeu – Bran não está disposto a entrar em uma batalha perdida, mas para que isso seja viável, não podemos ter Arya como refém.

- Só há um jeito de trazê-la pra Winterfell e é pela guerra. No momento em que ameaçarmos atacar, Aegon realizará o casamento e nada disso terá sentido. Se quer retirá-la de Porto Real, o melhor é pensar num jeito de fazer isso sem chamar atenção. – Harry respondeu – Um grupo pequeno poderia tirá-la de lá e trazê-la para o Vale em segurança.

- Isso é muito perigoso, meu senhor! – Sansa protestou.

- Estou atado a sua família pela lei e pelo casamento. – Harry disse sério – Jon Arryn teria feito o mesmo. _Alto como a honra_. É pela honra que eu juro lealdade à casa Stark e a Jon Targaryen.

- Eu fico muito satisfeito em ouvir isso. – Jon disse agradecido.

- Bran já prometeu Arya à outra pessoa? – Sansa perguntou a contra gosto – Seria idiotice não fazer isso agora. Precisarão de todo apoio que conseguirem.

- Arya já está prometida. – Jon respondeu solenemente.

- A quem? Um Frey? Um Royce? – Sansa especulou – Certamente nenhuma família mais proeminente do que isso.

- Ela está prometida a mim. – Jon respondeu e Sansa se virou para encará-lo em total estado de choque.

- Não pode estar falando sério. – Sansa retrucou – Ela é...Todos nós crescemos como irmãos! Isso torna você tão ruim quanto Jaime Lannister!

- Imagino que posso culpar meu sangue Targaryen, caso seja necessário. – Jon respondeu constrangido – Não é uma situação agradável para mim, mas tenho que admitir que é uma solução prática. Um rei por outro. Arya será uma rainha, não importa quem vença.

- Muito bem. – Sansa disse conformada, deixando que suas mãos descansassem sobre a barriga arredondada – Eu não estou em posição de questionar as escolhas de Vossa Graça. Brienne de Tarth seria uma boa escolha para tirar Arya da capital. Um grupo pequeno poderia fazer o serviço.

- Meera Reed se ofereceu para ajudar também. É uma mulher competente com armas. Asha Greyjoy poderia ser de grande ajuda. – Jon disse sério – É hora de cobrar algumas dividas.

- Uma guarda só de mulheres. Imagino que é uma boa escolha para a escolta de uma futura rainha. Só falta uma Mormont. – Sansa sugeriu – Qualquer uma delas faria o serviço sem pestanejar.

- De fato. Esta é uma boa ideia. – Jon concordou – Se conseguirem retirar Arya de Porto Real, ela será trazida para o Eyre.

- Será uma honra, Vossa Graça. – Harry disse imediatamente – E se for este seu desejo, o casamento pode ser realizado aqui. O que for preciso. Faremos o que for preciso.

- Eu lhe sou muito grato e me sinto honrado em receber tanta lealdade. – Jon respondeu – Se não for um incomodo, eu gostaria de falar com lady Arryn em particular. Com a sua permissão, é claro.

- É claro. – Lorde Arryn concordou. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e beijou a testa da esposa, antes de fazer uma breve reverência e sair da sala.

O silêncio dominou o ambiente por longos segundos. Sansa parecia muito mais velha do que realmente era, como se o peso dos anos terríveis vividos em medo tivessem recaído sobre ela naquele instante. Jon bebeu um gole do vinho e deixou o copo de lado, sem saber o que dizer para aplacar a raiva da irmã...Prima.

Ele abaixou os olhos e encarou a barriga dela. Aquela seria uma criança feliz tendo ela como mãe. Ela era feliz ali, mais feliz do que havia sido no passado.

- Ele é bom pra você? – Jon perguntou por fim – A trata bem?

- Harrold é um homem decente e muito gentil. – ela disse – Ele adora nossa filha e está entusiasmado com a possibilidade de ter um menino.

- Gosta dele? – Jon insistiu.

- Faz diferença agora? O que poderia ser feito? – ela disse de forma amarga – Ainda que eu estivesse miseravelmente infeliz e que ele me tratasse pior do que a um cachorro, o que poderiam fazer pra me tirar de um casamento que eu nunca quis? Confesse, Jon. Você nunca teria feito por mim o que está fazendo por ela.

- Eu não podia. – ele tentou se justificar – Robb tentou o quanto pode.

- E acabou perdendo a cabeça por isso, enquanto você estava na Muralha. O incrível é que você ainda estava atado aos seus votos quando mandou um grupo para resgatar uma impostora que dizia ser Arya. Alguma vez pensou em fazer o mesmo por mim?

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse sério – Confesso que quando soube que estava casada com Tyrion Lannister eu fiquei aliviado em saber que ao menos ele poderia cuidar de você.

- Cuidar de mim? Ele era um Lannister! – Sansa esbravejou – Como um Lannister, um assassino deformado poderia cuidar de mim?

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – Jon perguntou encarando-a – Tyrion alguma vez a forçou a alguma coisa? Agrediu você? Dirigiu-lhe palavras ríspidas ou a desrespeitou de algum modo? Dadas às circunstâncias, ele era a única pessoa que podia protegê-la de algum modo. – Sansa se calou quanto a isso. Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer contra Tyrion. Sua única culpa era ser um anão e nada mais.

- E dadas às circunstâncias, não seria melhor que Arya permanecesse com Aegon? – Sansa desafiou – Não seria melhor vivermos em paz?

- Que paz eu posso ter quando todas as noites eu sonho com Nymeria sendo devorada por dragões, ou uivando por socorro? – Jon perguntou exasperado – Eu não posso ignorar isso. Não agora.

- Então você também sonha. – Sansa disse quase num sussurro – Achei que era a única.

- Bran também. – Jon disse jogando a cabeça pra trás – Mas aparentemente eu sou o mais afetado. Caso não tenha notado, não tenho conseguido uma noite de sono satisfatória já faz um bom tempo.

- Eu nunca vou entender a relação de vocês. – Sansa confessou – Desde pequena ela te venerava. Com Robb e Bran era diferente e mesmo que nosso pai fizesse a maior parte das vontades dela, Arya nunca chegou a demonstrar metade da devoção que tinha por você. Deuses sejam bons, é até possível que ela aceite um casamento com você! – Sansa disse desconcertada enquanto alisava a barriga – Ela falava sobre isso quando criança, sabia? Quando ouvi eu e Jeyne falando sobre os garotos que queríamos nos casar, ou beijar. Ela falava de você. Eu a repreendia, é claro. Afinal, éramos irmãos.

- E você nunca gostou muito de mim, não é mesmo? – Jon perguntou sem qualquer tom de ressentimento na voz.

- Você era um bom irmão. – ela disse com simplicidade – Teria adorado você se fosse meu irmão legítimo.

- Por que tanto desprezo pelo fato de achar que eu era um bastardo na época? – Jon parecia genuinamente curioso.

- Sua existência magoava a minha mãe. Acredite, se tivesse convivido com a sua mãe e visse nos olhos dela a tristeza por saber que apesar dela ter aberto mão de sonhos e esperanças pra se casar com um homem que no fim de uma guerra voltou pra casa com o filho de outra mulher...Aposto que me entenderia. – Sansa disse humildemente – Os outros sempre amaram você, e preferiam ignorar como aquilo era humilhante pra ela. Eu achava que era o meu dever ao menos simpatizar com a causa da minha mãe, afinal eu poderia passar por aquilo um dia.

- Eu ouvi dizer que...

- Que Harry tem um bastardo? – Sansa completou – Ele tem sim, apesar de nunca tocarmos no assunto. O menino tem uma mãe viva e ambos são mantidos bem longe daqui, mas em condições dignas e confortáveis. Imagine minha decepção ao saber disso quando Cat havia acabado de nascer. Ele já tinha um menino com outra mulher enquanto eu só consegui lhe dar uma menina.

- Há uma segunda criança a caminho. – Jon disse afetuosamente – Tenho certeza de que será um menino saudável. E Sansa...- Jon se aproximou dela e acariciou o rosto da prima – Ele não a traiu. Nem mesmo estavam noivos na época. Não culpe a criança, ele não pediu pra nascer e nunca quis a infelicidade de ninguém.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse abaixando os olhos.

- Por que? – Jon continuava acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Por sempre ter sido injusta com você. – ela disse por fim.

- Está tudo bem. – ele lançou a ela um sorriso fraco – A única coisa que eu peço agora é que me ajude a trazer Arya de volta. Talvez assim possamos reconstruir essa família. Se me permite, eu vou me retirar e tentar dormir um pouco.

Ele se retirou da sala e foi para os aposentos que lhe foram preparados. Desta vez ele solicitou a maester um cálice de vinho do sono para conseguir restaurar as forças e logo Jon estava aconchegado de baixo de peles sobre uma cama de penas.

O sono veio rapidamente e também o descanso merecido. Sonhou com sua infância e com os irmãos brincando e sorrindo no bosque sagrado. Sonhou com Arya mostrando a ele como havia aprendido a usar uma espada. Ela sorria e chamava seu nome, dançava ao redor dele com a lâmina em mãos e mais de uma vez ele tentou segurá-la por trás, mas ela sempre escapava entre seus dedos, como fumaça.

E então tudo era fumaça ao redor dele. O uivo de lobos cortava o ar ao redor dele e o cheiro de enxofre queimava suas narinas. Não estava mais no bosque sagrado, tão pouco sabia identificar o lugar, mas havia paredes feitas de pedra avermelhada. Ele corria em sua forma de lobo, perseguindo outro uivo, um pedido de socorro.

As chamas começavam a fechar a passagem atrás dele e o calor era insuportável até que ele coseguiu chegar ao local onde Nymeria estava. Um ambiente cuja única saída era uma porta e as chamas já estavam tão altas que ele não conseguia atravessar.

O dragão verde estava lá, asas abertas, cercando-a. Nymeria tentava morder e arranhar a fera, mas era inútil. Fantasma uivou para ela. A loba o encarou com seus olhos cor de âmbar pouco antes das asas se fecharem ao redor dela e as chamas bloquearem totalmente a porta. A última coisa que ele ouviu foi o uivo longo e agonizante cortando o ar. O lamento de Nymeria. O lamento de Arya.

Jon despertou de uma vez, com o corpo banhado em suor e o coração batendo na garganta. Não havia tempo. Não poderia esperar nem mais um dia. Brienne, Meera, Asha e Alysane Mormont tinham de zarpar em direção a Porto Real o quanto antes para resgatar Arya.

Uma guarda mais do que adequada para a futura rainha, ele só esperava que não fosse tarde de mais.

_**Nota da autora: E o Jon ainda não sabe de nada o que está rolando em Porto Real, mas agora o negócio vai ficar bonito XD. Reencontro meio tenso com a Sansa e sinceramente acho que dá pra entender o ponto de vista dela. E sim, não há uma guarda real mais foda do que essa. Brienne de Tarth, Alysane Mormont, Meera Reed e Asha Greyjoy, não há homem neste mundo que barre essas mulheres XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A resposta dos deuses**_

Ela havia perdido o interesse em contar o tempo. Já não fazia sentido acreditar que havia algum meio dela retornar a sua casa, não agora que Aegon havia determinado que o casamento aconteceria e menos de dois meses.

Bran não a aceitaria de volta, sabendo que ela atrairia toda fúria dos Targaryen se fugisse. Uma irmã arruinada não tinha qualquer valor pra ele, a menos que estivesse casada com o rei e com um filho na barriga. Nem mesmo Jon poderia fazer algo por ela e Arya se deu conta do quanto havia tido sorte por Aegon ter se dado ao trabalho de esperar tanto para levá-la pra cama.

Depois daquela noite ela mal conseguia encará-lo quando estavam em público, o que acontecia com frequência. Ele ainda insistia que fizessem as refeições juntos e se antes Arya já era uma companhia pouco expressiva, agora simplesmente se recusava a trocar uma palavra com ele. Por incrível que pareça, ao menos isso ele respeitava. Aegon não tentava obrigá-la a falar, se ela não desejasse fazê-lo. Entretanto, o rei continuava indo ao quarto dela tanto quanto possível.

Sempre começavam da mesma maneira aqueles encontros. Aegon ia até ela, ela resistia o quanto podia, às vezes se pegava implorando para que ele não continuasse. Então ele a beijava, tentava demonstrar carinho, mas nunca passava pelos olhos dele um fiapo de dúvida. Suas mãos continuavam firmes, apalpando os seios dela, tocando-a em pontos que ele sabia que a fariam ceder mais fácil e por fim ele a tomava quantas vezes achasse necessário.

Às vezes ela acabava apreciando e isso tornava a situação toda muito pior. A culpa, a vergonha e a sensação de impotência tomavam conta dela assim que Aegon a deixava dormir. Ela fechava os olhos e pensava nos irmãos e em como não os veria mais, pensava no bosque sagrado, na cripta e no jardim de vidro. Pensava na neve de verão e nas fontes de água termal. Pensava em Jon e no dia em que se despediram.

Uma coroa era uma retribuição opaca, perto daquilo que Aegon havia roubado dela. Havia pouco ou nenhum conforto na ideia de que ela seria rainha e um dia seus filhos se sentariam no Trono de Ferro. Talvez, se ela aprendesse o Jogo dos Tronos da forma correta, poderia acabar tramando a morte de Aegon um dia, ou talvez acabasse desistindo de lutar.

Tentou imaginar o que a mãe e a irmã fariam na posição dela. Manteriam a cabeça erguida, com certeza. Aceitariam que não podiam mudar a situação e tentariam apreçar a cerimônia de casamento o quanto antes, pelo bem de sua dignidade. Arya não se imaginava fazendo nada disso, mas procurava não dar grandes demonstrações de contrariedade, ou sofrimento.

Buscava consolo visitando Nymeria nos canis. A loba parecia doente e ficava o tempo todo quieta, só se levantando para comer, ou lamber a ponta dos dedos da dona. Além destes pequenos momentos, Arya passou a visitar o bosque sagrado com frequência.

Duvidava que os deuses poderiam ajudá-la ali. Os deuses antigos viviam no Norte, onde os bosques ainda existiam e o povo rezava diante de uma árvore coração. Ali era tudo silêncio e solidão, mas ao menos ela podia se lembrar do pai e Aegon não se atrevia a perturbá-la ali.

O som de passos perturbou a pequena meditação dela. Arya virou o rosto e se deparou com uma jovem de longos cabelos escuros, presos em uma trança única. Tinha olhos verdes e usava roupas de dama de companhia. Não tinha mais do que vinte anos.

- Perdoe-me senhora, eu não queria perturbar suas orações. – a moça disse.

- Não tem problema. Se são seus deuses também tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto eu. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

- É do Norte? – a jovem perguntou.

- Sim. E você? – ela perguntou a moça.

- Minha família vive num lugar remoto. Provavelmente nunca ouviu falar na Atalaia das Águas Cinzentas. – a moça respondeu.

- Meu pai tinha um bom amigo por lá. Howland Reed, se não me falha a memória. – Arya disse.

- Bons amigos são coisas raras por aqui, não é mesmo. – a moça disse sentando-se próxima à Arya – Mas bons amigos podem surgir em lugares inesperados, quando mais precisamos.

- Eu poderia fazer bom uso de um amigo agora. – Arya disse encarando a árvore coração.

- E eu ficaria honrada em ser essa amiga, em honra a memória do senhor seu pai e à lealdade que jurei à sua casa. – a moça respondeu fazendo com que Arya a encarasse – Eu sou Meera Reed, Alteza. Seu irmão manda lembranças e pede para que não perca as esperanças.

- Achei que Bran havia desistido de mim. – Arya disse com os olhos marejados – Por favor, me diga que estou errada.

- Está errada, Alteza. – Meera respondeu – Estou aqui a pedido dele. O Rei no Norte me deu ordens para retirá-la daqui, mas devemos ser cuidadosas. Haverá um barco para nos tirar da capital.

- Quando? – Arya questionou.

- Esta noite haverá um acidente. – Meera disse – Eu diria que as correntes dos dragões deveriam sem checadas com mais cuidado. A senhora deve vir até o bosque em roupas escuras e quentes.

- Não posso partir sem Nymeria. – Arya disse imediatamente.

- Eu deixarei a jaula dela aberta. Ela virá até a senhora? – Meera perguntou – Verão sempre obedece Bran.

- Ela virá. – Arya disse – É muito próxima ao meu irmão? Fala dele com...Intimidade.

- Me perdoe à ousadia. – Meera respondeu imediatamente.

- Não há o que perdoar. – Arya respondeu – Eu darei um jeito de vir.

- Não perca a fé, Alteza. Nós estaremos de volta ao Norte antes que a lua complete um ciclo. – Meera garantiu – Lorde Jon pediu para lhe entregar isso. – Meera entregou a Arya um botão de rosa azul – Ele espera pela senhora.

- Jon está bem? Está vivo? Por favor, me diga tudo! – Arya implorou segurando o botão contra o peito com força.

- Ele está bem, mas tudo a seu devido tempo. Teremos o que conversar durante a viagem. – Meera disse se levantando – A meia noite eu estarei aqui. Haverá agitação no palácio, fique preparada.

- Eu estarei aqui. – dito isso, Meera deixou o bosque sagrado sem deixar rastro.

Arya segurou o botão de rosa do inverno com força. Jon não havia desistido dela. Jon iria querê-la, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem sujas de sangue, seus joelhos encardidos, seu cabelo despenteado. Ele iria querê-la mesmo que ela não fosse uma donzela e que nunca mais pudesse arranjar um bom casamento.

O dia custou a passar. Ela se tentou se ocupar com qualquer coisa, mas nada parecia o bastante para conter a ansiedade. Ao meio dia ela foi chamada para almoçar com Aegon e Daenerys. Tentou manter seu humor habitual e conter o tremor nas mãos. Aegon lançava olhares discretos a ela e até tentou iniciar uma conversa civilizada, mas Arya continuava silenciosa como uma tumba.

Daenerys era mais fácil de conviver. Ela fazia perguntas despretensiosas, principalmente a respeito de Ilha do Urso e de como eram os Mormont. Arya se lembrava das mulheres Mormont com clareza. Quando criança chegou a pensar que seria mais fácil e mais divertido ser uma das filhas de Maege Mormont, do que uma boa Stark.

Elas saíram para cavalgar juntas durante a tarde e Arya pode conter o nervosismo por algumas horas. Daenerys cavalgava bem e sua égua branca era tão linda que Arya duvidava que animal mais perfeito pudesse existir.

- Ela foi um presente de meu falecido marido. – ela disse saudosa – Drogo deu a minha prata no dia do nosso casamento.

- Não sabia que foi casada. – Arya comentou enquanto acompanhava o trote da princesa.

- Um casamento curto. – Daenerys disse – Ele morreu quase um ano depois.

- Estranho não ter se casado outra vez. – Arya disse – Imagino que essa seja a vantagem de ter três dragões e não ter de dar satisfação a homem nenhum.

- E eu daria meus dragões pra ter Drogo de volta. – Daenerys respondeu tristonha – É uma pena que meu tempo com ele tenha sido tão curto. Meu sol e minha estrela.

- Você o amava? – Arya perguntou como se achasse aquilo algo impossível.

- A princípio eu morria de medo dele. Entenda, Drogo era grosseiro e estranho de várias maneiras. Quando entendi o povo dele eu o entendi também. – ela respondeu – E com o tempo acabei aprendendo a lidar com aquilo que tinha nas mãos e principalmente, entre as pernas.

- Teria sido tão tolerante se tivesse os dragões na época? – Arya questionou.

- Provavelmente não. – Daenerys respondeu sincera – Mas de certo modo, sou grata por ter tido a chance de conhecê-lo.

- Acho que sabe que eu nunca vou aceitar o que estão me impondo. Não importa quantas...- Arya engoliu a seco – Não importa quantas vezes ele tente.

- Eu não a culpo por pensar assim. O que meu sobrinho fez foi...Foi errado. – Daenerys disse séria – Eu não concordo com a decisão dele de forma alguma, mas até mesmo mulheres como nós tem de admitir que há um limite até o qual podemos lutar. Se der a ele uma chance, Aegon poder ser bom pra você, como Drogo foi pra mim.

- Tudo o que eu queria era voltar pra casa. – Arya disse num fiapo de voz.

- Era o que eu queria também. – Daenerys respondeu – E meu irmão disse que só voltaríamos pra casa com um exército. O exército de Drogo. Eu era mais nova do que você na época.

- Acho que quero voltar. – Arya disse por fim – Não me sinto muito bem.

- Está ficando doente? Podemos chamar o maester para dar uma olhada em você. – Daenerys sugeriu, guiando o cavalo de volta para a Fortaleza.

- Não será necessário. – Arya respondeu – Sangue da lua. As cólicas são sempre a pior parte, mas passa se eu ficar aquecida.

- É claro. – Daenerys disse simpática – Vou pedir pra que lhe levem uma xícara de chá. Há um que sempre me ajuda nesses dias.

Elas voltaram para a Fortaleza Vermelha e Arya teve a desculpa perfeita pra se esconder dentro do quarto pelo resto do dia e não dar satisfações a ninguém. Sua esperança era que aquela mentira mantivesse Aegon afastado da cama dela pelo menos por uma noite. Era tudo o que ela queria. Uma noite e ela nunca mais teria de olhá-lo na cara.

Um dos guardas foi enviado para escoltá-la até o rei para que jantassem, mas ao menos o homem teve a decência de perguntar se ela se sentia disposta o bastante para comparecer. Arya pediu para que o soldado transmitisse suas desculpas ao rei e alegou estar muito indisposta para deixar o quarto. O guarda não a questionou e por mais uma hora ela permaneceu refugiada naquele silêncio abençoado.

Uma bandeja com comida foi mandada ao quarto dela e Arya se forçou a comer tanto quanto podia. Não podia dizer ao certo quanto tempo levaria até que conseguisse fazer uma outra refeição e tudo o que ela não queria era atrapalhar a fuga. Depois de comer ela vestiu um vestido quente e negro. Não era dos mais sofisticados, mas também não era o tipo de roupa que uma mulher de baixo nascimento vestiria. Aquilo teria que servir.

Achou que ao menos Aegon teria o bom senso de não se aproximar do quarto, mas ele era mais teimoso do que ela havia dado crédito. Ele abriu a porta sem bater e sem ser anunciado. A sorte dela foi ter escondido a capa e a sacola que usaria dentro do baú de roupas antes que ele visse do que se tratava.

Aegon ficou parado no centro do quarto, apenas observando-a com um toque de constrangimento. Ele não sabia se devia ou não falar alguma coisa, mas ela preferia que o rei ficasse calado.

- Está melhor? – ele quebrou o silêncio por fim.

- Não muito. – foi tudo o que ela se dignou a responder, antes de dar as costas a ele outra vez.

O silêncio retornou e era tanto uma benção quanto uma razão para querer acertá-lo com qualquer coisa em que pudesse colocar as mãos. Por um momento ela se perguntou quando havia deixado de ser uma assassina para se tornar uma mulher tão indefesa diante de alguém. Era como se Aegon tivesse cortado as garras de uma loba, transformando-a em um animalzinho de estimação, quando ela deveria governar florestas e inspirar medo. Arya mal se reconhecia quando ele estava por perto.

Sentiu os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura e sua reação imediata foi tentar empurrá-lo e se afastar o quanto antes. Não aquela noite. Ela só queria que ele a esquecesse por algumas horas e tudo seria feito sem maiores complicações.

- Me largue! – ela disse num tom de voz muito mais vulnerável do que gostaria. A mera presença dele fazia com que ela se lembrasse da primeira vez. A sensação de invasão e o nojo que havia sentido de si assim que ele se afastou dela.

Ele permaneceu onde estava. A força dos braços dele não parecia tanta. Era como uma tentativa de carinho, mas depois de ter se deitado com ela à força, Arya o repudiaria ainda que fosse o homem mais honrado e gentil do mundo. Aegon apoiou o as mãos sobre a barriga dela, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Daenerys disse que estava indisposta. – ele comentou como se não estivesse falando nada de mais – É uma pena que o sangue tenha vindo. Tudo poderia ser resolvido bem mais rápido se já estivesse com um filho meu na barriga, mas não importa. O casamento está próximo e quando vierem as crianças, ninguém poderá dizer que não são legítimas.

- Eu não vou ter os seus filhos! – ela disse arisca e Aegon apenas balançou a cabeça de leve.

- É só uma questão de tempo, Arya. – ele disse calmo – Vai ver. Logo isso estará resolvido e você vai estar mais calma, mais satisfeita com sua situação. Eu realmente sinto muito que as coisas tenham saído desta maneira, mas eu não podia correr o risco de perder você.

- Você nunca me teve. – ela disse num tom de voz perigoso – Pode me obrigar a satisfazê-lo quantas vezes quiser, você nunca vai me ter de verdade. Mesmo que você consiga a benção do meu irmão, mesmo que eu me case com você e me obrigue a por seus filhos no mundo, eu nunca ficarei satisfeita com a minha situação. Nunca vou sentir nada por você além de asco!

Aegon a soltou depois disso e se afastou alguns passos. Ele encarou as costas dela e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até criar coragem para falar outra vez.

- Como era sua relação com Jon Snow? – ele perguntou por fim. Arya se virou para encará-lo – Como ele é?

- De todos os meus irmãos ele é o único que nunca me tratou diferente por eu ser uma menina. – ela disse firme – Eu nunca fui aquilo que se esperava de uma boa dama e Jon não me julgava por isso, nem tentava fazer de mim algo que eu jamais seria. Eu era a menina errada e ele o bastardo, nenhum de nós tinha um lugar na casa, nenhum de nós se encaixava naquela vida, mas tínhamos entendimento um no outro. Jon sempre foi meu melhor amigo, antes de ser meu irmão. Completávamos as frases um do outro, ele bagunçava meu cabelo e me chamava de irmãzinha. Quando ele partiu pra Muralha me deu Agulha de presente para que eu pudesse me proteger na capital. Passei os últimos anos tentando esquecer quem eu era, de onde vim, de toda minha família, mas a minha falha foi nunca ter conseguido esquecer ele. Toda vez que eu tocava o cabo da espada era o rosto de Jon e seu sorriso que eu via. – Aegon ouviu a tudo sem interromper e seu rosto parecia tomado por uma expressão de profundo desagrado.

- Há tanta devoção e tanto amor por este bastardo na sua voz que chega ser obcena a forma como fala dele. – Aegon disse de forma ácida – Diga, preferia que fosse ele na cama ao invés de mim? Preferia que fosse seu querido Jon entre suas pernas, ou toda essa paixão que eu vejo em você é só fruto da minha imaginação?

- Pode apostar que eu preferia mil vezes passar a vida de pernas abertas pra ele, ao invés de tolerar você dentro de mim por uma noite! – ela disse furiosa. Chegou a pensar que ele lhe acertaria um tapa na cara pela ousadia, mas antes que Aegon pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, um dos guardas entrou apressado dentro do quarto, desviando a atenção de ambos.

- Meu senhor, venha rápido! – o guarda disse afoito.

- O que está acontecendo? – Aegon perguntou imediatamente.

- Um dos dragões. Um dos dragões se soltou das correntes! Estão tentando contê-lo outra vez. A população está em pânico! – o soldado disse desesperado.

- Preparem minha armadura e chame a Patrulha da Cidade. – Aegon disse de forma prática – O povo precisa ver que seu rei ao menos consegue controlar a fera. Quero mais cem homens armados por perto e os tratadores devem tentar manter o dragão dentro do galpão.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. – o guarda deixou o quarto em seguida.

Aegon lançou um olhar sugestivo a Arya. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

- Não seja estúpida. Fique no quarto até que esta confusão esteja resolvida. – ele disse sério – E me perdoe por falar desta maneira.

Aegon deixou o quarto as pressas e meia hora depois boa parte da força armada da Fortaleza estava a caminho do galpão dos dragões. Arya vestiu a capa e pegou a sacola, saindo do quarto em seguida, rumo ao bosque sagrado.

Ao chegar ao bosque, Nymeria estava sentada junto a árvore coração e Meera Reed esperava por ela, junto de uma figura que Arya não conhecia. Era outra mulher, mas era tão alta e poderosa dentro de sua armadura da guarda real que fazia com que ela se lembrasse de Gregor Clegane.

Sem qualquer questionamento, as três mulheres e a loba sumiram pelas passagens secretas da Fortaleza Vermelha, seguindo em direção ao canal. Ao ver o barco mercante esperando por ela, Arya quis chorar de alegria, ignorando os gritos de pavor vindos da cidade e as chamas que se erguiam no galpão dos dragões.

_**Nota da autora: Operação salvamento pela metade XD. E eis que a Arya consegue sair da Fortaleza Vermelha. Sinceramente, ficou uma bosta, pq eu sou péssima em descrever cenas de ação, mas vá lá, não tenho objetivo de virar um Martin da vida. E ai, alguém mais sente que isso vai dar um bafão do tamanho do mundo? Pois é...**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Matilha**_

O caminho até as docas não foi fácil, mas a mulher gigante que Arya descobriu se chamar Brienne, conseguia abrir caminho sem grande esforço com uma espada em mãos. Nymeria também ajudou bastante quando um dos guardas nos arredores da Fortaleza tentou deter o pequeno grupo.

Já passava da uma hora da madrugada quando ela conseguiu embarcar no pequeno barco mercante. Não era grande coisa, mas havia uma cabine confortável onde ela foi colocada. A tripulação no convés não fez perguntas, se limitaram a alimentar Nymeria e colocar o barco em movimento.

Para a surpresa de Arya, os únicos homens a bordo eram os responsáveis pelas velas e pelo remo. O restante da tripulação era composto por mulheres e cada uma delas mais peculiar que a outra.

Meera Reed trocou de roupa assim que o barco começou a se mover. Vestiu couro fervido e cota de malha, em suas mãos havia um tridente. Brienne era a imagem perfeita de um cavaleiro e a distância era possível confundi-la com um homem. A terceira mulher Arya reconheceu vagamente como sendo uma das filhas de Maege Mormont. Era baixa, com seios grandes, quadris largos e as mãos mais impressionantes que Arya já havia visto. Lady Mormont usava pele de urso e cota de malha e assim que viu a princesa beijou-lhe as mãos e jurou que a levaria a salvo pra casa.

- Pela honra de minha família, pelos meus filhos, pelos deuses antigos e novos, minha senhora voltará para junto de seus irmãos, nem que nós tenhamos que morrer tentando. – Alysane Mormont falou.

A pessoa que menos agradava Arya naquela tripulação era a mulher esguia que dava as ordens no convés. Não era pra menos, Asha Greyjoy era a irmã mais velha de Theon e não havia nenhum sentimento positivo que Arya reservasse ao antigo prisioneiro de seu pai.

Arya conseguiu dormir durante aquela noite sem temer que Aegon subisse em sua cama e a tomasse outra vez. O som do mar e o balanço do barco não eram tão estranhos para ela e faziam-na lembrar da viagem a Braavos. Quando amanheceu, Meera trouxe peixe assado, pão, queijo e vinho forte para ela.

- Para onde estamos indo, Lady Reed? – Arya perguntou de forma educada.

- Pode me chamar só de Meera. – ela disse sorrindo – Estamos seguindo em direção ao Vale. Lady Sansa Arryn nos receberá no Eyre, onde a senhora ficará segura.

- Achei que iríamos diretamente pra Winterfell. – Arya disse com um toque de decepção.

- Seria o primeiro lugar que pensariam em procurá-la e o Eyre é um lugar consideravelmente mais seguro no momento. – Meera disse – Mas não se preocupe. O pequeno Lord Rickon estará lá esperando pela senhora.

- Sansa está mesmo casada? – Arya insistiu nas perguntas.

- E esperando o segundo filho. – Meera disse – A senhora tem uma sobrinha.

- Sete infernos! Isso eu quero ver. – Arya riu e sentiu que era a primeira vez que fazia isso em anos – Jon estará lá também?

- Esperando pela senhora. – Meera confirmou antes da porta se abrir, dando passagem à Lady Mormont e Asha.

A mulher Greyjoy parecia impaciente, enquanto Lady Mormont tinha uma expressão constrangida no rosto. Meera encolheu os ombros diante das outras duas. Algo estava errado e ninguém tinha coragem de dizer a ela o que era.

- Há algo errado? – Arya perguntou por fim.

- Antes de chegarmos há algo que precisamos saber, minha senhora. – Meera disse com calma – Há rumores de que Aegon Targaryen tenha compartilhado sua cama. – Arya fechou os olhos imediatamente – Precisamos saber se isso é verdade.

- Vão me mandar de volta? – ela perguntou com olhos arregalados – Meu irmão não me quer por perto se eu não for uma maldita virgem, é isso?

- Não, Alteza! Vosso irmão jamais faria tal coisa. – Lady Mormont se apressou em dizer – Mas seria um problema se por um acaso estivesse grávida do dragão. Daria a ele o direito de exigi-la de volta, acho que a senhora entende isso.

- Então, menina. Ele fodeu você ou não? É tudo o que precisamos saber antes de tomar as providências. – Asha Greyjoy disparou.

- Ele me obrigou. – Arya disse abaixando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio.

- Durante quanto tempo, minha senhora? – Meera perguntou segurando as mãos de Arya nas suas.

- Eu não sei. Durante o último mês eu acredito. – Arya respondeu constrangida.

- Ele ia até a senhora com frequência? – Lady Mormont parecia penalizada em perguntar aquilo.

- Toda noite. – os olhos de Arya arderam.

- Deuses sejam bons! – Meera sussurrou.

- Eu lhe asseguro que será vingada, minha senhora. – Lady Mormont disse veemente.

- Mas antes disso é melhor trazer o maldito chá da lua. Vamos matar qualquer filhote de dragão que esteja crescendo dentro dela antes de chegarmos ao Eyre. – Asha disse firme – Vou mandar o maester descer e cuidar disso.

Antes do fim do dia, Arya já havia tomado pelo menos três xícaras de chá da lua e o processo se repetiu várias vezes durante a viagem. Meera demonstrou solidariedade a ela e provou ser uma boa amiga, o que Arya suspeitava que tinha muito mais há ver com os sentimentos que a garota Reed tinha por Bran do que qualquer outra coisa. Lady Mormont, apesar de sua aparência sólida e robusta, parecia mais inclinada a agir de modo maternal em relação a ela.

Era uma sensação que ela não tinha há muito tempo e se sentiu grata por ter alguém que pudesse lhe oferecer algum afeto e palavras gentis. Arya se lembrou da própria mãe várias vezes durante aqueles dias e nunca pensou que a ausência de Lady Catelyn pudesse lhe fazer tanta falta.

Foi uma viagem longa que levou pelo menos duas semanas inteiras, entre o percurso por mar e a jornada por terra. O frio nas montanhas era cortante e a neve tornava o caminho mais perigoso, mas quando avistaram a magnífica visão do Eyre, Arya quis chorar de felicidade. Em algum lugar dentro dos três castelos seus irmãos a esperavam e ela estaria segura entre os seus.

O caminho até o último castelo era vertiginoso e assustador. Ao menos alguém teve a brilhante ideia de mandá-la pelo elevador de mantimentos, junto com os nabos e outras provisões. Quando ela atingiu seu destino, seguida por Meera, Lady Mormont, Brienne e Asha, havia uma fileira de cavaleiros do Vale esperando para recebê-la.

Uma garotinha de cabelos avermelhados se adiantou, indo até ela e puxando a barra da saia do vestido que Arya usava. Ela se abaixou para encarar a menina que se parecia tanto com Lady Catelyn que chegava a doer.

- Você é minha tia também? – a menina perguntou encarando Arya com seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Eu não sei. – Arya disse divertida – Qual é o seu nome?

- Catelyn Arryn e meu pai é o senhor do Vale. – ela disse orgulhosa – E minha mãe é Lady Sansa, irmã do Rei no Norte.

- Então eu acho que sou sua tia, Cat. – Arya disse sorrindo de leve pra menina.

- Eu posso abraçar a senhora? O tio Jon me deixa abraçar. – a menina perguntou com cara de travessa.

- É claro que pode. – Arya respondeu e na mesma hora a menina a abraçou forte. Mal podia acreditar que tinha uma sobrinha, nem que aquele pequeno gesto poderia deixá-la tão feliz.

Quando Cat se afastou e Arya pode levantar, seus olhos cinzentos se detiveram na figura bonita de Sansa, parada poucos metros atrás da filha, com uma barriga tão grande que parecia prestes a explodir. Ao lado dela, com os mesmos traços característicos dos Tully, um menino alto, que Arya supôs ser Rickon.

- Bem vinda ao Vale, minha princesa. – disse um homem jovem e de boa aparência, que se adiantou para beijar-lhe a mão com educação – É um prazer recebê-la no Eyre. Não creio que tenhamos sido apresentados. Eu sou Harrold Arryn.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Lord Arryn. – Arya disse constrangida com tamanha receptividade – Acredito que o senhor seja o meu cunhado, estou certa?

- Precisamente. – ele disse satisfeito – Estávamos todos ansiosos por sua chegada e agora estamos aliviados em saber que tudo correu bem.

- Eu agradeço suas ações. Se não fosse pelo senhor e estas mulheres, eu nunca teria conseguido escapar de Porto Real. – ela disse antes de se virar pra Sansa – Vai ficar ai parada me olhando com essa cara até quando, Sansa?

Lady Arryn deu um pequeno sobressalto e seu rosto ficou vermelho de constrangimento.

- É você mesmo, não é? Quem mais poderia ser tão estúpida e grosseira com a própria irmã depois de anos sem me ver? – Sansa retrucou.

- Se ainda tem alguma dúvida, Nymeria logo estará aqui em cima para esclarecer as coisas. – Arya disse caminhando até a irmã – Deuses, olhe só pro seu tamanho!

- Como você é desagradável. – Sansa resmungou pouco antes de sentir os braços de Arya ao redor de seus ombros. Era um abraço desajeitado, dado o tamanho da barriga de Lady Arryn, mas recíproco. Sansa estava com os olhos úmidos – Isso não é coisa que se diga a uma mulher grávida.

- Você ainda está linda. – Arya disse sentindo um nó se formar na garganta – Eu nunca achei que pudesse sentir tanto a sua falta.

- Eu senti sua falta também. – Sansa confessou – Está tudo bem agora.

Arya se afastou da irmã e dirigiu sua atenção ao menino de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis que parecia desconfiado ao olhar pra ela.

- Lembra-se de mim? – Arya perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Acho que sim. Não tenho certeza. – ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Você não mudou nada. Ainda se parece com Robb, só está bem mais alto do que quando o deixei. – ela disse – Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em revê-lo, Rickon.

- Também estou feliz por isso. – ele disse indo até ela cuidadosamente a abraçando de forma discreta – Você mudou, mas ainda lembra o senhor nosso pai.

Ela se afastou do irmão, como havia feito com Sansa. Seu coração estava tomado por alívio, felicidade e uma melancolia persistente por lembrar daqueles que haviam deixado o mundo dos vivos antes da hora. Ela nunca mais veria Robb praticando sua luta no pátio, ou sua mãe brigando com ela por causa de suas péssimas maneiras. Ela nunca mais veria o pai sentado junto à árvore coração, limpando sua espada, ou apenas rezando aos deuses antigos.

Enquanto ouvia o cunhado falar sobre qualquer coisa sem importância, os olhos dela percorreram o hall de entrada, procurando por mais rostos familiares. A pequena multidão de pessoas começou a se mover e dar espaço para alguém que acabara de chegar. O coração dela falhou uma batida ao ver o lobo gigante albino se adiantar em sua direção, farejando-a em reconhecimento. O rosto de traços alongados, severos e bonitos a encarava. Os olhos cinzentos ainda olhavam pra ela com o mesmo carinho de anos atrás. Ele estava dolorosamente parecido com Eddard Stark agora, mas algo nele ainda dizia que ele era o mesmo rapaz de quatorze anos que a havia deixado para se juntar à Patrulha da Noite.

Ela não disse nada, apenas correu para ele ignorando sua posição, seus modos e qualquer protocolo que fosse exigido dela enquanto Princesa de Winterfell. Jon abriu seus braços, acolhendo-a num abraço apertado. Arya não sabia dizer quando começou a chorar, mas no momento em que sentiu os lábios dele sobre sua testa, podia dizer que estava quase soluçando.

- Mal posso acreditar que é você. – ele disse baixo sem soltá-la um minuto se quer – Está bem? Houve algum problema durante a viagem?

- Oh cale a boca! – ela retrucou afundando o nariz contra o peito dele – Me pergunte o que quiser depois, mas agora cale a boca e só me abrace.

- Como quiser. – ele abafou um riso discreto – Você voltou pra nós, isso é tudo o que importa agora.

Aegon podia mandar um exército atrás dela, ou cavalgar seu maldito dragão para tentar recuperá-la, mas naquele breve momento Arya sentiu que era capaz de qualquer coisa. Que o rei dragão viesse, com toda sua fúria e seu orgulho ferido pra cima dela. Ela mostraria a ele que aço e gelo corriam em suas veias. Ela era uma loba, ela não podia ser domada.

_**Nota da autora: Então, o capítulo tá bem curtinho. É mais um complemento do anterior e o reencontro, mas escrever trocentas páginas de choradeira e melancolia ia me matar, então saiu isso. Não se preocupem, o próximo será bem melhor, pq revelações precisam ser feitas e não podemos esquecer da parte que todos estão esperando...O CASAMENTO! E sabe, eu não estava querendo colocar o Gendry na fic, mas começo a ter ideias. Isso não é uma promessa, ok?**_

_**Ahora un saludo especial para los amigos de lengua española que están leyendo esta fic. A mi me encanta saber que les gusta mi trabajo. És un gusto tenerlos entre mis lectores. Un grande abraço a todos. (Ojalá mi español no estea tán terrible cuanto pienso que esta. Hace tiempo que no lo practico).**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Um Outro Rei**_

Jon deixou que Arya tivesse uma semana de descanso e tranquilidade no Eyre, antes que alguém pudesse dizer a ela o que estava acontecendo. Ele precisava daquele tempo para pensar e ela merecia um pouco de paz, antes que pudessem seguir em frente com suas obrigações.

O dia da chegada dela foi tanto uma benção, quanto um fardo. Vê-la viva, abraçá-la, sentir seu coração batendo contra o dele, foi como sentir um peso imensurável ser retirado de seu coração. A confirmação de que todos aqueles anos vividos em luto e lamento havia chegado ao fim e agora a matilha estava reunida outra vez.

Arya havia deixado de ser uma garotinha. Seus olhos severos, a forma desesperada como ela se agarrou às vestes dele, implorando por um abraço, diziam que os anos foram duros com ela e Jon se perguntou se algum dia ele desejaria saber a extensão dos problemas que ela havia enfrentado, mas foi Lady Mormont a responsável por dar a ele a pior notícia.

Alysane Mormont era uma mulher confiável e forte, alguém que saberia preservar a imagem de Arya e ainda cuidar para que o novo rei fosse informado dos acontecimentos na capital. Por mais que ele temesse que Aegon pudesse fazer algo contra a honra de Arya, uma parte dele tinha esperanças de que seu meio irmão fosse um homem honrado e descente. Aparentemente ele estava enganado.

- Lady Stark temia que a mandassem de volta para Aegon Targaryen se descobrissem. – Lady Mormont falou – Ele a forçou. Algumas mulheres teriam preferido se jogar do alto da torre depois disso, outras teriam enlouquecido.

Jon sentiu o estômago revirar e o sangue correr frio em suas veias. A raiva veio em seguida, feroz como o urro de Drogon. Aegon era seu meio irmão e a ideia de confrontá-lo por causa do Trono lhe trazia repulsa, mas agora...Agora ele enterraria uma espada no coração do desgraçado e o entregaria à Arya numa bandeja.

- Arya demonstrou algum sintoma? – ele perguntou tentando conter a fúria e agir de forma racional.

- Não, Vossa Graça. – Lady Mormont o assegurou – Ela ficou nauseada no início da viagem, mas isso foi por causa do barco. Ela bebeu chá da lua por vários dias e seu sangue desceu antes de chegarmos à terra firme.

- Dadas as condições, imagino que eu deva ficar feliz em saber disso. – ele disse amargo – Chegou a notar se ela tinha algum ferimento, algum sinal de violência, além disso?

- Havia marcas arroxeadas nos pulsos. Imagino que ela tenha tentado resistir. – Lady Mormont disse séria – Lady Reed a viu mais de perto. Ela parecia bem, sem sinal de hematomas, ou ferimentos.

- Sei que é uma ousadia da minha parte perguntar isso, mas no lugar de Lady Stark, o que a senhora faria? – Jon perguntou encarando a mulher nos olhos.

- Não descansaria até matar o desgraçado, depois de castrá-lo, é claro. – Lady Mormont disse de forma prática – Se fosse com minha filha, não haveria lugar no mundo seguro o bastante para o maldito e eu lhe garanto que seria uma morte lenta, dolorosa e cruel, Vossa Graça.

- E será. – Jon disse sério – Aegon me tirou qualquer razão que eu pudesse ter para evitar um confronto direto. Eu não vou descansar até que ele pague pelo que fez. Obrigado por seus serviços, Lady Mormont. Eu lhe serei eternamente grato pelo que fez por Arya.

- Não fiz nada além de cumprir com o meu dever. É uma honra servi-lo, meu rei. – dito isso Jon permitiu que ela deixasse a sala.

Nos dias que se seguiram, foi Sansa a responsável por contar à Arya a verdade sobre a linhagem dele e o que aquilo significava. Ela não teve uma oportunidade para falar com ele a respeito disso durante aqueles dias, graças à movimentação intensa que ocorria no castelo para que estivessem preparados no caso de um ataque.

Jon passava a maior parte do dia ocupado com a administração dos recursos disponíveis, ou discutindo as melhores estratégias de fortificação com os senhores do Vale, enquanto Arya era arrastada por Sansa para o universo feminino. Não foram raras às vezes em que ele a avistou de longe, brincando com Cat na neve, ou brincando com a sobrinha de donzela e monstro.

Ela parecia tão feliz nessas ocasiões que Jon temia o momento em que falaria com ela a respeito do contrato assinado entre ele e Bran. Arya merecia aquela felicidade inconsequente, merecia esquecer os dias de terror vividos junto de Aegon. Tudo o que ele queria era não ser obrigado a levá-la pra cama e acordar no dia seguinte sentindo-se tão covarde a cruel quanto seu meio irmão.

Jon estava ciente de que preparativos estavam sendo feitos, mas Arya não desconfiava de nada a sua volta. Sansa estava cuidando do vestido de noiva que a irmã usaria e até então Arya pensava que toda aquela história sobre roupas adequadas era apenas a velha obcessão de Sansa por boas maneiras e comportamento adequado a uma dama. O tempo estava passando e ele não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa.

Ele pediu para que ela o acompanhasse até a sala de estudos depois do jantar. Arya concordou e parecia feliz em poder ter a chance de falar com ele, depois de dias tão tumultuados. Jon ofereceu vinho a ela e se serviu de uma taça também, antes de se sentar diante de Arya.

- Sansa me falou sobre...- ela ponderou se devia ou não tocar no assunto – Sobre seus pais. Eu só gostaria de dizer que isso não importa. Você nunca vai deixar de ser uma parte da nossa família. – sem saber ela estava tornando tudo muito mais difícil pra ele.

- Foi um choque pra mim. – ele disse – Acordar dos mortos, cavalgar um dragão, ver de perto um cadáver se levantar e atacar o Lorde Comandante...Nada foi tão chocante quanto saber disso.

- Posso imaginar. – ela disse encarando-o – É estranho, mas acho que conviver com seus "parente" me preparou pra isso. Quando vi Aegon Targaryen pela primeira vez, achei o rosto dele levemente familiar, mas não sabia dizer o por que. Suponho que faça sentido terem alguma semelhança. – Jon sentiu sua mandíbula travar.

- Não é nada reconfortante ouvir isso. – ele disse sério – A última coisa que desejo é fazê-la se lembrar dele.

- Não se martirize tanto. Se não fosse pela sua iniciativa eu não teria saído de lá tão cedo. – ela disse tocando a mão dele – Eu estou bem agora, ou vou ficar quando você for rei.

- É a última coisa que eu quero. – ele disse com um toque de melancolia – Mas eu não tenho muita escolha agora. O problema de ter assumido quem sou e meu direito de nascença trouxe consequências que eu não sei se estou preparado para enfrentar.

- Vai ser um bom rei, eu tenho certeza disso. – Arya disse num esforço de encorajá-lo.

- Há algo que precisa saber. – ele disse antes de respirar fundo e encará-la diretamente nos olhos – Quando Bran recebeu a mensagem da capital anunciando que estava viva e nas mãos de Aegon, eu já estava ciente da minha origem. Bran disse que estava disposto a se declarar em meu favor e conseguir o apoio do Vale e do Tridente se eu desejasse conquistar o que é meu por direito, mas um lorde não pode fazer uma oferta como esta sem exigir algo em troca.

- E o que foi que Bran exigiu de você? – Arya perguntou desconfiada.

- Um contrato de casamento. – ele sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta – Arya, eu aceitei tomá-la como minha esposa e fazer de você a minha rainha. – ela arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se buscasse fôlego.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – ela perguntou se afastando dele.

- Infelizmente não é uma brincadeira. – ele disse abaixando o rosto enquanto tentava conter sua própria angustia – Eu não teria como tirá-la de Porto Real sem o apoio de Bran e Sansa. Entenda, não era só uma questão de exigir meus direitos. Minha maior preocupação era salvá-la, mas eu não podia fazer isso sozinho e Bran já estava cogitando a hipótese de deixá-la em Porto Real.

- Me diga que isso é mentira, por favor. – ela pediu num fiapo de voz.

- Não é. – ele disse sério – A cerimônia não poderá ser adiada por muito tempo. Se Aegon nos atacar e por algum infortúnio ele for bem sucedido, ele a arrastará de volta a Porto Real, para o Grande Septo de Baelor e a obrigará a se casar com ele no mesmo instante. E nós não temos qualquer garantia de que ele será gentil com você se isso acontecer. – Jon tentou segurar a mão dela, mas Arya a afastou antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo – Acho que entende que cedo ou tarde Bran acabaria fazendo um acordo de casamento pra você, o problema é que agora as opções são limitadas. Um lorde menor, alguém muito mais velho do que você e provavelmente viúvo, esse é o tipo de pretendente que você conseguiria depois dos rumores sobre Aegon e o tempo passado no acampamento de guerra.

- Então por que aceitou uma noiva com uma reputação tão ruim? – ela perguntou com a voz amarga.

- Porque eu quero protegê-la e porque assumi a responsabilidade de encarar Aegon no momento em que decidi que tinha de salvá-la, mas não posso fazer isso sem ajuda. – ele disse de forma objetiva.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho? – ela perguntou encolhendo os ombros.

- Edmure Tully e seus homens chegarão em quatro dias, talvez menos. Bran já mandou alguns dos seus principais vassalos para cá e eles devem chegar nos próximos dias também. Assim que seu tio estiver aqui, o casamento será realizado. – Jon disse.

- É melhor que saiba que sua noiva não é uma donzela. – ela disse como se cada palavra lhe custasse dez anos de vida. Jon se levantou de onde estava e caminhou até ela, ajoelhando-se para encará-la melhor. Ele segurou a mão de Arya e a encarou nos olhos.

- Eu sei o que ele fez com você. – Jon disse calmo – Arya, eu nunca a desprezaria por causa disso. Não vou mentir pra você. Há coisas que não poderemos evitar, como a consumação e a produção de um herdeiro, mas passado isso eu não vou encostar em você a menos que queira. Podemos ter quartos separados e viver como irmãos se você quiser, contanto que nossos deveres para com o reino sejam cumpridos.

- Eu continuarei numa jaula, Jon. – ela disse amarga – Não há nada que possa fazer pra mudar isso. Deuses, por que eu não posso viver o resto dos meus dias em Winterfell cuidando da minha vida sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém?

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso também. – ele se ergueu e beijou a testa dela – Algumas escolhas têm preços elevados. Eu sinto muito que isso tenha que acontecer, mas se esse é o preço que tenho que pagar pra mantê-la segura e tê-la de volta por perto, eu não vou me recusar a cumprir a minha parte.

- Fugir de um casamento real pra entrar em outro. A loba está presa entre dragões, não é mesmo. – ela disse num tom baixo e ressentido e Jon sentiu cada uma daquelas palavras como facas em suas entranhas. Era o sonho se concretizando. A loba rodeada por chamas, enquanto dragões disputavam para ver qual deles a devoraria.

- Gostaria que houvesse outra maneira. – ele disse se levantando e se afastando dela – Eu juro que não serei como ele. Não quero um enfeite ao meu lado, eu quero a minha melhor amiga. Quero que lute ao meu lado, quero que me ajude a governar e que me diga quando eu estiver agindo como um imbecil e que me aconselhe.

- Não há outra opção, há? – ela perguntou encarando-o.

- Eu, ou Aegon. Essas são as opções e se voltar pra ele estará colocando a todos nós em perigo. – Jon disse parecendo exausto.

- Então que seja. – ela disse levantando-se da cadeira – Me restam quatro dias. Imagino que aquele vestido que Sansa mandou fazer seja o que usarei. De quem foi a maldita ideia de deixá-la cuidar disso? Já viu o tamanho que ela está? Devia descansar ao invés de me irritar o dia todo.

- Disso eu juro que sou inocente. – Jon respondeu – Sansa assumiu que seria ela a cuidar disso.

- Está bem. – Arya concordou – Eu vou me retirar agora.

- Esteja a vontade. Tenha uma boa noite de sono. – ele desejou e logo após uma breve reverência, Arya deixou o quarto.

Ele se jogou de volta na cadeira e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Ela havia agido de forma muito mais contida do que ele havia antecipado, mesmo assim ele podia sentir a rejeição dela em sua pose defensiva, como se Jon estivesse prestes a avançar sobre ela.

A Arya que ele havia deixado em Winterfell morreu sozinha e abandonada no dia em que deixou Porto Real pela primeira vez. Era uma dura constatação, mas Jon tinha que admitir que ele não a conhecia mais como ele conheceu um dia. Ele ainda a amava, apesar disso. Talvez voltassem a ser próximos como antes, se no meio do caminho ele não estragasse tudo.

Ela havia se tornado uma moça bonita, mais bonita do que qualquer um jamais teria suspeitado que ela seria. Seu rosto era mais severo do que o de Sansa, mas tinha traços elegantes e bem feitos. O corpo ainda era esguio, com quadris arredondados e seios pequenos. O maester havia garantido que Arya tinha um corpo adequado a maternidade, apesar de ser miúda naturalmente. Jon esperava que o homem estivesse certo. A última coisa que ele queria era que Arya morresse numa cama de parto.

Os dias anteriores ao casamento passaram muito rápido, com toda a agitação já esperada. Edmure Tully chegou um dia antes do planejado, com um bom número de vassalos para servirem de testemunha ao casamento.

O Eyrie ficou abarrotado de gente e na véspera do casamento Jon não conseguiu nem mesmo trocar uma única palavra com Arya. Sansa e Cat a monopolizavam a maior parte do tempo e ao menos Jon imaginava que Lady Arryn estivesse sendo de alguma ajuda a noiva, dadas às circunstâncias peculiares daquele arranjo.

Na manhã do casamento, ele acordou junto com o sol. O castelo já estava em pleno funcionamento com todos os preparativos sendo finalizados. Jon quebrou o jejum sozinho e pediu para que um banho fosse preparado para ele.

Banhou-se e vestiu-se com as roupas que haviam sido providenciadas para ele. Negro, como era de se esperar. Camisa limpa e branca, túnica negra de veludo bordada caprichosamente na altura da gola, calças escuras e quentes. Encarou a capa que haviam preparado para a cerimônia. Veludo branco e um dragão negro bordado no centro, com as asas abertas. O símbolo de uma nova dinastia decorava a capa que ele colocaria sobre os ombros dela, tornando-a sua esposa definitivamente.

Juntou-se aos demais no bosque sagrado. Homens bem vestidos e algumas damas de alto nascimento se aglomeravam para ter uma visão melhor dos noivos quando estes aparecessem. Como um bastardo, ele nunca havia imaginado que o dia de seu casamento seria um evento remotamente parecido com aquele.

Esperou por ela diante da árvore coração e Arya surgiu, vestindo branco e cinza, com a capa dos Stark sobre os ombros. Rickon a guiava, representando Bran. Jon a encarou, notando que ela evitava olhar para os lados e para ele, fixando seus olhos na arvora coração. Ela estava linda, talvez fosse a mulher mais linda no lugar e mesmo assim ele não conseguia achar um motivo dentro de si para lançar a ela um sorriso de encorajamento.

Disseram as palavras que precisavam ser ditas. Ele retirou a capa que ela usava com os dedos trêmulos e desajeitados, substituindo-a pela capa com seu brasão. Jon a encarou nos olhos, antes de se inclinar levemente e beijá-la nos lábios. Um beijo casto. Os lábios dela eram macios e quentes, e o contato fez com que Jon sentisse um arrepio na espinha.

Todos se dirigiram ao salão principal. Houve comida farta, houve música e dança, houve até mesmo uma boa dose de risos, mas Jon não ouviu uma única palavra e podia apostar que Arya também não tinha ouvido. Eles dividiram o mesmo prato e ele cumpriu o protocolo como deveria, colocando pequenas porções de comida na boca dela, com seus dedos. Arya portou-se como devia e repetiu os gestos dele, posando como uma verdadeira noiva, mas sem demonstrar qualquer entusiasmo em seus atos.

Lord Arry foi o primeiro a gritar, anunciando que os noivos deveriam ser levados ao leito. Edmure Tully e sua esposa Roslyn seguiram o exemplo e logo Jon se viu rodeado por mulheres, que se encarregavam de despi-lo enquanto soltavam piadas e comentários embaraçosos. Ele ouviu em algum lugar do salão a voz de Arya gritando para que não retirassem uma ou outra peça de roupa dela e Jon sentiu náuseas ao pensar o quanto aquilo faria com que ela se lembrasse de Aegon.

Eles foram colocados num quarto amplo e confortável, com um leito grande o bastante para que pudessem dormir sem se quer esbarrar um no outro se assim desejassem. Arya cruzou os braços sobre os seios, tentando esconder o máximo possível.

Ele se deitou de baixo das peles que aqueciam o leito e fez sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Arya foi rápida em obedecer, usando as peles para se cobrir até a altura do pescoço. Ele sentiu o estomago revirar ao notar o quão jovem e frágil ela era. Nada parecida com Ygritte e sem dúvida nem um pouco interessada no que ele poderia fazer por ela.

Jon passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela, trazendo-a mais pra perto e sentindo o corpo nu dela tenso contra o dele.

- Fique calma. – ele pediu beijando a testa dela com carinho – Será mais fácil se relaxar.

Podia sentir o coração acelerado dela e toda tensão no ambiente. Arya não falou nada, apenas encostou a cabeça contra o ombro dele e fechou os olhos.

- Não posso poupá-la desta noite, mas gostaria de poder. – ele disse junto ao ouvido dela – Ele chegou a bater em você?

- Não. – a resposta veio num sussurro quase – Machucou meus pulsos tentando em manter parada.

- Ele vai pagar pelo que fez. – Jon disse abraçando-a mais forte – Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele e trazê-la pra você.

- Não. – ela disse surpreendendo-o – Não quero que arranque a cabeça dele. Não quero que tire de mim minha vingança. Se alguém vai arrancar a cabeça de Aegon Targaryen, este alguém sou eu.

- Então eu o colocarei de joelhos e lhe darei uma espada. – ele disse beijando o rosto dela. O silêncio pairou entre eles por alguns segundos, enquanto Jon continuava abraçado a ela e traçando desenhos invisíveis sobre as costas nuas. O calor do corpo dela era agradável e a respiração quente dela juntou ao seu ouvido turvava a consciência dele. – Eu vou ser gentil com você, prometo. – ele sussurrou e mais uma vez Arya ficou tensa.

Jon a deitou sobre a cama e a encarou nos olhos. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre o rosto dela e beijou-lhe a testa, as bochechas e mandíbula até alcançar a boca dela.

O beijo começou como um beijo casto, muito parecido com o que haviam trocado ao final de cerimônia, e a medida que suas bocas moldavam uma a outra, o beijo se tornou mais intimo e profundo. Arya fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dos dedos dele em seu rosto e nuca, e a língua que pedia passagem entre os lábios dela.

Os braços que estavam firmemente cruzados sobre os seios relaxaram e Arya se permitiu tocar o rosto dele também, tentando decorar suas feições de olhos fechados. Ela correspondia ao beijo, de forma tímida e amedrontada, mas correspondia e aos poucos isso deu a ele mais confiança para ir adiante.

Beijou o pescoço dela e o ponto sensível logo atrás da orelha dela, causando um pequeno arrepio em Arya. Ela tocou o peito dele, deslizou suas mãos até as costas, sentindo cada músculo e cada cicatriz que ele tinha, enquanto Jon se ocupava tão somente de traçar o caminho até os seios dela com beijos úmidos e longos.

As mãos dele buscaram as cursas suaves que estavam escondidas de baixa das peles da cama. Sentiu contra seus dedos a textura dos seios, tocou os mamilos, provocando-os lentamente até que estivessem rígidos e sensíveis. Desceu suas mãos para encontra o quadril dela, sentir as coxas firmes e torneadas, separando as pernas dela com cuidado para melhor se posicionar entre elas.

Arya deu um sobressalto ao sentir a boca dele ao redor de seu mamilo sensível. A língua quente provocando o bico, a sucção firme que parecia drenar o ar dos pulmões dela e os dentes, raspando contra a pele e fazendo-a se contorcer instintivamente.

Ele repetiu o processo com o outro seio. Jon levou uma de suas mãos até o sexo dela, procurando o pequeno ponto de prazer escondido entre os fios. Uma leve pressão e Arya arregalou os olhos, parecendo assustada. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, numa tentativa de mantê-la calma enquanto ele a tocava de forma mais íntima.

Aos poucos ele pode sentir o calor e a umidade crescendo dentro dela. Ouviu um gemido baixo de aprovação enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade e a pressão. Jon beijou o vale dos seios dela, descendo pela barriga, até encontrar o ponto que seus dedos tocavam. Ele se deteve e ergueu os olhos para encará-la.

- Abra suas pernas pra mim. – ele disse firme, mas sem parecer autoritário. Arya obedeceu, ainda tensa e resistente. Ele beijou o interior das coxas dela, fazendo-a prender a respiração, até chegar ao ponto inchado e sensível, beijando-a ali também. – Você é linda. – ele murmurou antes de beijá-la novamente.

A boca dele se ocupou de estimulá-la. Uma das mãos dela afundou nos cabelos dele, um sinal de que ela não queria que Jon parasse. Ele a sugava e invadia com sua língua, fazendo Arya mover o quadril de encontro a ele.

- Jon... – ele ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado como um pedido, uma súplica. Ele continuou a estimulá-la com mais afinco, buscando ouvir mais e mais da voz dela chamando por ele.

Ele sentiu o gosto pungente invadir sua boca quando Arya fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios tentando conter qualquer som constrangedor. Jon se afastou dela e observou o prazer se dissipar aos poucos do rosto dela, antes de beijá-la pela milésima vez.

Notou o sobressalto dela, ao senti-lo totalmente rígido contra sua entrada. Ele se concentrou nos olhos dela, em como eles estavam cheios de receio e expectativa. Ele a penetrou com uma lentidão quase insuportável enquanto a beijava. O fôlego fugiu de seus pulmões enquanto ele se enterrava dentro dela.

Aos poucos os movimentos se tornaram ritmados e fluidos. Arya arranhava as costas dele em resposta e às vezes chamava seu nome. De uma forma que ele não conseguia compreender totalmente a necessidade de senti-la e tê-la ao seu redor era sufocantes e desesperadora. Era como se afogar e então respirar novamente e sem que Jon se desse conta de como ou porque, Arya estava se movendo de encontro a ele, buscando por mais velocidade e mais prazer.

Ele a beijou com vontade, enquanto se movia mais e mais rápido dentro dela. Arya fechou as pernas ao redor do quadril ele e com mais meia dúzia de estocadas Jon sentiu o corpo dela se render. Ele resistiu por mais algum tempo, mas o prazer veio, turvando seus sentidos, até que ele tivesse lançado sua semente bem fundo dentro dela.

Jon rolou para o lado da cama que lhe cabia. Olhou para ela sem saber o que esperar, dizer, ou pensar. A testa dela estava molhada de suor, havia marcas de beijos pelo pescoço e colo. Para sua surpresa o rosto dela estava relaxado e foi como se Jon a visse de verdade pela primeira vez.

Nua, exausta, absurdamente jovem e corajosa como uma loba selvagem. Acima de tudo, ela era linda.

Ele a puxou de volta para os seus braços e Arya deitou a cabeça sobre o tórax exposto dele, ressonando ao som das batidas do coração de Jon. Por algum motivo ele se lembrou de uma canção tola e sem perceber, começou a cantarolar.

_My featherbed is deep and soft, and there I'll lay you down,  
I'll dress you all in yellow silk, and on your head a crown.  
For you shall be my lady love, and I shall be your lord.  
I'll always keep you warm and safe, and guard you with my sword._

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree  
She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me.  
I'll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass  
But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass_.

Ele beijou a testa dela e dormiu jurando que Aegon pagaria por tudo o que havia feito contra ela. Arya era sua senhora agora, e quando a guerra acabasse, talvez eles conseguissem transformar aquele casamento em algo além de uma obrigação. Jon a observou dormir e pensou que não seria tão difícil se apaixonar por ela.

_**Nota da autora: Eeeeeeeeeeee...Casaram XP. Pois é, o Aegon agora dançou, pq afinal a guerra agora virou pessoal e uma promessa feita no leito nupcial, bem...Tem que ser cumprida (ou não). Mas é isso ai. Penas não ter tido tantas reviews no capítulo anterior, mas compreensível (ele foi realmente pequeno e chato). Espero que este agrade mais que o anterior.**_

_**A mis hermanos latinos un saludo! Muchas gracias por lo de los comentarios. Ustedes son preciosos.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Fúria do Dragão**_

Vyserion foi contido pouco antes do raiar do sol, depois de matar pelo menos cinquenta homens no caminho. O galpão que abrigava os dragões quase foi destruído e um pedaço havia desabado graças às chamas.

Quando tudo acabou, a cidade inteira estava em pânico e Aegon teve de correr de volta para a Fortaleza Vermelha e se preparar para fazer um pronunciamento rápido para acalmar os cidadãos. O dia amanhecia quando ele subiu no alto das muralhas da cidade e fez seu discurso, assegurando que o incidente havia sido causado por mãos humanas, que de forma traiçoeira libertaram a fera com a intenção de sabotar a cidade.

Ele assegurou ao povo que o culpado seria encontrado e punido de forma exemplar, enquanto a população ovacionava o jovem e belo rei que tanto se parecia com os heróis das lendas e canções.

Aegon voltou a Fortaleza Vermelha e ainda era tão cedo que sua tia provavelmente não havia se levantado para quebrar o jejum. Arya também devia estar dormindo ainda. Por um momento ele chegou a cogitar a hipótese de checá-la, só para saber se estava bem, mas essa atitude não seria bem vinda, então ele preferiu quebrar o jejum sozinho.

Alguém estava disposto a sabotar o reinado dele, restava saber quem era. Provavelmente Varys teria uma ou duas canções sobre isso e então as investigações seriam iniciadas. Seja quem fosse, iria ser severamente punido por colocar a cidade inteira em perigo.

Ao menos o incidente havia servido para interromper a discussão sem sentido que teve com Arya. Aegon não fazia ideia de onde havia surgido tanta insegurança e tanto ciúme por causa do irmão bastardo dela. Se ao menos ela fosse uma Targaryen, poderia até dizer que havia um sentido naquilo, mas ela não era Naerys, ele não era Aegon IV, e Jon Snow definitivamente não era Aemon, O Cavaleiro Dragão. Seria ridículo imaginar algo do tipo. Arya era sua Visenya e sempre seria. Homem nenhum poderia mudar isso agora.

Mal havia terminado sua refeição quando Daenerys foi anunciada. Sua tia adentrou o solar, seguida por Ser Baristan Selmi e Varys em pessoa. Todos tinham expressões graves e pareciam extremamente cautelosos ao se aproximar. Não era um bom sinal.

- Muito bom dia a todos. – Aegon disse imediatamente – Imagino que a noite não tenha sido das melhores, devido ao incidente com os dragões.

- De fato, meu rei. – Varys se adiantou – Uma noite mal dormida para todos nós, mas os deuses são bons e permitiram que os dragões fossem contidos.

- Meu real sobrinho foi muito corajoso ao supervisionar os trabalhos pessoalmente. – Daenerys disse em tom conciliador. Aquilo cheirava tão bem quanto uma latrina.

- Há algo que eu deva saber? – Aegon perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Algo errado para justificar que os três apareçam na minha frente como se estivessem decidindo se é ou não prudente me segurar antes de dar uma notícia?

- Enquanto Vossa Graça esteve ocupado solucionando o problema com os dragões e com todo tumulto da noite anterior, notamos esta manhã que algo aconteceu nos canis. – Daenerys disse calma – A loba, Nymeria...Ela fugiu e matou pelo menos cinco guardas pelo caminho.

- O que houve pra todas as feras do reino ficarem fora de controle? Deuses! Serei obrigado a me desfazer de todos os tratadores por incompetência? – Aegon questionou contrariado – Lady Stark já sabe disso? – os três lançaram olhares significativos uns aos outros – O que é agora?

- Acreditamos que a fuga tenha sido obra de Lady Stark, meu rei. – disse Ser Baristan – Esta manhã, quando uma das damas foi aos aposentos de Lady Stark para ajudá-la a se vestir, o quarto estava vazio. Lady Stark não foi encontrada em parte alguma da Fortaleza Vermelha, tão pouco a loba.

- Estão me dizendo que Arya Stark conseguiu escapar do lugar mais fortificado e seguro dos Sete Reinos, passar despercebida de baixo do nariz de todos os homens da guarda real, da Patrulha da Cidade, sozinha? – Aegon disse se levantando da mesa de uma vez.

- Aparentemente ela não estava sozinha. – disse Ser Baristan – Alguns homens da Patrulha que estavam perto das docas foram encontrados mortos. Os sinais nos corpos são de uma espada longa, outros tem perfurações de algum instrumento parecido com um tridente, além de marcas de dentes.

- Tudo indica que um grupo pequeno foi enviado para retirar Lady Stark da Fortaleza. – disse Varys – Um grupo pequeno e habilidoso o bastante pra passar despercebido por meus passarinhos.

- E quem poderia ter enviado esse grupo? – Aegon questionou rangendo os dentes.

- Não temos certeza. – Varys disse – Não é algo que se pareça com Brandon Stark. O Rei no Norte é demasiado diplomático para adotar uma medida dessas. Suspeitamos que possa ser Lady Arryn, que adotou uma estratégia muito parecida no passado, mas também pode ser...

- Jon Snow! – Aegon socou a mesa de uma vez – O maldito bastardo de Winterfell que já usou o mesmo truque antes pra resgatar uma impostora! COMO, EM NOME DOS SETE, NADA FOI FEITO PRA EVITAR UMA FALHA TÃO IMBECIL QUANTO ESTA?

- Meu rei, eles se aproveitaram de uma situação de caos na cidade. Por ordem sua maior parte da Patrulha da Cidade estava tentando conter os dragões e havia quatro membros da guarda real com o senhor e três com a princesa Daenerys. – Ser Baristan disse imediatamente em sua defesa.

- O que seus passarinhos dizem, Varys? – Aegon lançou um olhar colérico ao eunuco.

- Um pequeno barco mercante zarpou ontem no meio da noite e seguiu para a Baia de Blackwater, rumo ao norte. – o eunuco disse – A tripulação era pequena.

- Sabe dizer o nome do barco? – Aegon perguntou respirando fundo.

- Navegante da Lua. – Varys respondeu – É tudo o que sei no momento, meu rei.

- Eu quero todos os portos averiguados. Eu quero saber onde este barco vai aportar e eu quero que seja detido no momento que o fizer. Arya deve ser devolvida à Fortaleza Vermelha sem qualquer ferimento e se alguém ousar tocar no que é meu é um homem morto! – Aegon vociferou – Ao menos nós sabemos os lugares mais prováveis para onde ela pode ir. Winterfell, ou o Eyrie.

- Tanto o Norte quanto o Vale preferiram acobertar seus senhores, ao invés de ajudá-lo, meu rei. – Varys disse diplomático – Informação pode ser conseguida, mas capturar Lady Stark uma vez que ela esteja no território dos irmãos é praticamente impossível.

- Todo homem tem um preço. Não é possível que haja tanta honra no Norte e no Vale. – Aegon disse sério – Você não vai descansar até que eu saiba o paradeiro dela! Agora saiam daqui.

Varys e Ser Baristan deixaram o solar após uma breve reverência, mas Daenerys permaneceu onde estava, encarando o sobrinho com um misto de compaixão e reprovação. Aquele olhar o irritava profundamente. Daenerys tinha idade pra ser irmã dele e às vezes era tão irritante quanto uma. Ela o havia alertado para aquela possibilidade e agora só esperava a deixa para dizer "eu avisei".

- Fale. – Aegon ordenou num tom azedo.

- Sinceramente, você esperava outra coisa dela? – Daenerys perguntou sentando-se diante do sobrinho – Aegon, você teria de ser muito tolo pra achar que este lugar iria contê-la pra sempre.

- Este lugar já deteve mulheres mais ricas, mais influentes e mais perigosas do que ela no passado. – ele resmungou – Ela não queria o casamento, ótimo. Milhares de noivas já fizeram greve de fome, ameaçaram suicídio, tentaram fugir, e essas mesmas acabaram se casando, tendo filhos e vivendo perfeitamente felizes.

- Percebeu que estamos falando de uma mulher que passou metade da vida sendo uma assassina de aluguel e que Varys nunca conseguiu rastrear! – Daenerys disse séria – E o que você fez ultrapassou todos os limites. Você a forçou, Aegon! Esperava que ela o amasse por isso?

- Você acabou amando Drogo no fim das contas. É tão perigosa quanto ela e mesmo assim teve coragem de comprar a vida do homem pra quem foi vendida com a vida do seu próprio filho! – Aegon vociferou e o que recebeu em retorno foi um sonoro tapa na cara.

- Rei ou não, você nunca mais vai falar assim comigo, entendeu? – ela disse ríspida – Eu sou Daenerys Stormborn, filha de Aerys II, irmã de seu pai. Eu sou sua tia, a mãe dos seus dragões, a não queimada. E a única razão pela qual você se senta no maldito trono é porque eu permiti. – Daenerys pela primeira vez demonstrou o fogo dentro de si para ele – Eu era pouco mais do que uma criança e Vyseris me vendeu como se eu fosse uma égua. Ele teria deixado cem mil homens me estuprarem se isso lhe garantisse a coroa, enquanto eu não passava de uma menina indefesa! Drogo me deu poder, me ensinou a ter voz de comando, ouso dizer que só fui livre nessa vida por causa dele. O início não foi nada bom, mas eu não tinha ninguém que me oferecesse ajuda, que quisesse me salvar do poderoso Khal que me montava como se eu fosse uma égua! Sua Arya, ao contrário, não só poderia ter cortado sua cabeça ao menor descuido seu, como tem irmãos dispostos a ajudá-la! Percebe a diferença, ou deixou de usar a cabeça de cima definitivamente?

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? – Aegon encarou a tia furioso – Palavras gentis, presentes, carinhos? Eu tentei tudo e nada a faria ceder! Brandon Stark estava fazendo exigências! Exigindo que eu a mandasse de volta para o Norte, aonde com certeza já há um pretendente a mão dela, apenas esperando para botar as mãos na noiva.

- Eventualmente, Lord Stark cederia. Era uma oferta vantajosa. – Daenerys disse séria – Mas você jogou tudo pela janela ao botar o carro na frente dos bois. Desista dela.

- Nunca. – Aegon respondeu convicto – Eu vou encontrá-la, vou trazê-la de volta pra cá e fazer dela minha rainha. Está decidido.

- Está colocando anos de luta a perder por causa dessa garota! Pra onde foi todo esforço de Jon Connington? O esforço de seus mestres para fazer de você o melhor rei que Westeros já teve? – Daenerys argumentou – Não seja como seu pai e não seja como o meu pai. Está agindo como um louco por causa da sobrinha de Lyanna Stark, a mulher que levou nossa família a ruína! Reconsidere. Case-se com Arianne Martell, ou com outra moça de alto nascimento. Uma que seja donzela e que possa lhe dar herdeiros. Deixe os Stark onde estão!

- Ela era uma donzela quando a tomei. – Aegon disse seco – Eu fui o primeiro e faço questão de ser também o último homem a tocar nela. Arya vai se casar comigo, vai ter os meus filhos e vai ser minha rainha. Este assunto não está aberto à negociação. Agora me deixe sozinho. Preciso de um pouco de silêncio.

Daenerys acabou obedecendo. Aegon ficou sozinho no solar, se encarregando de destruir metade da mobília num acesso de raiva que poderia ser ouvido até do outro lado da Fortaleza Vermelha. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar em como cada uma das palavras de Daenerys fazia sentido.

Ele havia assinado sua própria sentença no momento em que a forçou. Talvez se tivesse insistido por mais alguns meses, se tivesse sido mais paciente e menos autoritário com ela...Arya parecia tão receptiva aos beijos dele no início, quando ainda estavam no acampamento. As correntes podiam mantê-la parada, mas não podiam obrigá-la a corresponder um beijo.

Ele se perguntou quando havia perdido o controle sobre o que sentia por ela. Se perguntou se seu pai havia agido daquela maneira por causa de Lyanna Stark. Entre os Targaryen, a versão oficial era que ela havia fugido com Rhaegar por estar apaixonada pelo príncipe e não pelo noivo, Robert Baratheon. Infelizmente, a versão que Arya acreditava era que Rhaegar havia abduzido Lyanna e a estuprado sucessivas vezes até que ela não resistisse aos maus tratos e morresse.

Nenhuma das duas versões foi confirmada ao longo dos anos. O fato é que Rhaegar havia morrido falando o nome dela e que aquela história era o motivo de muitas canções e de todos os problemas vividos pelo reino nos últimos vinte anos.

Arya estava acabando com ele aos poucos. Turvando seu juízo, deturpando seus conceitos de moral e honra, mexendo com seus sentimentos e sua lealdade ao ponto dele não se reconhecer mais. Perto dela Aegon agia como um menino afoito, um louco suicida e pra que? Um olhar, uma palavra de admiração, um sinal, qualquer coisa! Não era Vyseris o Rei Pedinte. Aegon estava agindo pior do que um mendigo.

Ao longo de duas semanas inteiras não houve qualquer sinal do paradeiro dela. Varys estava desesperado por informações, mas ninguém parecia ter visto o tal barco, ou Lady Stark em parte alguma.

A impaciência de Aegon aumentava a cada dia. Não ter notícias o deixava desorientado. Seu sono era agitado e sempre cheio de sonhos com lobos gigantes uivando para a lua. Uma matilha pequena, no topo de uma montanha alta. Três machos de cores distintas, sendo que o macho albino era o único que tinha os dentes a mostra num rosnado feroz. Apenas uma fêmea. Uma que ele conhecia bem.

Na metade da terceira semana houve uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho. Tyrion Lannister era o único a quem Aegon não tinha questionado a respeito do paradeiro de Arya. O Mestre das Moedas praticamente não ficava na Fortaleza Vermelha, preferindo manter sua residência fora da corte. Varys, o Grande Maester, e Daenerys estavam presentes. Ele não precisava ser um gênio para saber que tentariam convencê-lo a aceitar Arianne Martell, mas aquele era um caso encerrado.

Ele se sentou a cabeceira da mesa e esperou para que alguém dissesse alguma coisa. Para sua surpresa, foi Varys quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Meu rei, eu sinto informar que ainda não tenho notícias do paradeiro de Lady Stark, entretanto, trago notícias que podem interessar a Vossa Graça. – Varys disse.

- E o que é? – Aegon encarou Varys diretamente.

- Meus passarinhos me dizem que está havendo uma estranha movimentação no Vale. – Varys disse sério – Lorde Edmure Tully marchou em direção ao Eyrie com alguns representantes das famílias mais importantes do Tridente. Estandartes dos Glover, dos Umber e dos Mormont também foram vistos por lá. – Varys parecia assustado – Há algo acontecendo no Eyrie.

- Eu não sei quanto aos senhores, mas isso me cheira a rebelião. – Aegon disse rangendo os dentes – Alguém está por trás disso, eu quero saber quem é! – Tyrion se remexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira.

- Há mais, Vossa Graça. – Varys disse sério – Um dragão negro sobrevoa o Vale e dizem que um homem o monta. O antigo Lorde Comandante, o que voltou do mundo dos mortos. Há rumores de que até mesmo as hordas selvagens além da Muralha estão se agitando.

- Então eu terei de cuidar pessoalmente de Jon Snow e me assegurar de que desta vez ele permanecerá no mundo dos mortos! – Aegon disse ríspido – Envie convocações ao Eyrie, Riverrun e Winterfell. Convoque seus lordes para que prestem seu juramento de lealdade ao Trono de Ferro e me devolvam Arya Stark. Do contrário serão considerados rebeldes traidores.

- Meu rei, tem certeza de que mais uma guerra vai resolver o problema? – Tyrion tentou argumentar – Os Martell se sentem ofendidos por ter frustrado as negociações de casamento. Os Tyrell e o que restava dos exércitos de meus irmãos foram massacrados em batalha há pouco tempo. Asha Greyjoy governa as Ilhas de Ferro, mas tem sido neutra há dois anos. Não temos o apoio necessário para enfrentar três dos reinos mais poderosos se chegarmos a isso.

- Eu não vou permitir outra rebelião. Eu tentei me aproximar dos Stark, dos Tully e dos Arryn pela diplomacia, e tudo o que eu recebi foi desdém. – Aegon respondeu – Agora o bastardo de Eddard Stark, um desertor da Patrulha da Noite, não só está agrupando um exército, como monta um dragão!

- Não faz sentido um bastardo conseguir reunir o apoio dos Tully e dos Arryn. – disse Varys – Edmure Tully não tem qualquer razão para ajudar o filho da mulher que desonrou sua irmã mais velha.

- E falo por Lady Sansa, que ajudar um bastardo é a última coisa que ela faria. – disse Tyrion – Essa movimentação toda não faz sentido.

- Pode ser Brandon Stark o responsável. – Daenerys sugeriu.

- O Rei no Norte está tão silencioso quanto uma árvore coração, minha princesa. – Varys disse – Dizem que o mais novo, Rickon, está com Lady Sansa e que foi admitido como escudeiro a serviço de Lorde Arryn.

- Envie as convocações. Será a única chance que darei a eles de se explicarem e quanto a Jon Snow, eu o quero morto de uma vez por todas! – Aegon disse sério.

- E se Lady Stark estiver com eles? – Tyrion perguntou encarando o rei diretamente – Certamente não podemos esperar que ela seja devolvida. Há uma cortina de aço protegendo-a.

- Meu esforço será para estabelecer o mínimo de diplomacia. – Aegon disse – Eu quero diálogo, não outra guerra. Insistirei com Lord Brandon Stark que me conceda a irmã em casamento e todos nós poderemos deixar tais animosidades de lado.

- E se Brandon Stark se recusar, o que nós faremos? – Tyrion insistiu.

- Então eu tomarei minha noiva de volta com um exército e com meus dragões. Uma vez que eu tiver Arya Stark de volta, eles serão forçados a dobrarem os joelhos. Por hora essa reunião está encerrada.

Aegon deixou a sala do Pequeno Conselho. A raiva borbulhava dentro dele e tudo o que ele queria era ter Jon Snow diante dele e uma espada em mãos para mandar o bastardo direto para os Sete Infernos.

O Grande Maester enviou as mensagens como era esperado. Mais duas semanas até que a resposta chegasse. Três cartas, três selos diferentes, uma mesma resposta.

"_Nossa lealdade está prometida ao verdadeiro herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, Jon Targaryen, O Primeiro de Seu Nome, Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens, Senhor dos Sete Reinos e Protetor do Reino. Filho legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen, Príncipe de Dragonstone, e Lady Lyanna Stark."_

E foi como se seu corpo inteiro fosse consumido por chamas. Aquilo era uma declaração clara de guerra. Era hora dos dragões dançarem.

_**Nota da autora: Então, curte só o piti! Agora a coisa fica séria e aos poucos o que o Aegon está conseguindo é perder apoio político por causa de seus pequenos surtos. Dorne já não está tão afim de apoiar, sem falar que o exército dele está mais cansado do que o exército do Norte. Daenerys finalmente provou que não é um enfeite nessa história.**_

_**Gracias a Akon-Dikaios por su comentário. Me há dado algunas ideas pra seguir com la historia que hasta el presente momiente no habia pensado mucho a respecto. Y si, me gustaria trabajar la relación de amistad de Tyrion y Jon.**_

_**Classyjazz93: For now I have no plans to post an English version of this fic for two major reasons. First because I don't trust my abilities as a translator that much, so I would have to ask to a friend of mine to translate it to me. Second: I'm at my senior year at the Law School and I have many assignments to present in order to graduate this year. It would be rather difficult to conciliate both things. However, I'm glad that you asked and I assure you that I will consider this idea in the future. Thank you for your review.**_

_**Kisses and Hugs to everyone. **__**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Vocês me fazem absurdamente feliz. (Notem que deu pau na tecla SAP e eu estou usando 3 idiomas numa mesma resposta aos leitores XD). Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bee **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cumprindo Promessas**_

Arya desejou se jogar da Porta da Lua naquele dia. Talvez fosse um pensamento extremado, mas ouvir da boca de Jon o preço que ela teria de pagar para se ver livre de Aegon, sua vontade foi gritar e amaldiçoar todos os deuses, novos e antigos. Apesar de ter se controlado na presença dele e ter mantido o que restava de sua dignidade, ao sair da sala em direção ao quarto que ocupava, seus olhos arderam.

Ela seguiu para o quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Não havia como fugir do Eyrie e ainda que conseguisse, ela havia se tornado a mulher mais valiosa dos Sete Reinos. Dois reis estavam dispostos a pagar o que fosse necessário para tê-la de volta. Além disso, ela nunca foi capaz de trair Jon de qualquer maneira. Não havia feito isso nem mesmo quando seu pai perguntou quem havia lhe dado Agulha e não estava preparada para fazer isso agora.

Ele havia sido dolorosamente sincero com ela, dizendo que era a única maneira de tirá-la das mãos de Aegon. Bran chegou a cogitar a hipótese de se render aos novos Targaryen caso ela se tornasse rainha e ela não duvidava que Sansa tivesse sugerido a mesma coisa.

Jon não estava satisfeito com aquele acordo, mas havia assumido a responsabilidade de arcar com qualquer preço que a trouxesse de volta pra casa, não importava qual fosse. A questão agora era saber onde ficava a casa dela?

Foi com amargura que ela constatou que jamais voltaria a Winterfell e veria os irmãos raríssimas vezes caso os planos de destronar Aegon fossem bem sucedidos. Se tudo desse errado, então talvez ela fosse novamente uma órfã, viúva com uma bela fortuna e prestes a ser agarrada por outro rei, que a levaria de volta para Porto Real na primeira oportunidade.

Além disso, ela perderia Jon de qualquer maneira. Ele já a tratava diferente, agora que a responsabilidade de liderar as tropas recaia sobre ele. Não sabiam mais o que dizer um ao outro, não sabiam deixar de lado a barreira da estranheza que havia entre eles agora. Em parte ela imaginava que ele estivesse se martirizando de algum modo e se punindo antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa a respeito daquele casamento.

Aquilo parecia uma resposta irônica dos deuses ao que ela havia dito a Aegon. Ele a provocou perguntando se preferia que fosse Jon na cama dela. Arya não só disse que sim, como afirmou categoricamente que preferia passar a vida de pernas abertas pra Jon ao invés de aguentar Aegon por uma noite. Ela tinha certeza de que em algum lugar os deuses estavam rindo dela naquele momento.

De todos os homens no mundo, era justamente seu ídolo, seu grande herói que a desposaria. O problema era deixar de lado que eles haviam crescido juntos, como irmãos e melhores amigos. Jon só queria salvá-la e acabou caindo numa armadilha feita pra ambos.

Alguém bateu à porta do quarto e a voz de Sansa soou do outro lado. Arya abriu a porta de má vontade e deu passagem a irmã. Sansa se sentou na poltrona sem qualquer cerimônia, dado o estágio avançado da gestação. Ela encarou Arya discretamente, enquanto alisava a barriga.

- Ele disse a você? – Sanse perguntou de forma plácida.

- Disse. – Arya respondeu amarga, enquanto se abraçava – Eu só gostaria de saber como nada chegou aos meus ouvidos antes.

- Jon proibiu a todos de tocarem no assunto na sua presença. Ele fez questão de lhe falar pessoalmente e explicar tudo o que está acontecendo. – Sansa respondeu de forma prática.

- E você está aqui para limpar o estrago? Pra me dizer que eu devia me sentir honrada e ficar feliz com a decisão de Bran? – Arya perguntou ácida – Sou apenas eu que acho tudo isso absurdo?

- Pode acreditar que não é a única que pensa assim. – Sansa disse séria – Pode me odiar pelo que vou dizer, mas um dia vai entender cada uma das minhas palavras. Por mim, você continuaria em Porto Real, se casaria com Aegon e eventualmente nós negociaríamos um acordo de paz. O que Jon está fazendo é declarar uma guerra sem sentido, cujo único objetivo era salvar você de um jovem, lindo, honrado e poderoso rei.

- Quer tanto ele assim? Por que não se joga na cama dele então? – Arya retrucou ríspida – Eu era uma prisioneira! De todos aqui eu achava que ao menos você entenderia isso! Joffrey era um rei jovem, bonito e alguns diriam poderoso. Ele acabou com a nossa família, fez da sua vida um inferno, ele a humilhou além da imaginação e você só escapou da cama dele graças a Tyrion Lannister!

- Ele alguma vez bateu em você? Ele alguma vez a deixou nua no meio da sala do trono enquanto algum membro da guarda real a espancava? – Sansa disse imediatamente – Você tentou cortar a garganta dele pelo que eu soube, fez isso antes dele saber quem você era. Essa sua atitude poderia ter significado morte para todos nós, mas ao invés disso ele decidiu que a queria como rainha. Seria tão ruim assim aceitar que talvez ceder a ele fosse a opção que protegeria a todos nós? Não a opção que satisfaria seus desejos egoístas, mas sem dúvida uma que garantiria paz ao reino inteiro!

- Olha só quem fala em desejos egoístas! – Arya rosnou – Você estava do lado de Cersei quando Joffrey pediu pela cabeça de nosso pai! Tudo porque você queria ser a rainha! Eu duvido que esse seu discurso tenha alguma coisa há ver comigo e com as minhas escolhas, isso tem há ver com o seu despeito!

- Eu tenho uma filha, Arya. – Sansa retrucou – E um filho a caminho. Tenho um marido, uma família que construí do nada. Eu amo nossos irmãos e Winterfell. Eu também amo você, mas a sua decisão trará a guerra à minha porta. Meus filhos podem acordar um dia e descobrirem que não tem mais um pai. Nossos irmãos podem ser mortos. Nossa família destruída outra vez. Se ao menos você entendesse o que significa ser uma mulher, você saberia que se curvar e apenas abrir mão de seus sonhos egoístas é a melhor solução.

- Eu não sou você, Sansa. – Arya respondeu fria – Você aceitou o destino que determinaram pra você. Você conseguiria se contentar com qualquer cavaleiro bonito que lhe lançasse um sorriso e fecharia os olhos todas as vezes que ele voltasse pra casa com o cheiro de outra mulher. A possibilidade de ser rainha a deslumbrava, era tudo o que você queria na época. Você é a lady perfeita e isso custou a vida de Mycah, de Lady, do nosso pai, da nossa mãe, de Robb e tantas outras pessoas!

- Alguma vez você vai parar de me culpar por isso? – Sansa perguntou parecendo realmente ferida.

- Nunca. – Arya respondeu – Eu entendo que esteja com medo, mas eu me recusava a tolerar Aegon mais um minuto se quer. Eu não nasci pra ser a propriedade de um homem e ter minha utilidade restrita à minha capacidade de atiçar seu desejo e parir filhos saudáveis.

- Sinceramente acha que será diferente agora? – Sansa perguntou fria – Não se iluda, Arya. A única coisa que conseguiu foi trocar Aegon, por Jon e uma nova guerra, mas seus deveres ainda serão os mesmos. Não importa o que faça, nunca vai conseguir escapar do fato que é uma mulher, nunca vai voltar a Winterfell e seu dever será dar filhos ao novo rei, o mais rápido possível. – Sansa se levantou da cadeira e seguiu em direção à porta – Já que esta é uma decisão sem volta, então ao menos tenha a decência de não tomar nenhuma atitude estúpida e por todo nosso esforço a perder. Jon não suportaria isso.

- Eu nunca trairia minha família. – Arya disse seca.

- Ótimo. Então quando for levada pro leito nupcial, pareça feliz com isso, feche os olhos, abra as pernas e deixe que ele faça o resto sem soltar um pio. É o mínimo que pode fazer por mim agora que colocou meu marido e meus filhos em perigo.

Sansa deixou o quarto e suas palavras martelaram a cabeça de Arya por dias até o casamento.

Arya precisou de toda sua coragem e toda sua determinação pra seguir até o bosque sagrado sem dar qualquer manifestação de raiva, frustração, descontentamento, ou rancor. Jon esperava por ela. Seus olhos cinzentos pareciam cansados, seu rosto era severo e ele estava disposto a cumprir seu dever da forma digna, como Eddard Stark o havia ensinado anos atrás.

Eram Starks no fim das contas. Ambos atados às suas obrigações e responsabilidades. Sansa tinha certa razão. Uma fuga não mudaria o resultado do destino dela de um modo geral. Apenas traria mais sofrimento, mais mortes desnecessárias, mas dor. Entretanto, Arya decidiu que se precisava mesmo passar por isso, preferia que Jon estivesse ao seu lado. Ao menos com ele ela não se sentia tão insegura.

As palavras foram ditas, a capa foi presa aos ombros dela, a boca dele sobre a dela selava o acordo formal. O beijo era gentil, ao contrário dos beijos forçados de Aegon.

Durante o banquete ela aceitou as porções de comida que Jon colocava em sua boca, mesmo que se sentisse uma criança. Fez aquilo que era esperado dela e Jon estava tentando a todo custo minimizar os danos daquele dia. Mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para o momento que eles foram levados ao leio e que Arya viu cada uma de suas peças de roupa ser arrancada de seu corpo a força. Os sons, as mãos grosseiras, os comentários, tudo aquilo fazia as lembranças das noites com Aegon voltarem à mente dela.

Quando se viu nua, trancada no mesmo quarto que Jon, apenas esperando para que ele viesse tomar o que lhe pertencia por direito, sua vontade era gritar. Mas ele a abraçou e tentou acalmá-la tanto quanto o possível, lembrando-a aos poucos de que aquele não era Aegon e que ele jamais a machucaria.

Seus beijos foram gentis e cuidadosos como se ele temesse quebrá-la ao menor descuido. Cada gesto e cada toque tinha um pouco de carinho, respeito e dever. Não era prazer, era uma obrigação que ele estava tentando tornar tolerável para ela. Aos poucos Jon conseguiu acalmá-la, conseguiu que ela relaxasse em suas mãos até que Arya deixou escapar o nome dele num sussurro distorcido pelas sensações deliciosas que ele causava nela.

Havia familiaridade naquele momento. Havia também um pouco de receio, culpa e aceitação pelo fato de que aquilo não foi exatamente uma escolha deles e sim uma consequência de seus atos.

Quando ele se derramou dentro dela, Arya fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor no seu baixo ventre. Talvez aquilo fosse o bastante para que ela desse um herdeiro a ele, então todo aquele constrangimento e toda culpa acabariam. Ele havia prometido que depois que um herdeiro viesse eles poderiam viver como irmãos novamente e tudo seria como antes.

Ela adormeceu ouvindo o som do coração dele e a voz distante de Jon cantando No Featherbed For Me. Aquela música era bonita, uma canção que combinava com ela de algum modo. Um espírito livre da floresta, que desprezava a riqueza e o poder de um homem apaixonado, mas se contentava com carinhos trocados debaixo das árvores, sobre uma cama feita de grama e folhas secas no chão da floresta.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Jon voltava para a cama dela todas as noites. Às vezes havia espaço para conversas amenas e uma outra história sobre os dias felizes vividos em Winterfell. Outras ele falava de como era cavalgar um dragão, ou como foi viver entre os selvagens, ou até mesmo sobre seus amigos na Muralha. Evitavam propositalmente falar da vida de assassina que ela tinha levado e da ressurreição dele. Depois acabavam nus, deitados sobre as peles, cumprindo seu dever.

Nunca parecia espontâneo. Era como cumprir uma rotina que os deixava desconcertados de algum modo, porque não sabiam desempenhar a tarefa direito. Era prazeroso, apesar disso. Era como ter um pedaço dela conectado a ele por um elo indestrutível. Fazia com que Arya pensasse que ela tinha uma casa, que ainda tinha um lar, mesmo que seus pés nunca mais pisassem em Winterfell.

Foi mais ou menos quando as convocações vieram e todos os vassalos se declararam a favor de Jon. Os estandartes se ergueram e era hora de se prepararem para a guerra.

Uma cela especial foi feita para Drogon e Jon passava a maior parte do tempo vestido em cota de malha, couro fervido e placa de peito. Às vezes ela só podia vê-lo de noite, ou quando faziam suas refeições juntos. Enquanto isso ela cuidava de checar as contas, estudava mapas e às vezes ia à forja examinar o trabalho que estava sendo feito. Foi numa dessas inspeções que Arya o reencontrou.

Gendry não havia mudado nada. Continuava bronco, sujo de fuligem e martelando ferro sem parar. Encontrá-lo foi inusitado e também divertido. Ao menos agora ela tinha com quem conversar quando Sansa se tornava insuportável de mais, ou Jon estava ocupado.

Gendry havia sido admitido a serviço do tio dela, Edmure Tully, e havia cuidado pessoalmente da armadura do Lorde de Riverrun. Até mesmo Lorde Arryn havia encomendado uma nova espada ao ferreiro e Arya se perguntou se por um acaso ela poderia conseguir uma espada nova também.

- Não acho que seja apropriado, Vossa Graça. – ele disse uma vez. Ser chamada de "minha senhora" por ele era irritante, mas Arya nunca pensou que "Vossa Graça" pudesse ser ainda pior. – O rei pode não apreciar a ideia.

Ironicamente, Jon estava próximo deles naquele momento e entreouviu a conversa. Ele se aproximou dos dois e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Arya respondeu sem rodeios e Jon lançou a ela um sorriso que em muito se parecia com aqueles de Winterfell.

- Entendo. – ele disse beijando a testa dela. Gendry corou e abaixou a cabeça para não encará-los – Falaremos a respeito depois. – Jon disse e em seguida se despediu de Gendry, que voltou a martelar o ferro com muito mais intensidade do que antes.

Ainda naquela mesma noite, Jon entrou nos aposentos que dividiam e trouxe consigo uma jarra de vinho e duas taças. Ele serviu a ambos e a bebida dissolveu um pouco de toda austeridade que sempre pairava entre eles quando estavam a sós. Conversaram sobre coisas sem importância enquanto bebiam sem se dar conta da quantidade de álcool que estavam ingerindo.

- De onde conhece o ferreiro? – Jon perguntou em dado momento.

- Porto Real, antes da minha fuga para Braavos. – ela disse – Yoren estava nos levando pro Norte, mas as coisas deram errado. Nos tornamos amigos, até ele decidir que queria ser um cavaleiro e me deixar pra trás.

- Ele é boa pessoa. O trabalho é excelente. – Jon comentou bebendo mais um gole – Ele está apaixonado por você.

- Não seja ridículo. – Arya disse revirando os olhos.

- Não estou brincando. – Jon respondeu – Está estampado na cara dele e até acho que você também sente algo.

- Agora pare com isso. – ela disse ficando mais séria – O que está sugerindo é absurdo. – Jon balançou a cabeça de leve.

- Não precisa agir assim. – Jon disse encarando-a – Este casamento está longe de ser algo que você deseja. Eu também nunca sonhei que acabaríamos assim, mas cá estamos. Eu entenderia se você gostasse de outra pessoa, se desejasse outro homem. – ele segurou a mão dele com cuidado – Se você o quiser, eu não vou me importar, contanto que sejam discretos.

- Já chega. – ela disse séria – De onde surgiu essa ideia estúpida, Jon?

- Eu quero que seja feliz e entendo que eu posso não ser a pessoa certa pra isso. – Jon disse de forma gentil – Este casamento eu não tenho o poder de desfazer, mas posso tentar tornar tudo menos ruim.

- É isso que pretende fazer? – ela perguntou encarando-o novamente – Arranjar uma amante?

- Não. – ele disse – Eu já quebrei muitos votos nessa vida, estes em particular eu pretendo manter até o fim, porque eu a respeito de mais pra pensar em humilhá-la desta maneira.

- Então por que acha que comigo seria diferente? – ela perguntou ríspida – Estamos juntos nisso. Eu não vou jogar o esforço de todos pela janela por algo tão egoísta. Fiz os votos também e eles são válidos por uma vida. – ele acariciou o rosto dela de forma gentil.

- Pode acabar descobrindo que uma vida é tempo de mais. – ele disse – Não quero viver pra ver o dia em que nos odiaremos por causa disso. Eu a amo de mais pra suportar uma coisa dessas.

- Ama? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Sempre amei. – Jon respondeu – Talvez não da forma que um homem ama uma mulher. Na verdade eu só me deparei com o fato de que você é uma mulher a pouquíssimo tempo e ainda estou me adaptando à ideia. – ele respirou fundo – Eu não teria entrado em uma guerra por um trono, mas estou entrando em uma guerra por você. Se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que é.

- Você fala como se isso fosse algo ruim. – ela disse tocando o rosto dele. Jon beijou a palma da mão dela em resposta.

- Eu amei uma mulher certa vez. Quebrei meus votos por causa dela. – ele disse sério – Ela morreu por minha causa. O amor é cruel, não é mesmo? Lhe dá asas para cortá-las no momento em que você aprender a voar acima das nuvens. Ela me lembrava você e eu não quero perder você outra vez.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto, tocando-a de forma tão intensa que Arya chegou a pensar que ele a machucaria, mas isso não aconteceu. Jon segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. A consciência estava turva pelo álcool, mas os olhos tinham a mesma certeza, a mesma convicção que os de Aegon. Suas respirações tão próximas que Arya conseguia sentir o cheiro das especiarias que ele gostava.

- Deuses, eu não quero perdê-la nunca mais. – ele disse a milímetros de distância, antes de tomar a boca dela com vontade.

Arya afundou as mãos no cabelo encaracolado dele e deu passagem para que a língua de Jon brincasse com a dela. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam sem que houvesse entre seus lábios o gosto do dever. Jon a pressionava firmemente contra o corpo dele, como se desejasse fundi-los em um só.

A bebida estava falando alto. O mundo do lado de fora havia sido esquecido. Obrigações, deveres, responsabilidades, todos descartados, dando lugar a uma urgência pautada pelo medo e a falta que sentiram um do outro todos aqueles anos.

Sem que ela se desse conta, a camisola já estava decorando o chão do quarto, ao lado da camisa dele e de suas calças. Jon estava por todos os cantos, tocando-a, beijando-a como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte e eles fossem os últimos seres vivos no planeta. Numa resposta silenciosa, as mãos dela buscavam por mais contato, mais uma afirmação de que ele estava ali, vivo e junto dela.

Houve uma boa dose de sussurros desconexos e por vezes obscenos. Houve espaço para explorar o corpo um do outro. Houve até mesmo risadas e provocações. Sorrisos maliciosos, gemidos indiscretos, mordidas, lambidas, beliscões e pedidos de mais.

Ela o sentiu inteiro entre suas pernas, pulsante, rígido, imperativo e quase desesperado por mais uma confirmação de que ela estava ali de verdade. Viva, quente, úmida, apertada, respiração ofegante, olhos fechados, lábios inchados e chamando por ele sem ter consciência disso.

No dia seguinte ela acordou com dor de cabeça por causa do vinho, mas seu corpo parecia livre de qualquer tensão que ela pudesse imaginar. Era tarde e Jon já havia deixado o quarto para cuidar de seus assuntos urgentes. Uma das criadas foi ajudá-la a se vestir e a julgar pelo rosto corado da mulher ela podia fazer ideia de que não haviam sido nada silenciosos na noite passada.

Arya mal havia acabado de quebrar o jejum quando Rickon foi até ela avisando que Jon a chamava no quarto. Ela se pegou corando como sua criada, pensando que talvez ele a quisesse outra vez, ou pudesse repreendê-la pela noite anterior. Arya voltou ao quarto e encontrou Jon completamente vestido em cota de malha, couro fervido e placa de peito.

Sobre a cama havia um conjunto muito parecido com o que ele usava, mas consideravelmente menor. Uma cota de malha longa, calças grosseiras para montaria, uma túnica branca com detalhes negros e uma placa de peito projetada para acomodar seios com o emblema dos Stark gravado. Ao lado de tudo havia uma espada estupenda.

- Eu a encomendei especialmente pra você. – Jon disse – Gendry foi muito útil ao sugerir alguns detalhes do desenho.

- Uma armadura? – Arya o encarou surpresa.

- Eu prometi que você teria sua vingança. – ele disse sério – Eu nunca quis que você mudasse, nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Quero você cavalgando ao meu lado. – ele pegou a espada que estava sobre a cama e entregou nas mãos dela – Brienne me entregou esta lâmina pessoalmente. O aço usado nela é o aço da espada de Lorde Eddard. Ice não pode ser refeita, mas esta espada ficará bem em suas mãos. Oathkeeper é o nome dela e é com ela que você cortará a cabeça de Aegon, como eu lhe prometi.

- Obrigada. – ela disse se agarrando a espada com força – Obrigada.

- Vai cavalgar ao meu lado, minha rainha? – ele perguntou pegando a mão dela.

- Como Visenya e Aegon? – ela perguntou desconfiada. Jon fechou o semblante.

- Não. Como Arya e Jon. – ele respondeu firme – Será nossa a Canção de Gelo e Fogo.

- Sempre, meu rei. – Arya respondeu beijando a mão dele.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo bem sentimental esse. Na verdade foi um esforço de contar a história do casamento pela perspectiva da Arya e como foi pra ela lidar com o trauma causado pelo Aegon e com aquilo que é esperado dela agora. Gendry deu o ar de sua graça e não acho que ele vá aparecer mais do que isso por aqui. Na verdade, o que eu queria era deixar claro até onde o Jon está disposto a ceder pra ver a Arya feliz, por mais absurdo que possa parecer. A Sansa tmbm teve sua importância pra dar o choque de realidade e fazer a Arya entender que ela não poderia fugir do fato de ser uma mulher pra sempre e também pra mostrar o quão drástica foi a iniciativa do Jon de declarar guerra. No fim das contas temos uma reconciliação com o passado. Jon nunca quis que a Arya mudasse por qualquer motivo e é um dos poucos que encoraja esse lado guerreiro dela.**_

_**Akon-Dikaios: **__**Vaya**__**! Me encantan sus **__**comentarios**__** y **__**la**____**persepción**__** que tiene de la trama. Pienso en explorar la questión de que mucha gente importante empiezará a contestar la capacidad de Aegon para el govierno, **__**aunque**__** no pienso en Varys lo haciendo.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Uma Pequena Ajuda**_

Harrenhal foi a primeira fortificação a cair sob o comando dele. A vanguarda foi liderada pelos homens de Edmure Tully e as forças do Tridente abriram caminho pelas tropas leais a Aegon. Diziam que o rei se preparava em Porto Real para marchar pessoalmente com uma força composta basicamente por homens de Ponta Tempestade e da Capital, deixando Daenerys pra trás para manter Porto Real. O apoio do Dorne a causa de Aegon Targaryen estava seriamente comprometido.

Jon tomou o castelo antes do fim do dia, aceitando a rendição pelas mãos de seu castelão. Arya vinha logo atrás dele, vestida como uma rainha guerreira e sem vacilar um minuto se quer em sua decisão de marchar ao lado dele. Muitos de seus seguidores questionaram a decisão de ter a rainha tão próxima da batalha, mas Jon não deu margem para que ninguém contestasse suas ações.

Ela tinha um lugar no conselho de guerra por insistência dele. Grande Jon Umber pensou em contestar aquela medida, mas ao erguer a voz contra a decisão real, Nymeria e Fantasma rosnaram de forma ameaçadora, fazendo o lorde se sentar mais uma vez.

- Eu sempre me esqueço que vocês são um bando de lobos sanguinários. – Jon Umber disse rindo sonoramente – Robb Stark deveria ter bastado para que eu mantivesse isso em mente.

Ninguém mais ousou discutir o assunto e aos poucos Arya provava que tinha uma mente muito clara para estratégia. Ela não abria espaço para ser desrespeitada, sua voz era firme como a dos melhores comandantes e sua postura exemplar.

Harrenhal era um lugar particularmente assustador. Talvez o termo correto fosse intimidante. Sua grandiosidade lendária era ofuscada pelas marcas de destruição deixadas por Aegon, O Conquistador, tornando o lugar um lembrete de que Targaryens deviam ser sempre temidos.

Um dos quartos mais espaçosos e bem conservados era destinado a ele e Arya. Quando não estavam se reunindo com os comandantes, ou fazendo suas refeições junto com o restante dos nobres, era ali que passavam a maior parte do tempo, conversando sobre o desenrolar da campanha, ou qualquer coisa que lhes viesse à cabeça.

Ela não gostava do lugar e ele sabia disso. Era evidente e até óbvio imaginar o por que do desagrado de Arya. Foi ali que ela selou seu destino como assassina e muitos ainda falavam sobre o fantasma que havia matado soldados Lannister durante a Guerra dos Cinco Reis.

Foi a primeira vez que ela falou abertamente sobre a parte negra de seu passado. Do assassino Sem Rosto que lhe devia três mortes, da sopa de doninha e dos guardas que vigiavam os portões. Roose Bolton não fazia ideia do que tinha nas mãos na época e Arya foi esperta o bastante para sair de lá antes que ele descobrisse.

A princípio Jon ficou chocado com as histórias dela, mas entendia que ambos haviam passado por situações cujas escolhas nem sempre eram fáceis ou honradas. De qualquer modo, ele foi grato aos deuses por ela ter conseguido driblar tantas adversidades.

Depois de tantos anos afastados, aos poucos ele se conformava com o fato de que haveria uma parte dela que ele jamais conheceria por completo. Era a sombra por trás de seus olhos cinzentos e a forma como ela tocava o cabo da espada. Arya era perigosa e só agora ele entendia o quão sortudo, ou esperto, Aegon devia ser para ter conseguido escapar da lâmina dela.

Arya era uma excelente comandante e estrategista, uma administradora competente e acima de tudo era uma companhia agradável, com quem ele conseguia conversar em pé de igualdade. No que dizia respeito a ser uma dama, ela era um caso perdido. Como rainha ela seria criticada por muitos, mas ninguém podia negar que ela era um modelo de conduta para tempos de adversidade. Ela inspirava os homens a lutarem, mesmo que eles não concordassem com a presença dela. A única coisa que ele não esperava era que ela fosse uma boa esposa.

Jon nunca foi capaz de imaginá-la como a mulher de alguém, muito menos a sua mulher. Arya pertencia a si e a mais ninguém. Entretanto, quando fechavam a porta e podiam ter um pouco de privacidade, fosse para conversar ou cumprir seus deveres conjugais, ela conseguia conduzir tudo com muita propriedade.

A velha amizade aos poucos era reconstruída, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar que estava acontecendo. As risadas eram compartilhadas, entre taças de vinho e anedotas. Ela gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre os selvagens, que agora pareciam dispostos a deixar o extremo Norte e se juntarem a causa dele.

Quanto aos deveres conjugais...Ainda pairava sobre o leito a sensação de obrigação. Às vezes ele sentia que tudo o que Arya queria era fazê-lo parar, mas ficava calada e permitia que ele terminasse. Ao menos ela correspondia à maior parte dos carinhos dele e Jon gostava particularmente de quando ela chamava seu nome.

Dividiam o leito quase todos os dias, a menos quando estavam muito cansados, ou quando ela dizia estar indisposta. Era um código. Uma forma de dizer a ele que ela estava em seu ciclo. Jon nunca questionava isso, apenas aceitava que podia poupá-la por uma semana, ou algo assim.

Estavam casados há dois meses e por duas vezes o sangue dela veio e se foi. Arya não falava nada a respeito, mas Jon se perguntava se ela rezava para ter logo um filho dele e então exigir que ele cumprisse a primeira promessa. Depois que ela tivesse dado a ele um herdeiro, ela estaria livre de suas obrigações. Maldita hora em que Jon havia aberto a boca pra dizer a ela que poderiam viver como irmãos.

Uma coisa era fazer aquele tipo de promessa quando ele estava na Patrulha da Noite e todos a sua volta eram homens mal cheirosos e broncos. Não havia nada de interesse na Muralha, mas ali estava uma mulher jovem e bonita...A esposa dele, que atendia perfeitamente em preferências.

Ainda era incomodo lembrar do passado. Lembrar de que cresceram como irmãos e agora tinham que fingir que nada havia acontecido. Uma parte dele sempre questionaria se aquela foi a decisão mais sábia. Jon tentava se convencer todos os dias de que havia aceitado o acordo com Bran unicamente para poder salvá-la, mas aquela desculpa já não parecia tão boa quanto antes.

Ele mentiu quando disse a Arya que não se importaria se ela tivesse outro homem. Foi uma mentira deslavada e uma tentativa ruim de provar a ela que aquele era um casamento de conveniência. Não queria que ela se aproximasse do ferreiro, falasse, olhasse ou pensasse nele, mas admitia que era melhor tê-la pela metade do que não tê-la de forma alguma.

Queria que ela fosse feliz, mais do que isso ele queria fazê-la feliz. Quando se deitavam e Arya o encarava nos olhos, às vezes tão insegura e amedrontada que ele se perguntava se devia ou não continuar, Jon se esforçava para deixá-la calma e relaxada. Seus carinhos eram calculados e sua paciência era testada até o limite, para garantir que ela aproveitaria o momento tanto quanto ele. Jon se pegou pensando mais de uma vez se ela o via como uma cópia de Aegon.

Ao menos a guerra lhe dava pouco tempo livre pra pensar nessas coisas. Ele tinha que pensar em estratégias de batalha e na administração, além de manter seus homens disciplinados e provar que era sim o rei de direito. Tudo era um truque. Espelhos e fumaça.

O Conselho se reuniu logo pela manhã. Uma mensagem havia chegado da capital bem cedo. Aegon marchava em direção à Harrenhal para interceptá-los e um dos dragões vinha com ele.

Drogon não havia sido usado em batalha ainda, ou pelo menos não da forma como se esperaria. Ao invés de montar o dragão e derreter o exército inimigo com um único sopro de fogo, Jon apenas sobrevoou o campo de batalha, inspirando o medo nos adversários e abalando sua convicção. Suas tropas ganhavam novo ânimo e lutavam com mais determinação, sabendo que seu rei tinha uma arma poderosa. O efeito psicológico estava se provando mais valioso do que as chamas. Dava a chance de poupar mais vidas, que seriam necessárias para o país ao fim da guerra.

- Eu não estou certo se Aegon Targaryen vai agir da mesma forma, meu rei. – Edmure Tully disse sério – O rapaz tem poupado seus dragões até agora, que garantia temos de que ele não aprendeu a usá-lo de forma apropriada neste meio tempo?

- Se ele montar seu dragão e usá-lo contra nossas tropas, nossa única chance será derrubá-lo de cima da fera antes que o animal tenha chance de cuspir fogo. – disse Glover – Os riscos são grandes.

- Ao menos Daenerys ficará na capital. Um dragão já seria ruim o bastante, dois seria uma missão suicida. – Edmure disse outra vez – Ao menos estamos lutando em pé de igualdade e Lorde Arryn está à espera de uma palavra pra enviar seus navios para a capital. Se derrotarmos Aegon aqui, podemos despachar a frota para a Baia de Blackwater e cercá-los por mar e terra, forçando a princesinha dragão a se entregar.

- Eu duvido muito que Aegon tenha coragem de montar o dragão. – Arya finalmente se manifestou, fazendo todos se calarem – Eu vi as feras, vi o quão instáveis são.

- Com todo respeito, minha rainha. Seria tolice da parte dele não arriscar. – Edmure disse – Além do mais, ele está ficando desesperado. Dorne está a um passo de retirar seu apoio. Ponta Tempestade não o suportará por muito tempo.

- Sem falar que Tyrion Lannister agora é Mestre das Moedas e jurou lealdade ao dragãozinho. – Jon Umber falou – Logo ele decidirá que seus leões devem marchar em nossa direção.

- Não é Tyrion Lannister quem me preocupa, senhores. – Jon interviu – O Mestre das Moedas pode ser muita coisa, mas burro ele não é. Se há uma chance de paz quando Aegon for derrotado, essa chance surgirá por causa de Tyrion Lannister. Agora, deixem que a rainha fale. – Jon se virou para encará-la diretamente.

- Como eu disse, as feras são instáveis. – ela continuou de forma austera – São mantidas num grande galpão e até dois meses atrás não era possível nem mesmo se aproximar delas. Aegon tem tanto medo de seus dragões quanto qualquer homem comum, com o mínimo de inteligência teria. O que ele está fazendo é tentando nos intimidar. Ele quer nos fazer crer que o usará. Espelhos e fumaça, senhores. É isso o que ele está fazendo.

- Mas ainda há a possibilidade de que ele tenha conseguido montar a fera. – Glover insistiu.

- Não nego que há, mas a diferença é que se isso for verdade, ele terá pouca ou nenhuma experiência com isso. Seus exércitos estão cansados da campanha contra os Tyrell e o que sobrou das tropas de Jaime Lannister. – ela disse segura – Ele pretende ganhar essa guerra num único golpe. Aegon não é burro e sabe que não pode aguentar uma campanha prolongada com aquilo que tem nas mãos. Ou ele nos derrota aqui, ou está perdido. Nós, por outro lado, estamos descansados, nossos números superam os dele em pelo menos três pra um. Sem mencionar que Vossa Graça de fato consegue controlar Drogon. – ela disse encarando Jon.

- Tem alguma ideia de como ele pode nos atacar, minha senhora? – Jon perguntou.

- Ou ele tenta um ataque surpresa, ou ele tenta um dialogo primeiro. – ela disse – Ele estava determinado a conseguir o apoio do Norte, do Tridente e do Vale pela diplomacia e seus conselheiros devem estar insistindo nessa opção, pelo bem do país. Não é interessante para ele se meter numa manobra muito arriscada, ou desonrosa. Aegon gosta de pensar que é um rei justo e bom, é parte da política dele.

- Haverá diplomacia da nossa parte? – Edmure Tully questionou.

- Não agora. – Jon respondeu firme – Ao declarar minha pretensão, eu o obriguei a lutar e ainda que houvesse uma saída diplomática pra isso, meu assunto com Aegon se tornou pessoal.

- E quanto a Daenerys Targaryen? – Glover perguntou.

- Ela tem mais juízo do que o sobrinho. – Arya respondeu – Se Aegon for derrotado, é possível que ela aceite uma rendição se nossos termos forem generosos.

- Não tenho interesse na cabeça da irmã de meu pai. – Jon respondeu – Daenerys pode continuar em Porto Real, com seu título e sua posição, se dobrar os joelhos.

A reunião continuou e se estendeu por toda manhã. Quando terminaram o jantar foi servido no salão principal do castelo e depois Jon e Arya seguiram para o quarto, cansados, mal humorados e precisando de silêncio e sossego.

Alysane Mormont era o único auxilio que Arya tinha para retirar a armadura, mas a rainha tolerava a presença de Lady Mormont apenas o suficiente para conseguir mobilidade o bastante para terminar de se despir sozinha. Jon gostava de observar aquele pequeno ritual, mesmo sabendo que Lady Mormont ficava extremamente desconfortável com os olhares dele.

Arya usava apenas as calças grosseiras e uma camisa de linho. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e ela parecia exausta. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, recostando-se em uma cadeira confortável. Ela retirou as botas de montaria e as jogou em algum canto do quarto e fechou os olhos numa tentativa de descanso.

Jon se levantou e a pegou nos braços como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou imediatamente.

- Levando-a pra cama. – ele disse calmo – Você ia acabar dormindo na cadeira. – Jon a deitou sobre a cama com cuidado e começou a desfazer os laços da camisa que ela usava, desnudando seus seios pequenos e tocando-os com cuidado. Arya colocou sua mão sobre a dele, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Não me sinto disposta hoje. – ela disse e Jon parou imediatamente.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse constrangido antes de sentar-se ao lado dela na cama. Mais um mês e nenhuma criança a caminho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro, ou o que fazer. Jon começou a retirar as botas e o restante de suas roupas para se deitar ao lado dela em silêncio. Seria uma semana estressante.

- Eu estive falando com o maester e com Lady Mormont. – ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Sente-se doente? – ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-la imediatamente – Devia ter dito que não se sente bem. Poderia mandá-la de volta pro Eyrie.

- Não estou doente, Jon. – ela disse constrangida – Eu só...Eu queria saber se existe algo que possa me ajudar a conceber mais rápido. – o entendimento o atingiu como um martelo de batalha.

- Essas coisas tem seu próprio tempo. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Não fique tão preocupada.

- Estamos em guerra. – ela disse séria – Você precisa de um herdeiro o quanto antes. Minha mãe concebeu na primeira noite, Sansa ainda no primeiro mês. Eu não devia ter problemas pra conseguir também, ainda mais com as tentativas constantes.

- É isso que a está incomodando, ou está realmente desesperada para que eu a libere de seus deveres conjugais? – Jon perguntou encarando-a. Arya ficou calada. – Arya, eu não vou forçá-la a se deitar comigo se você disser que não quer, entendeu? Eu vou entender se disser que não está interessada, ou se preferir descansar, ou até mesmo se não estiver passando bem.

- Mas nós precisamos produzir um herdeiro. – ela disse – O que acontece se eu não conseguir?

- É um medo infundado. – ele disse sério – Estamos casados há pouco tempo e toda essa movimentação está sendo estressante pra nós dois. No devido tempo nós teremos filhos. Eu só quero que seja honesta comigo. Prefere que eu não a procure com tanta frequência? Estou fazendo algo errado? Estou machucando você, ou qualquer coisa do tipo? – ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Vai ser mais fácil continuarmos se você me disser o que está acontecendo.

- O problema não é você, Jon. – ela disse.

- Então diga o que é. – ele exigiu.

- Tudo isso está acontecendo por minha causa. – ela disse – Você assumiu sua pretensão e declarou guerra por minha causa. Aegon está vindo em nossa direção. Milhares vão morrer e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é ter um filho pra garantir que isso não será em vão!

- Foi minha a decisão de começar esta guerra. – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela com ternura – Eu tento imaginar o quanto está sendo difícil pra você se acostumar com este casamento e com nossos deveres, ainda mais depois do que Aegon fez. Não quero que sinta comigo o que sentiu com ele. Quero que seja bom, que seja prazeroso e que você não tenha medo de mim.

E pela primeira vez foi Arya quem o beijou. Seus dedos enroscados nos cabelos dela, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura e aprofundava o beijo. A boca dela buscava a dele de uma forma exigente, quase violenta. Era um pouco parecida com a forma como Ygritte o beijava no passado, mas havia um toque diferente, algo que só Arya tinha.

- Eu nunca teria medo de você. – ela disse num breve momento, ainda buscando fôlego. Jon a agarrou pela cintura, praticamente sentando-a sobre seu colo.

- Mas também não gosta do que ofereço. – ele disse com a voz rouca, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela – Me diga o que fazer. – ele a beijou na boca mais uma vez e foi prontamente respondido – Eu sou seu para comandar.

- Ninguém pode comandar um rei. – ela disse ainda entre os lábios dele e sentindo a ereção pressionada contra o couro de suas calças de montaria.

- Fora do quarto eu sou o rei. – ele afundou o nariz na volta do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro da pele e do cabelo – Aqui você é a rainha e eu seu mero servo. Diga-me o que quer e eu farei.

- Só me abrace. – ela pediu encostando a cabeça contra o ombro dele – Esta noite só me abrace. – Jon a segurou com mais força entre seus braços e beijou a boca dele de leve outra vez.

- Como quiser. – ele disse enquanto os dois se deitavam sobre a cama agarrados um ao outro.

Dias depois outra mensagem chegou. Aegon não queria um ataque surpresa, em primeiro lugar porque era claro que o rei queria ter certeza de que Arya estava mesmo junto da família.

No dia seguinte uma pequena escolta carregando os estandartes de Aegon e dos Lannister se aproximou de Harrenhal. Tyrion Lannister vinha como emissário do rei e pedia uma audiência com Jon pessoalmente. Brienne de Tarth e Lady Mormont vigiavam a entrada da tenda armada para receber o emissário do lado de fora dos portões.

Arya fazia questão de comparecer e ele não tinha objeções, contanto que ela fosse a única pessoa a permanecer na tenda junto com eles.

Tyrion apareceu vestido em armadura e por um momento Jon teve de conter o sorriso para não ofender o emissário de Aegon. O anão não pareceu se importar e apesar de estarem em lados inimigos, nenhum dos dois estava muito disposto a agir com animosidade. Tyrion fez uma breve reverência a Jon antes de falar.

- Muito obrigado por me receber, meu senhor. – Tyrion disse – E você nunca se cansa de me surpreender. Sempre soube que iria longe, Snow.

- É uma pena que tenhamos nos reencontrado nestas condições, Lord Tyrion. – Jon respondeu sem qualquer hostilidade.

- De fato. – Tyrion respondeu sóbrio – Lady Stark, devo dizer que é um prazer revê-la em boa saúde. – ele disse se virando em direção a Arya, que permanecia silenciosa dentro da tenda, vestida em sua armadura e com a espada ao lado do corpo. Ela não se dignou a responder o comentário.

- Creio que Lady Stark não seja o tratamento correto. – Jon disse sério – Permita-me apresentá-lo à minha rainha. – Tyrion arregalou os olhos imediatamente diante do comentário.

- Vossa Graça. – ele fez uma breve reverência – Deuses! Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

- Como está meu meio irmão? – Jon perguntou firme.

- Em boa saúde física, mas a cabeça...Eu temo que Aegon Targaryen tenha herdado alguns traços da personalidade do avô. – Tyrion disse – Infelizmente não cabe a mim impedi-lo agora. Estou aqui para transmitir uma mensagem.

- Pois diga. – Jon comandou.

- Ele poupará todos que decidirem dobrar os joelhos. O rei diz que não tem intenção de levar sofrimento ao Norte, ao Vale e ao Tridente. Exige ainda que Lady Stark seja devolvida a ele e que pretende casar-se com a dama em sinal de paz e boa fé.

- E o que meu irmão diz a meu respeito? – Jon perguntou.

- O Conselho o convenceu a nomeá-lo como herdeiro. Caso Aegon não tenha filhos, você assumiria. Não foi nada fácil convencê-lo. – Tyrion disse – Mas isso foi antes. Quando ele souber que Lady Stark já está casada, sinto que Aegon não descansará até fazer dela uma viúva.

- Eu não quero uma guerra, Tyrion. – Jon disse de forma comedida – Eu teria ficado onde estava se Aegon não tivesse mantido Arya como refém e lhe causado o sofrimento que causou.

- Eu imaginei que diria isso. – Tyrion respondeu.

- Os termos de meu irmão não são inaceitáveis e eu não tenho uma contra proposta a fazer. Seremos eu e ele no campo de batalha e a única coisa que posso sugerir para minimizar o derramamento de sangue é resolvermos isso em embate singular. – Jon sugeriu de forma austera.

- Seria uma atitude muito nobre de sua parte. – Tyrion disse sério – Ele pretende usar o dragão em batalha.

- A questão não é ele usar o dragão. – Jon disse – A questão é ele saber como usá-lo.

- Eu não acredito que ele esteja preparado. – Tyrion disse – Eu estou correndo risco ao falar isso, mas eu sobrevivi a Jeoffrey e minha irmã, então acho que posso me cuidar sozinho. Estou disposto a ajudá-lo, Jon. Aegon não tem razão para desconfiar da minha lealdade, mas ele começa a se tornar perigoso. Ele está além da razão! Nós já sofremos de mais nas mãos de reis incompetentes, loucos e inescrupulosos. Neste momento eu acredito que você seja a melhor opção.

- Eu agradeceria muito sua ajuda. – Jon disse sério – Mas porque eu o aceitaria sem uma garantia de lealdade?

- Porque você sabe que eu tenho um fraco por bastardos, aleijados e coisas quebradas. – Tyrion disse lançando a ele um sorriso grotesco – Eu ajudei Brandon como pude, mantive Sansa a salvo e fiz meu melhor por ela, mesmo que ela jamais reconheça isso. Eu teria feito mais pela senhora, minha rainha. Infelizmente Aegon a mantinha sob vigilância tão severa que nem mesmo eu conseguia uma aproximação maior. – o anão parecia sincero – E eu tenho esperança de que me aceite como sua Mão, quando se sentar no Trono de Ferro.

- Qualquer rei inteligente tomaria tal medida. – Jon disse rindo – Dê um jeito de me enviar uma mensagem quando estiver preparado para executar sua manobra. Se não for possível, apenas transmita minha mensagem a Aegon e eu lhe serei imensamente grato. Diga a meu irmão que podemos poupar a população de mais mazelas resolvendo isso em um embate singular.

- Transmitirei sua mensagem. – Tyrion disse – Até a próxima, Snow. E faça o favor de não morrer no meio do caminho. – ele se virou para Arya e fez uma breve reverência – Vossa Graça. – o anão fez uma pausa antes de sair – Mais uma coisa. Se não se casaram na presença de um septão, eu sugiro que o façam logo. Se algo der errado e Aegon conseguir retirar a rainha daqui, a primeira medida que ele tomaria seria conseguir uma declaração de nulidade do casamento. Se o matrimônio for celebrado na fé dos Sete, isso seria evitado e no caso de uma vitória vocês teriam o apoio da Fé.

Após de despedir, Tyrion Lannister deixou a tenda. Jon não podia confiar cegamente em nenhuma promessa como aquela, entretanto, estava satisfeito em pensar que talvez houvesse uma chance de ganhar a guerra de forma rápida. Se Tyrion conseguisse um meio de minar os esforços de Aegon então logo a capital seria tomada e tudo ficaria em paz.

Ao ficar sozinho na tenda com Arya, ele caminhou até a rainha e a puxou pela cintura. Estava feliz, ou pelo menos queria ficar feliz com a possibilidade de um novo aliado. Ele a beijou sem qualquer ressalva, num esforço de compartilhar sua satisfação. Tyrion tinha razão. Eles teriam de se casar outra vez, mas ao menos este seria um evento bem menos traumático.

_**Nota da autora: Pois é...Começou a bagaça toda pra valer. Assim, acho que vc's já sacaram que eu não sei descrever cenas de ação, então não criem grandes expectativas quanto a batalha que vem pela frente. Outro detalhe relevante do capítulo é a autonomia que a Arya tem agora. Ela participa do Conselho de Guerra, ela é ouvida pelos lordes e qualquer um que reclamar estará com sérios problemas. Além disso o casal real ainda não está exatamente confortável entre quatro paredes. E ai, Jon. Já se arrependeu da promessa que fez, ou ainda está disposto a cumprir o acordo? E Tyrion deu o ar de sua graça. Seria essa a resposta para todos os problemas de Jon, ou o anão está agindo mesmo em favor de Aegon? Dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvida.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**P.S.: Titia aqui viaja na quinta feira, o que significa que não haverá capítulos novos por um tempo, até pq quando eu voltar eu terei de terminar minha mono e começar a estudar pras provas. Não se desesperem, eu postarei assim que possível.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dois Dragões**_

Ele tinha que admitir que o bastardo era corajoso. Quando Tyrion lhe transmitiu a mensagem de Jon Snow, Aegon teve de se conter para não rir de tamanha ousadia. Entretanto, resolver tudo em um combate singular poderia poupar gastos e muitas vidas.

O apoio de Dorne havia se tornado muito incerto. Os homens de Ponta Tempestade não aguentariam por muito tempo, assim como o que havia restado das forças de Jardim de Cima. Seu exército estava severamente reduzido e desgastado de batalhas anteriores. A lealdade de seus homens era duvidosa e aquela era uma guerra que muitos considerariam fútil. Ele estava cercado por inimigos em potencial e só a vitória poderia restaurar a fé daqueles homens.

Não foi apenas a ousadia de Jon Snow que o tirou de seu elemento natural. Quando Tyrion disse que Arya estava viva e vestindo armadura dos pés a cabeça na tenda em que o emissário e o falso rei haviam se encontrado, sua primeira reação foi pensar que talvez ela devesse ser retirada da proteção do bastardo e levada sorrateiramente para a capital, até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Entretanto, Tyrion garantiu a ele que isso seria de pouca serventia a causa.

- Lady Stark está casada, meu rei. – Tyrion disse – Os homens do Norte, do Vale e do Tridente se curvam diante dela e a chamam de Vossa Graça. Eu sinto informar que seu meio irmão teve a mesma ideia que meu senhor.

Ao contrário do que Aegon pensava, não chegou nem mesmo a ficar surpreso com a notícia. Era como se já esperasse por algo parecido e agora sua missão era bem mais simples e bem definida. Mataria o bastardo. O filho de Lyanna Stark não viveria para se sentar no Trono de Ferro. Arya seria uma viúva e tão logo eles retornassem a capital ela se casaria com ela.

Daenerys não aprovaria. Seria mais uma discussão inútil entre ele e a tia, mas Aegon não voltaria atrás em sua decisão. Para resolver o problema com Dorne, a princesa se casaria com Quentyn Martell. Tudo se resolveria quando a cabeça do bastardo de seu pai estivesse fincada numa estaca.

Ele avaliou o dragão que vinha numa jaula gigantesca. Rhaegal era capaz de lançar chamas, além de ser tão feroz e grande que era capaz de devorar um cavalo inteiro com uma mordida. Ele não queria assumir o risco de incendiar metade do reino. Não era tão louco a ponto de tentar algo assim, ainda mais quando não estava preparado para lidar com um dragão sem correntes.

Esperava que os boatos sobre Jon Snow fossem apenas uma fofoca exagerada, mas desde que ele se pôs em marcha em direção a Harrenhal, todos os soldados sobreviventes da batalha diziam a mesma coisa. Jon Snow comandava o dragão e uma mulher seguia por terra com lobos gigantes em seus flancos.

Músicos já compunham histórias a respeito do novo dragão negro e da donzela lobo, como se Arya ainda fosse uma donzela. Diziam que Jon era Rhaegar renascido, outros iam além e diziam que era Aegon, O Conquistador. Ele colocaria um fim àquela balburdia e quando a guerra acabasse, seriam dele as canções.

Teria de usar o dragão também, ainda que fosse para silenciar aqueles que diziam que Jon Snow começava a soar como uma opção melhor. Seu poder agora residia basicamente no fato de que Aegon possuía dois dragões, mas do que eles serviriam se o rei não soubesse como controlá-los?

Era um jogo de espelhos. Um truque. Uma sombra na parede, como Varys gostava de dizer. O poder está onde os homens pensam que ele está. Muitos homens estavam dispostos a acreditar que Jon Snow tinha poder. Talvez a ideia de um combate singular não fosse tão ruim assim.

Ele era um traidor. Se Aegon o acusasse em alto e bom som era possível que aquilo acabasse num julgamento por combate, mas aquele era um movimento delicado. Se queria se provar melhor do que Jon Snow, teria de fazer aquilo com suas próprias mãos.

Queria ver seu oponente cara a cara. Queria saber quem era aquela maldito Jon Snow que em tão pouco tempo e sem ter demonstrado qualquer sinal anterior de ambição havia conseguido mobilizar metade do reino sem fazer esforço. Se eram mesmo irmãos, deveria mandar Jon para ter um encontro com o pai pessoalmente.

Os homens estavam impacientes, mas Aegon não queria um cerco. Ele precisava de uma batalha em campo aberto. Precisava de um show para gravar na memória do reino o motivo pelo qual ele se sentava no Trono de Ferro.

Mandou um cavaleiro carregando uma bandeira branca. O campo de batalha estava localizado a margem leste de Gods Eye e consideravelmente afastado de Harrenhal. O cavaleiro ergueu o estandarte de paz diante dos dois exércitos, enquanto requeria um encontro entre os reis.

Por um momento Aegon achou que Jon não acolheria o pedido. Para sua surpresa, as fileiras se abriram, dando passagem a não um, mas dois cavaleiros que mais pareciam centauros.

Aegon encarou o homem alto, de rosto longo e traços severos. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos, cabelo negro e barba por fazer. Não se parecia em nada com a imagem de um Targaryen legítimo e qualquer um que alegasse tal coisa poderia ser chamado de louco. No entanto, tinha que admitir que era uma figura que demandava respeito. Ao lado dele, vestida em aço e peles, estava Arya. Chamá-la de Visenya não o preparou para se deparar com ela agindo como uma rainha guerreira. A visão era tanto excitante quanto ofensiva a ele.

- Então você é Jon Snow. – Aegon disse encarando o adversário nos olhos pela primeira vez – Eu o imaginava mais alto.

- E eu o imaginava mais parecido com um homem. – Jon revidou – Mas homens de verdade não precisam se esconder atrás de dois dragões e violentar mulheres.

- É mais abusado do que eu pensava. – Aegon rosnou – Dizem que somos irmãos. Não vejo como isso poderia ser verdade.

- Eu também não, mas acho que eu puxei o melhor lado da família. – Jon revidou – Diga o que quer, Aegon. Até o fim do dia eu gostaria de ter esse teatrinho encerrado.

- Isso não é um teatro. Você se rebelou contra o trono, é um traidor e vai morrer por isso. – Aegon disse entre dentes.

- Não, não é mesmo um teatro. É apenas um menino verde dando pirraça porque não conseguiu o que queria. – Jon revidou.

- Não consegui? – Aegon o encarou debochado – Por um acaso ela sangrou quando você a tomou, irmão? – ele encarou Jon com um ar de satisfação virando-se em seguida para Arya – Sempre gostei de pensar em você como minha pequena Visenya. Obrigado por me presentear com tamanho estimulo visual.

- Dirija-se a ela com mais respeito! – Jon rosnou, chamando a atenção de Aegon para si – Foi você quem começou esta guerra no dia em que se atreveu a tocá-la. Não haverá rendição da minha parte e não haverá misericórdia. Vamos resolver isso aqui, de homem pra homem. Ninguém precisa morrer pelos erros de um rei que não merece nem a merda que caga.

- Trouxemos nossos dragões, irmão. Não seria mais correto que eles dançassem? – Aegon ameaçou.

- Quer mesmo ser humilhado antes de morrer? – foi Arya quem contestou – Não é exatamente um segredo que você jamais montou o dragão. Você não pode controlá-lo sem colocar em risco seus próprios homens.

- Preocupada comigo, querida? – Aegon se virou para ela.

- Não exatamente. – ela revidou – Mas Jon me fez uma promessa em nosso leito nupcial. Sua cabeça é minha e eu pretendo cortá-la pessoalmente, como manda a tradição do Norte.

- Já se esqueceu de que falhou da última vez? – Aegon provocou ainda mais.

- Vai descobrir que aprendo muito rápido com meus erros. – Arya respondeu convicta – Combate singular, ou julgamento por combate, não me importa como quer chamar isso. Todos nós sabemos que é a sua melhor chance, talvez a sua única. Olhe atrás de você. Se exército está cansado e com sérias baixas. Seus homens já não acreditam na sua sanidade e seus principais aliados estão furiosos. Devia ter se casado com Arianne enquanto tinha chance.

- Assim que ficar viúva pode ocupar o lugar que originalmente era destinado a ela. – Aegon falou baixo – Eu aconselho minha senhora a se retirar para Harrenhal. Eu irei buscá-la no fim do dia.

- E quem vai cortar sua cabeça quando Jon o desarmar? – ela desafiou – Oathkeeper está esperando pelo seu sangue já faz algum tempo. E ainda que ganhe, não vai me pegar com vida, Aegon.

- Veremos. – ele disse sério – Muito bem. Um traidor do reino e desertor da Patrulha da Noite merece uma morte de acordo com seus crimes. Homens inocentes não pagarão pelos seus crimes, Snow. – Aegon limpou a garganta – Eu acuso Jon Snow de alta traição, deserção da Patrulha da Noite e quebra de votos! Eu o acuso de ser um impostor e um falso rei! Todos aqueles que se declararem a seu favor, serão considerados traidores também!

As tropas se agitaram ao som da voz de Aegon. Os estandartes tremiam ao vento e a neve derretida anunciava que o inverno estava chegando ao fim. Os homens encaravam seus inimigos, a tenção tingia o ar.

- Se sou acusado destes crimes, eu exijo que seja julgado pelos únicos juízes que reconheço como legítimos para a causa! – Jon vociferou – Que os deuses, novos e antigos sejam os magistrados da causa. EU EXIJO JULGAMENTO POR COMBATE!

- Muito bem. – Aegon respondeu arrogante – Escolha seu campeão, se acha que tem alguma chance de vencer.

- Nenhum homem além de mim escreverá meu destino. – Jon disse convicto – Eu lutarei pela minha vida, pelo meu povo e pelo meu direito.

- Não sei se é corajoso, ou prático. – Aegon respondeu – Imagino que eu deva escolher o meu campeão, então.

- Eu me recuso. – Jon respondeu – Eu sou do Norte, meu irmão. No Norte fazemos da maneira antiga. A mão que passa a sentença deve brandir a espada. – as tropas nortenhas rugiram enquanto o exército de Aegon ficava inquieto.

O bastardo queria desmoralizá-lo. Era um beco sem saída. Mesmo que Jon Snow morresse, seria lembrado em canções e histórias como um herói e um mártir, e se Aegon perdesse...

Arya encarava ambos sem expressar qualquer sinal de temor ou raiva. Era como se para ela não fizesse diferença qual dos dois vencesse, mas Aegon podia apostar que aquele rosto impassível era uma máscara bem construída. Ela rezava pela morte dele. Ela rezava para que Jon Snow lhe desse a vingança que ela tanto queria.

Lady Stark poderia ter muitas coisas dele, mas não teria sua cabeça.

- Tem uma hora para se preparar. – Aegon respondeu sério – Escolha bem suas armas e me encontre entre ambas as linhas.

- Quem será o mediador da causa? – Jon questionou.

- Alguém em que tanto eu quanto você confiamos. – Aegon parecia satisfeito com sua decisão – Lord Tyrion Lannister será o mediador.

- Muito bem. Uma hora. – Jon concordou se retirando para trás das suas linhas, seguido de perto por Arya.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar por cima dos ombros, como se duvidasse de sua honestidade e honra. Era difícil admitir isso, mas Aegon tinha que concordar que havia retirado dela qualquer razão para crer que ele jogaria limpo. Entretanto, aquela era a sua chance de se provar um homem melhor, um rei melhor, um líder melhor. Seus homens precisavam recuperar a fé nele, ele precisava recuperar a fé em si e Jon Snow tinha de perder a cabeça.

Ele se retirou para a retaguarda para se preparar. Armadura completa, Blackfire presa a sua cintura, e um propósito. Tudo o que um homem precisava para viver, ou sobreviver. Arya seria uma viúva ao final do dia. Ao final do mês seria sua rainha. Ao final de um ano, seria a mãe de seus filhos e o Norte seria pacificado.

Não havia a menor possibilidade dele perder aquele combate.

Aegon encarou o dragão enjaulado como se buscasse dentro de si a mesma ferocidade. A besta era arredia e perigosa além da imaginação humana. Tyrion Lannister se aproximou do rei com cuidado para não perturbar o animal, esperando para que seu monarca lhe desse as instruções necessárias.

Aegon encarou o Mestre das Moedas por um segundo. Se Tyrion tivesse a aparência de Jaime Lannister e mantivesse sua própria inteligência, Aegon poderia considerar Jon Snow um alvo quase ridículo.

- Aguardo suas ordens, meu rei. – Tyrion disse respeitosamente.

- Você ouviu. – Aegon respondeu de imediato – Será o mediador. Quero que avalie a luta e se certifique de que ninguém irá interferir no resultado.

- Tem certeza de que uma interferência em seu favor não será necessária? – Tyrion questionou.

- Quando eu der o sinal, quero que dê ordens aos seus homens para atacá-los. Pegaremos eles de surpresa enquanto este teatrinho entretém as tropas. – Aegon disse sério – Esses soldados não marcharam durante todo este tempo para ver um rei e um traidor lutando.

- Como quiser, Vossa Graça. – Tyrion disse sério.

- Alguma vez eu já o agradeci por todos estes anos de serviço leal? – Aegon perguntou.

- O senhor me fez Mestre das Moedas e Senhor de Casterly Rock, é todo agradecimento que eu preciso. – Tyrion disse.

- Mesmo assim. Obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim. Mesmo quando eu não passava de um garoto sem a menor noção do que era o Jogo dos Tronos, você sempre foi um aliado valoroso. – Aegon disse sincero.

- É meu dever e minha honra servi-lo, meu rei. – Tyrion fez uma breve reverência desengonçada – Se me permite. Vou tomar as providências necessárias.

Tyrion se retirou, deixando o rei a sós mais uma vez.

Aegon se preparou bem. Era um guerreiro capaz e já havia passado pela ansiedade que antecede a batalha várias vezes. Não era um garoto verde como Jon Snow dizia, não era um covarde, nem um medroso, mas tinha que admitir que não fazia a menor ideia do que esperar daquele homem.

Diziam que honra era o dever sagrado de todo Stark. A honra de Ned Stark o levou a se rebelar contra o Trono de Ferro, a mesma honra o levou a salvar o filho de Rhaegar e Lyanna, protegendo-o do mundo e da fúria de Robert Baratheon, a mesma honra que o fez perder a cabeça. Robb Stark também era tido como um homem de honra, que após ter deflorado uma donzela se casou com ela para limpar seu bom nome, ignorando a promessa feita à outra, por causa disso ele acabou perdendo a cabeça como o pai.

Jon Snow era um homem de honra também? Diziam que ele virou a casaca uma vez e agora aparecia como um desertor. Entretanto, selvagens não seguiam alguém que não considerassem um líder digno. A honra o fez recusar a nomeação como herdeiro de Robb Stark, preferindo não passar sobre os direitos dos outros filhos de Eddard Stark. Enquanto Lorde Comandante, diziam que ele foi competente e havia sobrevivido a terrores inimagináveis.

Mas não era honra o que levava aquele homem, aquele bastardo, a cruzar metade do país com um exército. Não foi a honra que o fez tramar duas vezes o resgate de Arya Stark. Quando olhava para ele, tudo o que Aegon via era um homem movido por amor. Amor à família que o criou, amor pela terra em que cresceu, amor pelos homens que comandava e amor por Arya.

Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, mas o que tinham era evidente, claro e intenso. Defendiam um ao outro como um casal de lobos a frente de uma matilha. Ela não parecia nem um pouco com a menina que Aegon havia capturado no acampamento quando estava perto de Jon. Era como se pela primeira vez Arya se revelasse como uma mulher forjada em aço. Seus olhos frios eram reflexos dos olhos daquele homem que a desposou e ela cavalgava ao lado dele, sem temor, sem ressalva e sem qualquer reação contrária da parte de Jon.

Jon Snow fez dela uma rainha guerreira, enquanto Aegon desejava fazer dela uma flor para adornar sua corte.

Antes de se dirigir ao local do combate ele pensou no pai e na batalha contra Robert Baratheon. Pensou em sua mãe, estuprada e morta violentamente. Pensou em sua irmã, cuja cabeça foi esmagada contra a parede. Pensou em seu avô e em todos os Targaryen que vieram antes dele. Pensou inevitavelmente em Lyanna Stark e em como tudo seria diferente se aquela mulher jamais tivesse vivido para destruir a família dele. Pensou em Arya na noite em que a deflorou.

Um movimento em falso. Um erro crucial que havia levado milhares de nortenhos a se erguerem em armas para defenderem aquela mulher. Ele devia ter sido mais sábio, devia ter aprendido com os erros daqueles que vieram antes dele, mas a paixão e a luxúria os cegaram, o medo de perder a causa o fez praticar atos que até então se julgava incapaz.

Arya estava destruindo o mundo dele e mesmo que Aegon se vingasse dela, cortando a cabeça de Jon Snow, a única coisa que ele conseguiria era uma mulher com motivações o bastante para abrir sua garganta no meio da noite e pular do alto da torre no momento seguinte. Arya não lhe daria qualquer alegria, não lhe daria qualquer carinho ou qualquer consolo. Talvez ela lhe desse filhos. Talvez ela tentasse matá-los antes mesmo que tivessem a chance de abrir os olhos.

Quando chegou ao campo de combate, Jon Snow já esperava por ele. Quando encarava aquele homem, Aegon via o propósito transbordando em seus olhos cinzentos. Ele parecia tão sólido e estável quanto às paredes de uma fortaleza. Aegon nunca conheceu Winterfell, mas imaginava que Jon era uma personificação de sua antiga casa e também do Norte. Era inverno e o Norte sempre resistia. Aquele não era um pensamento auspicioso.

Arya estava logo atrás dele e tudo o que se dizia do falso rei poderia ser aplicado a ela. Lady Stark lançou a Aegon um olhar duro que se tornou um olhar de desafio.

- Meu rei! – ela chamou enquanto Jon caminhava para o centro do campo com a espada em mãos. Ele se deteve, olhando para ela com uma expressão incrivelmente gentil.

- Pois não, minha rainha. – ele respondeu encarando-a.

- Eu não lhe entreguei meu favor para que use durante a luta. – ela disse caminhando até ele, diante das tropas nortenhas e das tropas de Aegon, com a convicção de uma rainha e a ferocidade de uma loba.

Arya tomou o rosto de Jon em suas mãos e o acariciou com a intimidade de uma amante. Tocou a cicatriz que ele tinha sobre o olho, antes de se aproximar dele e beijá-lo. Não havia nada de casto naquele beijo, também não havia nada de dever, obrigação ou honra, mas Aegon sentiu o estômago revirar diante de uma demonstração tão explicita de paixão.

Jon a segurava pela cintura com um dos braços, ajudando-a a ficar numa altura adequada. Quando o beijo se partiu ele ainda a segurou por alguns segundos, beijando o rosto dela e sentindo o cheiro de sua pele.

Ela o amava e ele a amava também. Canções seriam compostas sobre aquele casal, canções sobre um homem que lutou uma guerra para salvar a mulher que amava, cavalgou um dragão e desafiou um rei publicamente. De certo modo, aquela sempre foi uma batalha perdida para Aegon.

_**Nota da autora: Demorei, mas postei. Como eu disse, as atualizações serão menos constantes agora graças a minha vida de estudante em busca de um diploma. Aegon finalmente encontra o rival e as coisas dão uma guinada. Combate individual e uma chance de entrar para a história como um herói, ou como o maior dos imbecis com direito a humilhação pública. E olha que bonito a Arya cutucando a ferida XD.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Loba entre Dragões**_

Arya entendia a razão por trás das palavras de Tyrion Lannister. A primeira coisa que Aegon faria caso conseguisse derrotar Jon seria contestar a validade de um casamento que foi realizado apenas nas tradições dos deuses antigos. No fim daquele dia, ela e Jon estavam no septo de Harrenhal, acompanhados de alguns vassalos mais importantes, enquanto o septão desempenhava todo ritual necessário.

As palavras foram ditas, os mantos trocados outra vez e Arya era mais uma vez a esposa dele, diante dos deuses novos e antigos. Se preciso fosse ela repetiria o ritual até mesmo diante do Senhor da Luz, mas aquele não era o caso.

Jon se deitou com ela naquela noite como parte do protocolo. Ela ainda estava tonta por causa do prazer, mas longe de conseguir cair no sono. Ele também estava desperto, mais do que isso o rei estava inquieto.

Ele se levantou nu da cama e caminhou até a mesa de estudos de onde retirou um pergaminho. Parecia um documento oficial. Jon colocou a folha nas mãos dela e pediu para que ela lesse atentamente. Arya obedeceu sem questionar.

- Isso é um ato de sucessão e também meu testamento, caso algo dê errado. – ele disse – Caso tenha concebido nestes últimos dias, qualquer criança a qual dê a luz nos próximos meses será reconhecida como minha. Seja menino ou menina, herdará em meu lugar e você será a regente. Se algo der errado, fuja. Vá para o Eyrie, dê a luz e deixe que Lorde Arryn e Lorde Tully sigam com a campanha em seu nome. Quando se recuperar, volte para campo de batalha e acabe com ele.

- Pretende me deixar viúva? – ela perguntou sentando-se sobre o leito.

- Não é minha intenção, mas sabe que eu tenho que pensar nessas coisas. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes pra nós. Queria que toda esta loucura estivesse terminada e que você estivesse segura em um castelo.

- Eu não sei o que é estar segura a mais de cinco anos, Jon. – ela disse encostando a cabeça contra o ombro dele.

- Sabe o que eu mais desejo? – ele perguntou passando os braços ao redor dela e beijando a testa da esposa.

- O que? – ela perguntou escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Desejo ver nossos filhos brincando num pátio amplo. Nós dois sentados numa varando observando-os de longe, com a certeza de que não passarão pelo que nós passamos. – ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Você sempre quis uma família, não é? – ela perguntou abraçando-o mais forte – Mesmo quando decidiu se juntar à Patrulha.

- Sim. – ele admitiu – Só não esperava que fosse construí-la com você, mas acho que sempre sonhei em ver seus filhos também, em ser parte da vida deles, como um tio carinhoso e determinado a mimá-los.

- Uma mudança de papel bem significativa, não é mesmo? – ela disse com um toque de tristeza.

- Me diga a verdade, Arya. – ele pediu – Acha que algum dia eu poderei fazê-la feliz? Acha que este casamento pode dar certo?

Ela não soube o que responder a ele. Estavam nus e abraçados, mais vulneráveis do que qualquer ser no mundo, num momento íntimo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam da boca dela. Tinha medo de abrir a boca e dizer que tudo o que ela queria era ele. Vivo e ao lado dela sempre, fosse como irmão, primo ou marido.

Poderia admitir que ficar nua diante dele, beijá-lo e permitir que ele a tomasse quantas vezes fosse necessário para dissipar toda sua energia e necessidade dentro dela ainda era um pensamento incomodo e constrangedor. Arya não tinha certeza se algum dia se acostumaria com aquilo, ou se a culpa que sentia toda vez que Jon caia no sono depois de se derramar dentro dela um dia ia sumir, mas ela o amava. O bastante para rezar por sua saúde, sua sorte e para que sua vida fosse longa e prospera.

Ela também rezava para que todas as noites ele voltasse para o leito. Fosse para descansar, conversar, ou exigir seus direitos. Ao menos era uma forma dela sentir que ele sempre estaria junto dela, de que o laço que os unia era forte de mais para ser quebrado.

- Haverá tempo pra felicidade quando esta guerra terminar. – foi o que ela respondeu. Ela se esforçaria todos os dias para que aquilo funcionasse, para se sentir plenamente feliz ao lado dele, mesmo com todas as dificuldades de deixar o passado de lado.

Jon a beijou mais uma vez. E outra e mais outra até que os lábios dela estivessem inchados. Arya sentiu a ereção dele rígida e pulsante. Ele a queria outra vez e a forma como Jon estava se portando nos últimos dias, principalmente depois da noite em que os dois se deixaram levar pela bebida e acabaram sendo muito mais espontâneo do que se poderia imaginar, ainda a surpreendia.

Não havia mais o senso de obrigação, pelo menos não da parte dele. Ela sentia que em cada gesto havia um esforço descomunal para despertar algo nela, fosse desejo, prazer, ou paixão.

A boca dele era sempre imperativa, mas não menos carinhosa. Arya gostava quando ele beijava seus seios e sugava os mamilos com força. Gostava da forma como ele a agarrava pelas coxas. Gostava de como ele chamava o nome dela num sussurro cheio de desejo quando estava perto de ápice.

Ele a conduziu para que se sentasse sobre o colo dele de pernas abertas. Ela quase deixou escapar um gemido alto e longo quando o sentiu enterrado bem fundo dentro de si. Olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás. Jon atacava o pescoço dela, enquanto Arya dançava sobre ele, movendo seus quadris, buscando algo que nem mesmo ela sabia explicar.

Desde Aegon ela nunca se imaginou desejando um homem ou tendo prazer. Ela odiou sentir-se vulnerável, sentir-se invadida de forma tão íntima, odiou o medo e a vergonhas, mas com Jon as coisas eram diferentes.

Ele fechava a porta do quarto e o corpo dela queimava em antecipação e necessidade. Ela não sabia o que fazer consigo quando ouvia-o se aproximar pra tocá-la. Não sabia medir os sons que saiam de sua boca. E agora ele nem mesmo estava sobre ela exigindo o que lhe era de direito.

Ela o cavalgava. Ela buscava o ritmo ideal. Ela ditava as regras e buscava desesperadamente os tremores, o véu branco que turvava sua mente e a sensação quente e viscosa entre suas pernas, enquanto ele respirava pesado junto ao ouvido dela e chamava seu nome.

Jon atingiu o prazer mais rápido do que ela e de forma violenta. Ela permaneceu no meio do caminho, apenas parcialmente satisfeita, mas uma das mãos dele alcançou o pequeno ponto inchado e supersensível logo acima de onde estavam conectados. Jon a massageou habilmente, com dedos firmes e seguros. Ela estava tão próxima...Tão próxima...

- Deixe. – ele disse rouco ao ouvido dela – Não tente resistir. – ela se mexia contra a mão dele, buscando mais fricção e aquela altura Arya podia senti-lo endurecendo mais uma vez – Deixe que venha, Arya.

Ela gemeu alto e perdeu o fôlego. Ainda naquela noite ele a tomou mais duas vezes antes da aurora e quando sol nasceu cada um dos músculos dela estava dolorido.

Meera a ajudou a se preparar para a batalha, mas o olhar da amiga era severo e preocupado. A placa de peito estava apertada na cintura da rainha. Os seios protestavam contra o metal.

Foi uma sorte Jon não ter percebido nada ainda. Foi uma sorte dela, ele ser tão crédulo todas as vezes que Arya disse que não se sentia disposta. Ele apenas presumia que ela estava com seu sangue da lua e a deixava descansar por cinco, ou seis noites, sem se quer tentar encostar nela.

Sabia que era uma deslealdade não dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas Arya sabia que no momento em que abrisse a boca para contar que estava esperando um filho, Jon a mandaria para algum lugar seguro e a manteria longe do campo de batalha. Ela se recusava a ser trancafiada novamente como se fosse alguma mulher inútil, cuja única obrigação era presentear o marido com um filho saudável.

- Minha senhora não devia ir para a batalha. – Meera disse – É muito perigoso.

- Não vou recuar agora, Meera. Não quando estamos tão próximos. – ela retrucou – Além do mais, você, Brienne e Lady Mormont estarão comigo. Se algo acontecer, nós teremos que fugir o quanto antes. Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando Aegon vir atrás de mim. Também não pretendo que ser pega com vida se chegar a isso.

- O que estamos fazendo poderia ser considerado como alta traição. – Meera retrucou – Ele não desconfia de nada?

- Nunca se deitou com uma mulher grávida para saber a diferença. – Arya respondeu – E eu não reclamo quando ele apalpa meus seios, por mais doloridos que eles estejam. Além do mais, a barriga ainda não está aparecendo direito.

- E os enjoos? – Meera insistiu.

- Quando acordo ele já está de pé. Os enjoos são piores pela manhã. Durante o resto do dia não sinto nada. – Arya respondeu – Eu espero que ele me perdoe quando tudo acabar, mas eu não posso ficar sentada esperando por notícias boas. Eu não sou assim.

E ela agora o via caminha em direção ao campo onde enfrentaria Aegon em combate singular. Jon caminhava com uma postura impecável. Era imponente, severo, maciço, como a própria Muralha que o endureceu ao longo dos anos.

Aegon provocou ambos até não poder mais. Arya sentia o ódio borbulhando em suas veias e via o mesmo ódio refletido nos olhos cinzentos de Jon.

As linhas inimigas estavam imóveis, assim como as tropas nortenhas. Soldados pareciam prender a respiração e não era difícil imaginar o porque. Se algo desse errado, dragões estariam sobrevoando os céus em minutos, chamas derreteriam armaduras, pele e ossos. Qualquer homem em sã consciência devia temer aquele destino, devia temer principalmente a falta de experiência de Aegon em comandar a fera.

Ela não aguentou ver Jon se afastar dela.

Pouco antes de terminar o tempo que Aegon havia determinado, ele se retirou para a retaguarda das tropas e chamou por ela. Ele queria um momento de privacidade antes de selar o destino de ambos.

Jon acariciou o rosto dela e beijou sua testa antes de tomar a boca dela com um toque de desespero. Arya se pegou correspondendo sem vacilar.

- Não se esqueça do que eu disse. – ele disse entre os lábios dela – Se algo der errado, fuja. Não se coloque em risco. Vá para o Eyrie, para a Muralha ou dê um jeito de ir para as Cidades Livres, mas não seja pega.

- Eu não vou. – ela respondeu acariciando o rosto dele – Eu não vou ser pega por ele outra vez.

- Fique segura! – Jon disse sério, encarando-a nos olhos – Me prometa que ficará segura!

- Prometo. – Arya respondeu – Eu prometo!

- Deuses! Eu te amo. – ele deixou aquilo escapar como se custasse sua vida, ou ao menos um bom pedaço dela – Eu te amo, Arya. – ela não duvidava daquelas palavras, mas não sabia se devia ou não responder da mesma maneira.

- Eu também te amo. – ela disse por fim, com alguma hesitação. Se ele tinha que lutar, ao menos ela daria a ele um incentivo para isso. Quando tudo estivesse resolvido, ela pensaria naquelas palavras – Nós vamos envelhecer juntos, Jon. Vamos ver nossos filhos brincando num pátio amplo, e nossos netos e quem sabe os netos deles. Eu te devo isso.

Jon a beijou desesperadamente mais uma vez. Aquele momento trazia lembranças do dia em que ele havia lhe dado sua primeira espada, antes de seguir para o Norte para vestir o negro. Arya não queria se lembrar daquele momento, porque era uma despedida. Ela não estava se despedindo dele, estava apenas lhe desejando boa sorte antes de enviá-lo para uma batalha.

Incontáveis mulheres haviam desempenhado aquele mesmo papel, enquanto viam seus pais, irmãos, maridos e filhos indo para longe em busca de sangue, ouro e glória. Jon caminhava em direção ao inimigo e ela via as costas dele. Seu coração se apertava dentro do peito e a mãos pousou inconscientemente sobre o ventre encoberto por aço. Seu filho estava protegido por enquanto, mas Arya não sabia o que seria deles se Jon falhasse.

Não estava preparada para se despedir dele, não ainda. Os homens do Norte estavam atrás dela, esperando uma ordem de ataque, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, enquanto viam seu rei caminhando em direção ao oponente. Ela queria olhar nos olhos dele outra vez, queria abraçá-lo e senti-lo próximo. Se a decência permitisse, ela o queria dentro de si ali mesmo.

Ela chamou por ele antes que Jon estivesse no centro do campo e ele parou para respondê-la. Arya caminhou até ele com a dignidade de uma rainha do inverno e a ferocidade de uma loba selvagem.

Tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e clamou a boca de seu rei e esposo num beijo sedento. Não se lembrava de ter demonstrado tanta necessidade, ou tanta ferocidade antes, mas naquele instante ela queria que o mundo soubesse que ela pertencia a Jon. Queria que Aegon visse com seus próprios olhos que aquilo o que ele precisou roubar ela entregava a Jon por sua livre e espontânea vontade, ainda que isso não fosse uma verdade absoluta.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e sentiu o cheiro de sua pele e de seus cabelos enquanto ela acariciava sua cabeça. Mais um beijo rápido e ele partiu para sua luta com as forças renovadas e com o urro do Norte atrás de si.

Seus homens gritavam furiosamente. Gritavam o nome dele como se fosse um deus. Alguns diziam que ele era o Filho do Deus da Luz. Outros que ele era o Príncipe Prometido. Alguns insistiam que Jon era o Grande Outro, mas para muitos bastava saber que ele era o único filho de Rhaegar que possuía o sangue da antiga Valyria e também o sangue dos Primeiros Homens. Um Stark e um Targaryen, alguém a quem eles seguiriam e respeitariam até o fim dos tempos.

O aço se chocou fazendo o som ecoar pelo campo. As espadas cortavam o ar e os movimentos eram rápidos como o bote de uma serpente e o chicotear da cauda de um dragão. Fantasma e Nymeria estavam ao lado dela, rosnando ferozmente enquanto Jon e o meio irmão cruzavam armas diante de dois exércitos.

Arya sentiu o estômago revirar ao ver um golpe de Aegon passar próximo de mais do braço de Jon. Ela respirou fundo e tentou acalmar a sensação nauseante. Jon se recuperou numa fração de segundos e desferiu uma série de golpes fortes contra Aegon, que perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio.

Era uma luta equilibrada. Arya não soube dizer quando Brienne e Meera surgiram ao lado dela, ou quando Alysane Mormont se colocou parcialmente na frente da rainha, como se tentasse escondê-la dos olhos do exército inimigos. As três sabiam a verdade sobre a condição de Arya, mas Jon não estava perdendo, de modo que não havia uma razão para aquela superproteção.

O som de um corpo caindo cortou o campo. Arya ficou na ponta dos pés para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo e viu Aegon caído no chão. O braço dele sangrava e Jon caminhava em sua direção como um animal selvagem que encurrala sua presa.

Blackfire estava a centímetros de distância dos dedos de Aegon, que tentava alcançá-la a todo custo. Jon era cauteloso ao se mover, mas quando se aproximou o bastante para acertar uma último golpe, Aegon riu.

- TYRION! AGORA! – Aegon gritou.

Tyrion Lannister estava alguns metros atrás de Aegon, usando armadura completa e observando a luta para que tudo fosse feito de forma honrosa. Ao ouvir o grito do rei, ele cavalgou diante das fileiras inimigas e Arya sentiu o estômago revirar mais uma vez.

"_Lannister traidor!" _ Ela pensou indignada ao ver a agitação das tropas.

- AGORA! – Tyrion Lannister gritou e as fileiras vestidas em vermelho e dourado se moveram para os flancos, carregando o estandarte do leão. Homens desembainharam suas espadas, prontos para a batalha.

Jon se deteve um instante, enquanto Aegon gargalhou antes de pegar de novo a espada e lhe acertar um golpe na coxa esquerda, fazendo Jon gritar de dor e reagir imediatamente com uma série de golpes.

Arya sentiu que aquele era o fim a medida que as tropas de Tyrion se moviam, mas tão logo aquele sentimento se formou dentro dele ele também foi dissipado.

Os flancos vermelho e dourado cercaram o restante do exército. Um a um, lanceiros e cavaleiros a pé era massacrados e Aegon demorou muito para entender o que estava acontecendo com seu exército.

- TRAIDOR! – ele gritou para o anão que cavalgou para o lado das tropas nortenhas.

Jon retomou o ataque contra o inimigo. Sua perna sangrava, mas ele estava anestesiado pelo calor da batalha. Aegon tentava se defender como podia, enquanto ouvia o som de seus homens sendo massacrados pelas armas dos Lannister. Mais uma vez, a história se repetia. O filho de Tywin seguia os passos do pai, traindo um rei louco.

Arya arregalou os olhos, sem saber se ria, ou se chorava. Os homens do norte riam e praguejavam, sedentos por ação e indignados por serem poupados da matança. A glória ficaria para os leões.

Jon levou Aegon ao chão mais uma vez ao atingir o rosto dele com o punho da espada. O nariz bonito e bem feito de Aegon sangrava copiosamente e ele ficou tonto com o impacto. Foi o bastante para que Jon o levasse ao chão mais uma vez e o desarmasse, quebrando o braço dele com uma pisada forte o bastante para transformar o osso em pó.

Aegon gritou como seus homens. Tyrion ergueu o braço para que a matança parasse, quando viu Jon erguer o irmão desarmado e arrastá-lo por meio campo em direção a ela.

- Minha rainha! – Jon chamou e Alysanne Mormont saiu da frente dela, dando passagem a Arya.

- Sim, meu rei. – ela respondeu se revelando. Aegon a encarava, ensanguentado e humilhado. Jon o atirou aos pés dela como se fosse uma pilha de roupas sujas.

- Eis aqui a minha promessa cumprida. – ele disse a ela – O presente de casamento que lhe prometi, ainda que esteja um tanto atrasado.

Aegon foi posto de joelhos diante dela. Arya desembainhou Oathkeeper e encarou seu agressor diretamente nos olhos. Os lobos rodeavam o homem derrotado, esperando para se banquetear da carne do rei dragão.

Ela brandiu a espada para que todos vissem o estupendo aço valyriano. Um pedaço da espada de seu pai. Um pedaço do Norte e um pedaço dela. A promessa de Jon, cumprida em vermelho.

- Vala Morghulis. – ela disse num sussurro. A lâmina cortou o ar num golpe preciso.

_**Nota da autora: Milagres são reais...E eu postei! Aleluia! Todas comemoram! E é...o Aegon virou história e agora é voltar pra Porto Real e encontrar Dany. E a Arya está buchudinha, que bonito. Espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem a demora.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gelo e Fogo**_

O sangue jorrou, manchando o chão sob os pés de Jon. Não era um motivo para orgulho ou satisfação. Era o corpo do irmão dele, do filho de seu pai, que estava inerte diante do novo rei. Não havia qualquer prazer para ele na morte de Aegon, mas ele havia feito uma promessa a Arya e os crimes de seu irmão estavam além de qualquer perdão.

As tropas inimigas largaram as armas e Jon gritou afirmando que todos aqueles que se rendessem e jurassem lealdade a ele, seriam poupados e teriam o perdão real. O corte na perna finalmente começava a doer. Ele se virou para encarar Arya e quando o fez ela estava apoiada em Brienne, pálida como um fantasma.

O rosto dela estava manchado por gotas de sangue. Arya parecia frágil e Jon teve a impressão de que ela estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele foi até ela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Minha rainha...- a voz dele era cheia de preocupação – Está bem?

- Eu fiquei tonta, só isso. – ela respondeu, tentando manter a dignidade – Eu preciso descansar.

- Que assim seja. – Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Lady Brienne, leve a rainha de volta a Harenhall e certifique-se de que um maester a examine.

- Meu rei deveria vir também. Sua perna está ferida. – Arya disse num tom fraco de voz. Jon acariciou o rosto dela e limpou os respingos de sangue.

- Eu vou apenas nomear alguém para cuidar das coisas por aqui. – ele disse – Vá indo na frente. Eu alcançarei vocês em breve.

Brienne cuidou para que Arya fosse retirada do centro de toda confusão. A dor na perna era intensa e Jon não aguentaria ficar de pé por muito tempo. Ele chamou por Edmure Tully e o encarregou de aceitar a rendição e cuidar dos assuntos urgentes que surgissem no campo.

Jon custou a subir em seu cavalo. Dois cavaleiros, homens do Norte, o acompanharam até Harenhall. Gritaram para que o maester fosse atender ao rei e logo Jon foi levado para a sala do velho maester para limpar a ferida e fazer um curtaivo. A dor era intensa, mas nem de longe se comparava às adagas que o atacaram num passado que agora parecia distante. Ele respirou fundo enquanto o maester suturava a ferida e a enfaixava.

- É possível que Vossa Graça precise de uma bengala para andar pelos próximos dias. – o maester disse a ele – Vou lhe dar leite de papoula para a dor. Não foi um corte muito profundo, deve cicatrizar em breve.

- Este está longe de ser o pior ferimento que já tive. – Jon disse em um tom sombrio – O senhor examinou a rainha? Ela está bem?

- Muito bem. – o maester respondeu – Apenas um mal estar passageiro. A agitação e a angustia pela batalha foram os responsáveis pelo mal estar, não há nada para se preocupar.

- Onde ela está agora? – Jon perguntou enquanto se sentava sobre a cama.

- Descansando. – o maester respondeu – Meu senhor devia fazer o mesmo.

- Eu farei. – Jon se levantou da cama, se apoiando na bengala que o maester lhe entregou. Achava desnecessário, mas concordou apenas para aliviar a perna do peso de seu corpo e evitar que o ferimento reabrisse.

Ele deixou a sala e foi até o quarto que ele e Arya ocupavam no castelo. Ela estava deitada, usando apenas as calças de montaria e a camisa. Seus olhos fechados e o cabelo cobrindo o travesseiro. Ela parecia tão serena, tão tranquila, como um anjo ou algo parecido. Ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos até sentir a perna doer. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da esposa.

Arya abriu os olhos imediatamente para encará-lo. Mais uma vez o rosto dela era sério e assombrado pelos anos vividos longe de casa e em perigo constante. Aqueles dias haviam chegado ao fim, mas Jon desconfiava de que ela jamais conseguiria recuperar aqueles olhos expressivos e inocentes.

- Sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

- Eu estou bem. Como eu disse, não era nada. – ela respondeu – E a perna?

- O ferimento não é profundo, deve cicatrizar rápido. – ele respondeu – Acabou, Arya. A maldita guerra acabou.

- É estranho pensar nisso. – ela respondeu – Eu não me lembro mais de como é viver em paz.

- Nem eu. – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela – Podemos relembrar juntos. Logo iremos para Porto Real. Vou mandar Harry na frente, com nossos termos e para negociar a rendição da capital com Daenerys. Eu não quero um cerco, também não quero lutar contra a irmã de meu pai.

- Ela aceitará a rendição. – Arya disse – Você vai gostar dela. É uma mulher interessante.

- Imagino que seja para merecer tal elogio vindo de sua boca. – ele disse sorrindo para Arya.

- Ela estava ficando com medo de Aegon. Todos estavam. – Arya disse – Ele estava ficando louco, cada vez mais descontrolado. Logo incendiaria tudo, como o avô de vocês pretendia fazer.

- Isso não torna a execução dele fácil de aceitar. – Jon disse – Ordenei que o corpo fosse retirado do campo e preparado pelas Irmãs Silenciosas. Eu o entregarei a Daenerys como prova de boa vontade, para que seja sepultado como se deve.

- Ele não merecia qualquer honra, mas eu não esperaria menos de você. – Arya respondeu – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Diga. – ele disse. Arya ficou em silencio por alguns segundos ponderando o que deveria dizer – Há algo errado?

- Não. Nada errado. É só que...- ela fez uma pausa – Prometa que não vai ficar furioso comigo.

- Estou começando a não gostar do rumo que esta conversa está tomando. – ele disse sério – Eu prometo que não vou ficar bravo com você.

- Não sangro a dois meses inteiros. Todas as manhãs eu acordo com meu estomago furioso e acabo colocando pra fora até o que não comi. – ela disse desviando os olhos dos dele e aos poucos o entendimento foi se formando na cabeça de Jon – O maester confirmou. Eu estou esperando um filho seu.

Jon respirou fundo tentando organizar as ideias que passavam por sua cabeça num turbilhão. Ela estava grávida e havia ido para o campo de batalha ignorando a própria segurança e a do filho. Aquilo era uma loucura, um risco desnecessário. Ele devia puni-la por sua irresponsabilidade, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ser considerado como uma punição justa.

Arya estava esperando o primeiro filho deles. Jon respirou fundo ao se lembrar da maldita promessa que havia feito a ela antes do casamento. Aquela promessa infame de viverem como irmãos quando ele mal conseguia passar um dia sem desejá-la. Ela o evitaria agora, ela tentaria se afastar a todo custo e aquele casamento se tornaria uma farça. O primeiro e talvez o último filho deles...

- Há quanto tempo sabia? – ele perguntou percebendo que ela havia mentido ao dizer que estava indisposta apenas para afastá-lo de sua cama.

- Há um mês eu já desconfiava. – ela disse – Eu queria ter certeza antes de falar. Não queria lhe dar falsas esperanças e acabar decepcionando você quando o sangue viesse.

- Quer que eu acredite que não fez isso só para que eu não a retirasse do campo de batalha e a mandasse para o Eyrie até que fosse seguro retornar. – ele disse num tom amargo – Eu não gosto de ser enganado, Arya. Eu tinha o direito de saber.

- E acabar tirando de mim a minha vingança?! – ela retrucou – Jon, eu o conheço bem o bastante para saber que tentaria fazer isso, mas eu não poderia viver sem cobrar essa dívida.

- E se algo tivesse dado errado, Arya?! – ele disse exasperado – E se você tivesse sido ferida, ou se a batalha tivesse sido perdida? E se tivesse perdido o bebê?!

- Se a batalha tivesse sido perdia eu teria morrido ao seu lado. – ela revidou – Eu não seria ferida porque Aegon e você não permitiram que ninguém tentasse me atacar. E se eu tivesse perdido o bebê você nem mesmo saberia e nós poderíamos fazer outro.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto dela e a acariciou com um toque de desespero. Jon se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou sentindo medo pela primeira vez. Arya tinha tão pouca consideração com a própria vida que ele se sentia aflito ao ouvi-la falar daquela maneira. Não queria perde-la, ele não suportaria perdê-la outra vez.

- Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas. – ele implorou – Eu não vou conseguir seguir em frente sem você.

- Eu estou aqui, Jon. Eu sempre estarei aqui. – ela respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Nós iremos para Porto Real o mais rápido possível. – ele disse convicto – Não quero você andando em acampamentos sem conforto e sem todos os recursos necessários para quando a hora chegar.

- Nós ainda temos tempo, Jon. – ela disse rindo baixinho.

- Eu não vou correr riscos agora. – ele disse – E quando a criança nascer, é bom que estejamos na capital para que o povo possa ser apresentado ao novo príncipe. – ele sorriu para ela.

- E se for uma menina? – ela perguntou insegura. Jon respirou fundo considerando as implicações quanto ao sexo da criança.

- Eu vou adorar que seja uma menina. – ele disse sorrindo numa tentativa de tranquilizá-la.

- Mas o Conselho e o resto do reino exigirá que tenhamos um menino. – Arya retrucou.

- Sim. – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Eu não me importaria de ser sucedido por uma filha, mas impor isso ao reino inteiro exigirá uma grande mudança nas leis e eu temo que insistir em direito de primazia acabe por causar uma guerra sucessória no futuro. Os dragões já dançaram, eu não quero que meus filhos repitam esta sina.

- Então eu terei que te dar um filho. – ela disse num tom melancólico – Me prometa uma coisa, Jon.

- O que? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Se eu tiver uma menina, prometa que ela terá chances de escolha. Se ela desejar usar armas, permita. Se ela desejar aprender sobre estratégia, ou aprender conhecimentos próprios de um maester, não a impeça. E quando a hora chegar e tivermos de escolher um noivo para ela, permita que ela manifeste sua opinião a respeito. – ela pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu prometo. – ele respondeu sincero – Podemos ter meia dúzia de meninas selvagens correndo pela Fortaleza Vermelha e a corte vai ter de se acostumar com isso.

- Meia dúzia? Não acha de mais? – Arya perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e tentando conter o riso em meio às lágrimas.

- Está bem, três meninas e três meninos, pra ser mais justo. – Jon disse sorrindo – E todos tratados igualmente, independente do sexo. Não posso alterar a lei para que uma filha me suceda, mas ao menos isso eu posso fazer por elas.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

- Você...- ele ponderou por um momento se devia ou não perguntar – Você ainda se ressente comigo e com Bran pelo contrato de casamento? – Arya fez silêncio por alguns instantes.

A guerra mal havia chegado ao fim e as questões que eles evitaram a todo custo durante aqueles meses agora surgiam como numa enxurrada. Ele tinha medo de que agora que tudo estava acabado, que a divida dela estava quitada e ambos poderiam desfrutar de um pouco de paz, Arya o afastasse de vez, ou dissesse que sua parte do acordo estava cumprida. Não sabia o que faria se ela o afastasse agora.

- Não que eu fosse gostar de qualquer acordo de casamento, mas acho que vocês fizeram o certo. – ela disse séria – Bran agiu como um lorde, como meu pai e Robb o ensinaram e você...Você tomou uma decisão difícil, mas que beneficiaria muita gente. Eu entendo que não havia muitas opções e entre viver como sua esposa e esposa de Aegon, eu sempre escolheria você.

- Era verdade? – ele perguntou por fim, lembrando-se das palavras dela pouco antes do duelo. As palavras que o fizeram brandir a espada e deseja o sangue de seu irmão. As palavras que o fizeram superar o próprio Rhaegar Targaryen.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

- Quando disse que me amava também. Era verdade, ou você apenas se sentiu obrigada a dizer isso? – ele perguntou encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Se aquilo fosse uma mentira, tudo o que ele queria era que ela continuasse repetindo-a para ele até que Jon acreditasse nela cegamente, ou até que ela se tornasse uma verdade.

Arya ficou em silêncio por um longo período. Jon sentiu seu estomago revirar e seu coração parecia estar comprimido dentro do peito. Uma frase, era tudo o que custava a ela e mesmo assim Arya parecia decidida a torturá-lo. Ele queria beijá-la, queria se livrar das roupas masculinas que ela usava, separar suas pernas e se enterrar dentro dela. Queria que ela chamasse pelo nome dele no ápice do prazer. Queria que ela sussurrasse que o amava também. Talvez assim aquele sentimento não parecesse com algo tão sem esperanças, com algo fadado ao fracasso.

- Você quer que eu pare de procurá-la a partir de agora? – ele perguntou, sentindo como se alguém cravasse um punhal nas entranhas dele.

- Não tem que fazer isso. – ela respondeu imediatamente.

- Eu disse que não a obrigaria se não me quisesse, Arya. – ele retrucou firme – Eu não sou Aegon.

- Eu sei disso, Jon. – ela disse se sentando sobre a cama – Você não se parece em nada com ele.

- Então por tudo o que é sagrado, diga se aquilo era verdade. Me diga que eu ao menos posso ter esperanças de que me ame um dia, porque eu não vou aguentar finjir que posso me contentar apenas com uma parte de você. – ele sentiu os braços ela ao redor de seus ombros e a cabeça de Arya descansando junto ao pescoço dele.

Ela o abraçou e foi como se ela o acolhesse de verdade pela primeira vez. Jon fechou os olhos enquanto sentia as mãos dela entre seus cabelos e os beijos de Arya contra a pele de seu pescoço.

- Antes que eu pudesse escapar Aegon me confrontou, revoltado pela forma como eu falava a seu respeito. – ela disse num sussurro – Ele disse que chegava a ser obcena a devoção que eu demonstrava toda vez que tocava no seu nome. Ele perguntou se eu preferia que fosse você em minha cama, ao invés dele. Eu disse que preferia me deitar com você pelo resto da vida a aguentá-lo por uma noite.

- Sou uma punição mais tolerável então. – ele disse com um toque de rancor. Arya beijou o pescoço dele mais uma vez.

- Não. – ela disse – Você sempre foi a minha esperança. Meu lar está onde você estiver e se isso não o torna a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, então eu não sei o que torna. Eu não sei te dizer se o amo como uma mulher deve amar um homem, mas eu preferia morrer a viver um dia sem você. A esperança de encontrá-lo foi o que me manteve viva todos estes anos.

Jon fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos dela desfazendo os nós da roupa dele e afastando as camadas de couro e tecido até que pudessem tocar a pele quente. Os dedos dela sobre seu peito, acariciando seus mamilos e descendo até o abdômen dele o faziam estremecer. Ela era sua fraqueza.

Ele se virou e tomou a boca dela com urgência, puxando-a pela cintura. A perna feria protestou severamente e o fez gemer de dor entre os lábios dela. Arya o afastou e empurrou-o cuidadosamente para que Jon se deitasse sobre a cama. Ele a encarou com curiosidade.

- Me deixe tomar conta de você hoje. – ela pediu num sussurro junto ao ouvido dele. Jon se acomodou da melhor maneira possível, enquanto Arya desfazia os nós da roupa e o despia cuidadosamente.

Cada pedaço de pele revelada era coberta por beijos leves. O toque dela era mais cuidadoso e espontâneo agora e Jon ousava a crer que havia um toque de urgência, de necessidade nos carinhos dela.

Ele observou atentamente quando ela desatou as amarras da camisa que usava e em seguida as faixas que cobriam seus seios. O rosto dela tomado por uma expressão de alívio. As faixas foram rapidamente substituídas pelas mãos dele, que envolviam os seios inchados dela com adoração. A boca de Jon envolveu um dos mamilos sensíveis, sugando-os com força e fazendo Arya emitir um lamento mal contido.

Jon deslizou uma de suas mãos para dentro das calças de montaria que ela usava, driblando as roupas íntimas e finalmente tocando o pequeno ponto de prazer oculto entre os fios negros que cobriam o sexo dela. Arya gemeu imediatamente em resposta ao toque dele e repetiu o gesto de seu esposo.

Jon sentiu um alívio inexplicável quando ela o livrou de suas calças, apesar do alívio ter durado pouco tempo. Arya o tomou em suas mãos e em retaliação ao toque dele fazia movimentos rápidos e firmes, que o levariam a loucura e tornariam aquela uma noite frustrada para o rei. Ele não queria que ela o finalizasse com suas mãos, ou boca, ele queria estar dentro dela, sentindo-a viva, quente e pulsante agora que seus temores finalmente foram superdados.

- Tire logo essa maldita calça. – ele rosnou junto ao ouvido dela – Eu quero você. Preciso de você agora.

Arya obedeceu, descendo da cama para retirar o restante de suas roupas, enquanto Jon esperava por ela, sentado e seminu. Ela se despiu lentamente, encarando-o nos olhos sem qualquer pudor em relação à própria nudez. Se a perna dele não estivesse doendo tanto, ele teria ido até ela e a tomado imediatamente, mas graças ao ferimento ele era obrigado a esperar enquanto aproveitava a visão do corpo nu dela.

Arya voltou para a cama, sentando-se sobre ele e guiando-o para dentro dela com cuidado. Jon prendeu a respiração ao sentir o canal úmido e quente ao seu redor. Ele posicionou suas mãos sobre o traseiro dela, empurrando-a lentamente até o fim. Arya começou a se movimentar com a habilidade de uma amazona, enquanto ele se deliciava com a visão dos seios dela subindo e descendo. Ela o cavalgava e movia seu quadril de forma torturante e em resposta Jon lhe arranhava as costas e coxas, eventualmente implorando por mais velocidade.

Foi intenso e o prazer dela veio com uma rapidez que ele até então desconhecia. No momento em que o corpo dela se contraiu numa série de espasmos ao redor dele, Jon foi tomado de surpresa por seu próprio prazer, derramando sua semente dentro dela. Arya recostou sua cabeça contra o peito nu dele, respirando com dificuldade e com seu rosto entregue a uma expressão de puro prazer. Jon a abraçou e beijou sua testa, ainda tonto pelo orgasmo.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse num sussurro, como se aquilo tivesse escapado da boca dela sem que se desse conta. Era tudo o que ele queria ouvir e tudo o que realmente importava.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando chegaram a Porto Real a barriga já estava aparecendo e Arya tinha dificuldades em montar seu cavalo sem ajuda. Logo ela teria que deixar de lado a teimosia e concordar em usar uma carruagem.

O povo encarava os conquistadores com suspeita, mas não tardou para que logo houvesse canções sobre os feitos de Jon Targaryen, o Principe Renascido, o Cavaleiro de Dragões, o Dragão do Norte, o Dragão Negro, e sua rainha, A Loba de Winterfell.

Daenerys os recebeu nos portões da cidade, entregando a rendição de Porto Rela e fazendo uma breve reverência diante de seus novos soberanos. Ela lançou a Arya um olhar que a rainha não soube identificar. Havia rancor, mas também havia entendimento.

Eles foram coroados um mês depois, diante dos olhos de todos os súditos e receberam juramentos de lealdade de todos os Sete Reinos, incluindo Dorne, Highgarden e das Terras da Tempestade.

Arya não gostava da Fortaleza Vermelha, mas agora tinha de se conformar que aquela era sua nova casa e que talvez jamais pisasse em Winterfell novamente. Ela estava sentada em seu solar particular, bebendo chá enquanto acariciava sua barriga de forma inconsciente. Se os deuses fossem bons, lhe mandariam um menino e todos se alegrariam com o nascimento de um príncipe saudável. E se fosse uma menina...Bem, Jon ficaria muito feliz e ela amaria da mesma maneira.

- Não deve demorar muito agora. – a voz familiar de Daenerys soou atrás dela.

- Espero que sim. – Arya respondeu – Eu me sinto exausta o tempo todo.

- Eu sei como é. Pelo menos não teve de comer um coração de cavalo diante dos súditos. – a princesa disse sorrindo.

- Os deuses são bons. Gosto de ter nascido uma nortenha e não uma dothraky. – Arya disse.

- Você teria conquistado um khalasar enorme. – Daenerys disse em tom ameno – Acho que voltarei para as Cidades Livres. Há muito o que fazer por lá.

- Tem certeza de que não deseja ficar? Esta é sua casa muito mais do que a minha. – Arya disse de forma preocupada e Daenerys sorriu.

- Eu nasci em Dragonstone e nunca pisei no continente até chegar à vida adulta. – ela disse – Eu cresci nas Cidades Livres e eu sinto falta de ter meu khalasar. Talvez eu fique em Pentos e visite a casa de portas vermelhas onde cresci. Essa não é a minha casa. É apenas um delírio amargo que eu compartilhei com meu irmão e sobrinho, ambos tomados pela loucura.

- Mas você é uma princesa Targaryen, este é o seu lugar e Jon poderia se beneficiar de seus conselhos. Ele também é da sua família. – Arya disse.

- Ele já tem uma família. – Daenerys disse levando a mão à barriga crescida de Arya – E eu entendo você e o seu desejo desesperado de voltar para ele. Aegon não se parecia em nada como o tipo de homem que a faria feliz. Ele sorria de mais, falava de mais e provocava de mais. Você gosta de homens taciturnos e austeros, com muita honra e poucas palavras. Jon teria feito meu irmão orgulhoso. Aegon por outro lado...Meu pai teria gostado dele. Antes que pense a respeito, eu não a culpo por sua decisão, ou por seus atos. Você estava se defendendo e defendendo a quem amava. Eu teria feito o mesmo por Drogo.

- Há algo que possa fazer para que mude de ideia e fique? – Arya perguntou.

- Temo que não. – Daenerys respondeu – Mas eu não partirei pra sempre. Pretendo voltar para celebrar o primeiro dia do nome de seu filho.

- Será muito bem vinda. – Arya disse fazendo uma breve reverência de cabeça.

- Adeus, Arya Stark. – Daenerys se levantou da cadeira e fez uma reverência.

- Adeus, Daenerys Stormborn. – Arya respondeu. Daenerys deixou o solar e no dia seguinte partiu da Fortaleza Vermelha em direção às Cidades Livres através do Mar Estreito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na noite em que as dores dela começaram caia uma tempestade terrível e os trovões cortavam os céus. Ela gritava a cada nova contração e as parteiras se agitavam e diziam que estava próximo. Jon havia sido mantido do lado de fora por ordem das mulheres, mas quando os gritos de Arya se tornaram altos de mais ele se valeu de sua autoridade para exigir passagem.

Ele segurava a mão dela e pedia para que fosse forte. Nenhuma dor poderia ser pior do que aquela. Era como se ela estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio e o som da tempestade que rugia do lado de fora deixava todos mais tensos.

- Já posso ver a cabeça, Vossa Graça. – a parteira disse – Só mais um pouco! Faça força na próxima contração.

Os olhos de Arya se arregalaram no momento em que ela usou o restante de suas forças para empurrar a criança pra fora. O choro foi abafado pelos trovões, e o quarto inteiro se agitou com a movimentação das mulheres.

Sabia que a criança já havia saído e até podia ouvir seu choro, mas por que diabos a dor continuava tão forte? Ela podia sentir as contrações e a sensação de ser rasgada ao meio, ela continuava gritando de dor e as parteiras voltaram suas atenções para a rainha mais uma vez. Arya fez força quando sentiu outra contração instintivamente e após um longo instante o alívio tomou conta dela.

- São dois! – a voz de Jon soou maravilhada aos ouvidos dela – Arya, são dois!

Ele beijou a testa dela, mas Arya já estava tão exausta que mal conseguiu registrar. Os cordões foram cortados e as parteiras limparam os recém-nascidos rapidamente. Jon se adiantou para segurar o primeiro bebê em seus braços, enquanto a parteira colocava o segundo bebê nos braços da mãe.

- Uma menina. – Jon disse maravilhado.

- E um menino. – Arya completou, fazendo o rei rir abertamente. Jon ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e beijou-lhe a testa – O dragão tem três cabeças afinal.

- Como vamos chamá-los? – Jon perguntou enquanto encarava a filha que chorava em seus braços.

- Não faça perguntas idiotas como se eu não soubesse o que você tem em mente. – Arya disse mal humorada – Diga logo em voz alta que nossa filha se chamará Lyanna, ao invés de fazer de conta que eu não sei que é isso o que quer. – Jon sorriu.

- Nossa pequena Lyanna e nosso pequeno Ned. – ele disse orgulhoso.

- Nomes muito dignos. Bons nomes. – ela concordou.

Eddard e Lyanna Targaryen nasceram numa noite de tempestade, destinados a grandes feitos e lendas. Filhos de Arya Stark, a rainha que cavalgou ao lado de seu marido em batalhas e comandou exércitos como Visenya e Nymeria, e de Jon Targaryen, o rei que nasceu bastardo, renasceu dos mortos, controlava lobos e dragões, e lutou uma guerra pela mulher que amava. Filhos do Gelo e do Fogo.

_**Nota da autora: ACABOU! Milagres existem e eu finalmente terminei essa fic, depois de meses. Tomara que gostem do final pq eu sei que não está exatamente como eu queria quando eu comecei a escrever (consequência do tempo que eu passei sem olhar pra essa história). Agora eu quero agradecer a todos os que leram e comentaram. Mais de cem reviews, incluindo de pessoas que se quer falam português, e inúmeros pedidos para que eu continuasse escrevendo, tornaram essa história marcante pra mim. Fico lisonjeada de ter conseguido entreter tantas pessoas. Ler as reviews e saber que vocês gostaram e acompanharam este trabalho até o fim, fez meus dias mais iluminados.**_

_**I have to thank my reader from a different language too. Thank you for the effort to read in a language that is totally different from yours and for all the kindness. You rock!**_

_**Gracias a mis hermanos latinos por sus comentarios. Me encantó conocerlos y saber que han gustado de mi trabajo. Ustedes son preciosos!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Besitos**_


End file.
